Child Born of Love
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Kid and Chrona were lover separated by the world around them. Now Chrona is left with the consequences of their rash actions and left to deal with it alone. Rated for Sexual content
1. Before the Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

-

-

-

-

Kid pulled away then wrapped his arms around her tenderly. He listened to her heartbeat slow from their passionate encounter. He nuzzled the nape of her neck toying with her uneven locks. He had bribed his weapons to stay out of the house that night. He kept his rather passionate relationship with the witch's daughter discreet to avoid complications. He cared for Chrona dearly but he didn't want to compromise both of them. If people found out about their relationship everyone would assume Chrona was seducing him for information, that the last thing he wanted for her.

"Chrona?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I make you happy?"

"Of course you do." She replied nonchalantly.

"Good, you deserve that much." He whispered kissing her lips lightly.

How had it been since that night together? Felt like forever. He was warm and he had embraced her. He was warmer and more loving than even Maka. She had never told anyone about the encounter, not even her mother but soon Medusa-Sama would find out she always did. Not that it made a difference. Each day that memory became fuzzier. Chrona rubbed her flat stomach absentmindedly. She had been feeling very sick as of late, vomiting and such. But that was to be expected with all the experiments she was undergoing.

"Chrona."

"Yes Medusa-sama." She got up and followed her mother.

Kid sighed for seemingly the hundredth time that day. He made sure no one was looking and pulled out a small photo he kept in his jacket. A picture of him and Chrona smiling at the camera, she was wearing a dress he had bought her. Her smile was always so cute, but she was gone now; back in her mother's clutches. Perhaps he had scared her off with their night together or perhaps Medusa had been manipulating her to get to him. No Chrona wasn't like that.

"Watcha got there Stripes?" He jumped and shoved the photo back in his jacket. Black*Star was standing there with a curious expression.

"Nothing."

"Don't look like nothing."

"It's nothing."

"Come on, let me see it! Your God commands you!" Kid just stared, if one them was close to being God it was defiantly Kid.

"I get it." Black*Star raised his eyebrows suggestively. Kid knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Unlike you, I am not a gutter minded fool who wastes his time with such things."

"Please, all guys do it, I mean especially if they're virgins!" He teased, Kid felt his eyebrow twitch. That was a low blow for any guy, an insult to his masculine pride. His sexuality was frequently question due to his OCD behavior. Though of the two of them he certainly wasn't the virgin. Black*Star talked big but clearly he did nothing but annoy girls the only way he would ever lose his virginity was being the drunken mistake the girl wake up to and cries "What have I done?!"

But he certainly wasn't going to tell this idiot he wasn't a virgin, because then he'd have to tell who his first time was. He wasn't going to lie because things like that always had a way of coming back around. The only person he could trust with that information was maybe Soul or Tsubaki, Maka and Liz would probably beat him up and Black*Star and Patty would tell everyone. In the end it would only be bad for him and Chrona, wherever she was.

A wave of guilt washed over him. He should have noticed when she was crying and seeking his comfort. He thought she was scared because they were making love, but truly, she was scared if what her mother would do her when she found her again. He was so stupid, he wanted to start throwing a tantrum but it wouldn't get him anywhere. First he had to get rid of the idiot.

He managed to chase off Black*Star making it out that Tsubaki was calling for him. He walked down the hall Chrona's tears fresh in his mind. Maybe he should talk to his Father about saving her. He would help, he liked Chrona. He went into his father's presence.

"Chichiue."

"What is it Kid, oh your stripes are as cute as ever!" Kid ignored the comment.

"Chichiue, I want find Chrona."

"We all do Kid-kun, but that's not at the top of our priority list right now~ Sorry Kid-Kun."

"Please, Chichiue, is there any information on her whereabouts?"

"Why Kid-kun? Do you have a personal interest in her?" He choked and cleared his throat.

"Not more than any of the others, we're all worried about her." His cheeks were turning pink, damnit.

"Sorry Kid-Kun, I really don't know where she is at all."

"I see, thank you anyway Chichiue."

Chrona walked down the hall and came to her Mother. She stood a good distance away, her mother hated having her too close. She took off her clothes as she always did while her mother poked and prodded her. She felt uncomfortable being unclothed in front of the other witches and the werewolf. She was nervous then too, when that boy kissed her body and called her beautiful. He told her that she meant so much to him, that he loved her. The werewolf stared most intently, she wanted to cry but that would only lead to punishment. Her mother drew blood for sample and handed her a potion. While she was drinking it her mother saw something she didn't like. She started freaking out and even slapped Chrona. Medusa never hit her, she never even touched her. The poor girl couldn't figure out what she had done. Chrona pulled on her dress and ran away desperately.

Kid lay down on his bed and stared at the photo of them once more. He gently pressed the photo to his lips before laying it in his bedside table drawer. He drifted off into sleep. He dreamt of Chrona standing alone wearing a white dress. She saw him and ran. He followed her and followed her. Soon he saw blood mixed into her footsteps. He ran now and found her at the edge of a cliff nursing a wound on her stomach. She stared at him with her sorrowful blue eyes and fell from the edge.

He woke with a start; he sat up in bed shaking. The thought of losing her was too painful to bear. It was stupid of him to get involved with a girl, knowing in the end he would vastly outlive her. He shouldn't make the mistake his father made. If he was to love, it should be another shinigami. But Chrona was different, he felt a need to protect her, she was pure and untouched by insanity, it ever held more than a temporary hold over her.

Later that day, he was told he was to infiltrate Arachnophobia.

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Chapter one of my new project done. I don't know I was very inspired. I can picture is Kid and Chrona were in a relationship he would keep it quiet for both of them. I've always liked this pairing personally.


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

-

-

He followed Medusa, he couldn't trust her, naturally he wouldn't. After she was the woman who took his Chrona away. How dare she? She would pay dearly for taking Chrona away from her happiness. What kind of parent was she?

Then the time of resting came, he heard Maka talking to Medusa, about Chrona. He perked his ears in interest. He heard Medusa confide that she loved Chrona, somehow he couldn't bring himself to believe that. Then he heard those words that explained everything. Chrona was captured by her own aunt and to be used as a sacrifice. His heart stopped, he felt more motivated than ever, and he could kill the spider woman and take Chrona back. Maybe she could stay with them; him and his weapons.

They fought the organization with fervor. None so much as Maka and Kid. They fought for Chrona for their close friend or in Kid's case, the girl he cared for more than anything he had before. He fought and destroyed his enemies and nearly lost to Mosquito.

Next thing he knew he was being taken captive by Noah. He was being held in a book of all things. He had saved his weapons but failed to save Chrona. All he could do was hope that Maka could save her in his place. Though a more macho side of him wanted to be her knight in shining armor. He wanted to pick her up into his arms and kiss her, tell she would be safe from then on. He would scream the passion he held for her to the world.

But he failed and way being carried away in a possessed book. Wonderful. He lost his chance to be a man and take care of his woman.

Chrona stripped to just her skin and lay down on the bed. She brushed her fingers over her belly. It was swollen lately, maybe from her last training session. It hurt too. Her mind was becoming fuzzier every day. Somehow she kept seeing this boy, whose hands were soft and smelled like soap. He would hold her and wipe away her tears. He's the only one that has touched her as far as she could remember. Who was he, she wondered.

Many days later, she stopped bothering to count, she was told to fight a strange boy with blue hair. He kept talking about this Maka person; she didn't know who he was talking about. They fought and fought until Eruka and the Mizune sisters came to retrieve her. She managed to get away from the battle as she had been permitted to do. Next thing she knew she heard a voice behind her.

"A witch's daughter, quite a specimen. I'll think you're worth collecting." She felt herself being pulled away and soon she knew only darkness. She was taken away from her mother and all she knew. Time seemed an illusion as days seemingly passed, at one point she remembered being on a table, cold and naked and something sharp pressing in her arm and she whimpered. Her world grew fuzzy and she was poked and prodded again by dark hands, those hands drifted and felt her swelling belly. The hands seemed fascinated with the swollen bump on her abdomen.

She felt more needles, she tried to summon the power of black blood to stop the needles from entering but the attempts were in vain. The needles stuck into her. They pricked her arms and legs and one long needle penetrated her belly. She tried to scream but could only whimper. She wanted that boy to come and save her, the boy with the soft hands. She desired him to hold her again and make all the bad things go away. She wanted him to be her hero but he never came and she suffered alone.

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: This one's pretty short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. This was meant to bridge, it will be based off the latest chapters with my own spice thrown in the mix. I'm sure most of you figured out Chrona's, ahem, condition from both the title and the rather obvious clues and indications. So yea, I believe Chrona's a girl, despite translations announcing Chrona a boy, they themselves stated that they didn't know and they had to pick one. So please, no gender arguments in the reviews

Review Replies

fantasticpanda101: Thank you for your kind words

dino kid: Yeah it's pretty obvious if I were a better write it would be a little more hard to figure out

spawnspectre: Thank you

Primitiveradiogoddess: Thatnks for the critique, I try not to let too many spelling issue pass me bit it's hard to edit your own work. Yes, I think Kid would be more responsible, but he made the wrongful assumption, that since he was a half-breed shinigami and Chrona was experimented on so much, that neither of them were even capable of reproduction. The half-breed thing will be explained later.

Aero Lynx: Thank you, and yes Kid and Chrona isn't all that popular but I will attempt to aid this quest.


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

-

-

-

Kid tried to adjust the grip of the chains on his wrists. He heard footsteps coming up the hall. Probably Gopher coming to take his anger out on him. He was half right at least. It was Gopher, the moron with the unsymmetrical frowning face. But he was carrying a bundle with him. He stared at Kid with a wide smirk.

"I brought you a playmate. To ease your loneliness." He dropped the bundle roughly to the ground. He saw a few stands of pink hair sticking out.

'It can't be.' He thought to himself.

"I would play with her myself but seems someone beat me to it."

'Bastard, how dare you think that?' When he was free he would make him pay for that. He rolled the bundle out revealing Chrona was indeed the girl inside. Gopher rolled her onto her back pointing at her stomach.

"See what I mean, like mother like daughter." Kid's eyes became the size of dinner plates, her belly was swollen. Was she pregnant? Yes, there was tiny soul flickering inside her. His first instinct was to go off and kill the guy responsible then logic kicked in. He was the one who slept with her. Was she pregnant with his baby? Oh God. He struggled against his chairs as Gopher put his hands over her face.

"She's a cute girl, got her mother's face." He smirked at Kid's struggling and chained her to the wall. He left after a few well placed punches to his stomach. Once he was gone he whispered to Chrona.

"Chrona wake up it's me." She didn't respond at first. After a couple more urges to awaken she did. She sat p and stared at her chains.

"What….."

"Chrona!" She turned to see Kid with a happy expression gracing his symmetrical features. She cocked her head.

"How did you know my name?" His happiness vanished and his scrunched in confusion.

"It's me Kid don't you remember me?" She shook her head.

"I'm Kid, your friend, your……" He wanted to say lover, or boyfriend, but she truly had no idea who he was. He could see it in her eyes. Sadness and disappointment crushed his chest. The girl he might love had no clue who he was anymore.

"Friend, like I said."

"Why don't I remember you?"

"I don't know." He mumbled trying to hide the hurt. She surprisingly reached to touch him but her fingertips could only brush his leg. He flushed, she must have some buried memories of him, otherwise she never would have touched him. Her fingers brushed over his shin for a bit then she pulled away.

"I can deal with touching you." She stated in amazement.

"It's not like we've never made contact before. You can deal with touching people now." He adjusted the cuff's hold on him. He so wanted to hold her again, to feel her body fit to his when they embraced. She was the only one for him. He remembered his first attempts to woo her had been foolish and borderline idiotic. But somehow he won her over. They were in love, and that was all that had mattered to him.

That was all he was thinking about when he led her to his bed and shared it with her that night. In hindsight he was being wildly selfish. Chrona probably didn't understand, she was nervous the entire time but he didn't notice, for he was so wrapped up in passionate young feelings he could only blame on the human side of his heritage. She had trusted him and he took advantage of it. God he felt stupid and naive, what if it was his baby he had inside her, what would he do?

-

Liz walked through the massive mansion. She was looking for the library but she had gotten hopelessly lost. Such was normal for her life, she had gotten lost in the winding halls so many times. Ten she came upon a room marked "Do Not Enter". Curiosity got the better of her and she went inside. The room was pitch black.

She flicked on the lights and froze. The room was huge, about two stories. Every wall of the room was covered in portraits and photos of a woman with white hair and golden eyes. Pictures of every kind and pose, the woman's eyes were so familiar. Smack dab in the middle of the room was none other than a small shrine. This room was some kind of memorial.

"So you found my secret hideaway, I'll be sure to lock the door next time." She spun around to see the masked face of Shinigami-sama.

"Ne, I thought the sign would be enough but evidently not~"

"Shinigami-sama, who is this?"

"My wife~" Liz choked on her spit.

"Your wife?!"

"What, you think I gave birth to Kid-kun? Silly child~"

"Uh, no but, I didn't know you were married."

"I never show anyone this room, not even my son sees it often. I allow him to come pay respects to his mother on the day she died."

"She died?"

"Well she didn't leave me. We were in love, oh to be young again~" His behavior was a mask as much as the one on his face. Liz looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Well I suppose she died the way she would have wanted to." Liz decided not to press the subject.

"So that's your wedding photo." She pointed to the largest photo in the room. He was wearing a more dignified mask with the white haired woman standing beside in a dress as white as her hair. She had a bundle of red roses and pink lilies in bouquet. Her neck was decorated with a diamond collar. Her face was full of shimmering laughter. Anyone could see that she was full of unbridled love for death.

"What was her name?"

"Maria. A perfect name for my lovely wife, a variant of Mary the holy mother, she was such undoubtedly~" He gushed. Liz wondered if he really mourned her or was just in denial.

"Did you love her?"

"More than anyone else, even rivals my son." Liz took a shock to the serious one of his voice. She couldn't picture the goofy shinigami as lover to anyone; she barely acknowledged that he was a father.

"Would you mind leaving Liz-chan. I would like to pay respects alone." Liz nodded and left. He waited until she was out of ear shot then he removed his mask. His harsh red eyes with slit pupils stared out shaking with grief. Tears slipped past his defenses and soon he was sobbing.

"Maria….."

-

Kid had been asleep for awhile he was awoken by a huge bang of the door opening. Chrona whimpered and scooted closer to him. Noah stared him down, an insane look glazing his eyes. He stared Kid in the eyes. He growled broke off his gaze. Kid scrunched his face in confusion. Chrona just whimpered and instinctively out a hand to her swollen belly. Noah turned his eyes on her. The cold glare caused Chrona's eyes to tear.

"Pathetic, the both of you." He barked.

"I collect a demi-shingami and witch's daughter, what a disappointment that you be so weak."

"You're too much like your mother, and you're not enough like yours." His gaze shifted from Kid to Chrona.

"How do you even know my mother?" Kid snarled, picking up on the hidden insult on lack of his mother's worth. Chrona said nothing as if she had accepted his statement as truth.

"I know all need to about her, she weak-minded against her emotions, and this one, not even a fraction of her mother's backbone." Chrona whimpered again.

"Though you seemed to inherit your mother's tendencies." His eyes falling on her belly.

"Pregnant without a father in sight, you're just like her." He got close to her face and grinned.

"Is your baby daddy a Shibusen student too?" he mocked. Chrona cringed and didn't answer.

"I bet you slept with so many men you don't even know." Kid lost there.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted. Noah's grin vanished.

"Why, did you fall in love with this girl, this Kishin Asura wannabe?" Kid said nothing wisely knowing it may end badly.

"Now this is something I've always wanted to know. Why do you shinigami always seem to come after human women? I can see why her of course, she's a cute little thing. Did you love the feeling of her lips and tiny fingers? What, are you unable to satisfy shinigami women so you set the bar lower?" He grabbed Chrona's hair and yanked her up to see him.

"Well why don't you show me how you made this girl scream?" He smirked.

"Let her go! She's pregnant for God's sake."

"So what if she is?" He laughed somewhat insanely and threw Chrona to the hard floor. She whimpered and kept a slim arm over her baby. Tears were starting to leak from her eyes. Kid struggled against his bonds trying to get to her.

"Stop it Noah!"

"Why should I she's a shinigami's lover, that girl was flirting with death and death will come to collect."

"All shinigami's human lovers deserve to die, just like your pathetic mother."

"Don't insult my mother."

"She left me to die, why shouldn't I?" Kid blinked.

"That's not possible, my mother wasn't like that."

"How do you know? She was dead by the time you were born."

"How do you know that?!"

"I told you, I know enough about your mother." He got really close to his face and grinned wildly.

-

Shinigami lay in his late wife's soul room. When she had died he had placed her soul inside a small gold pendant which was where her soul lived on. He had his head in her lap covered with her yellow sundress. It had been months since he last allowed himself to visit her. Her delicate hands ran though his black red striped hair.

"Shini-kun, what's the matter you haven't said a word since you arrived. I've missed you….."

"I failed you Maria."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost our son." Her hands paused.

"What?" Her voice grew low and dark.

"Maria, someone has taken our son! I had to tell you!" Her golden eyes, the eyes she shared with their son filled with tears.

"How could you let this happen?"

"I don't know what to do Maria, I need your guidance!"

"Find my son that's all the guidance you need!"

"Maria, Noah took him away!" She froze in her hysterics.

"Noah, but he's dead."

"I thought so too until our son's weapons came claiming that was what the man called himself and his appearance matches the description." Maria reached for his hand.

"You have to find him now." Her terror painted her pretty features.

"Maria?"

"If he knows that he's our son, he'll do horrible things to him."

"Why, why would he do that?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

-

-

-

-

Princess: Hey ya'll chapter three is done. Kid and Chrona finally meet again and he figures out about her little condition. It won't be long until he's freaking out about the symmetry of her belly. I'm keeping the gender a secret but I'm now accepting suggestions for the baby's name. I would like both male and female names, soul eater style so bizarre and/or literal names for boys and normal names for girls! I'm having a lot of trouble so I'm counting on you! Oh so I talk about Maria a bit in this chapter, if you want details read my fic, Honorable Mother. So ya, I can't think of what else to say.

Review Replies!

fantasticpanda101: The never ending chain of thank you's continue, all my reviewers make me blush

Primitiveradiogodddess: Yeah initially Medusa not happy about becoming a grandma, and Noah doesn't care about aka-chan's well being and simply put, genders a secret only I know. So yeah drama and chaos.

Rave-Rave: Oh I've read your stuff, it's really good! I love behind closed doors! I fixed the changing focus issue so thank you for letting me know!

Ms. Chevious: Another kidXchrona writer! Geez I'm happy my story is worth you notice. Thank you for the kind compliments!


	4. The Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Maka, Soul and Tsubaki were called to meet with Shinigami-sama. They all stood exchanging glances. The room was silent then Shinigami-sama appeared. He looked flustered and frightened even, surprising since he wore a mask after all. They couldn't imagine why. He paced for bit then stopped and looked at them all.

"We have a problem."

"No offense Shinigami-sama but that ain't exactly news." Soul remarked.

"You don't understand, the man who kidnapped Kid, he's going to hurt him."

"Why?" Maka asked.

"My wife, her name was Maria; she was a student here once. She was my beloved and Kid's mother. A young girl abandoned by her family and put in my care." The kids exchanged glances, where was he going with this?

"Before she was my weapon she had a meister like others, a meister named Noah." Everyone blinked.

"What?"

"The man, who kidnapped my son, was my late wife's first meister."

"Whoa back up! Why would he hurt Kid then?" Liz protested.

"My wife told me, he was in love her and violently jealous. He always swore he'd kill me if I tried to take her away, he could see Maria was in love with me. He would rather see us both die than have her in my arms. We thought he died years ago, Maria mourned her partner but was secretly relived she was free. But if he knew that Maria's dead, he'll punish Kid, he'll punish me by taking him away. That's best case scenario."

"What do you think would be the worst?" Maka asked, suddenly very worried.

"Well….."

-

Kid was awakened in the dungeon; his arms were numb from being held up so long. He gazed upon the sleeping Chrona. Her hair had gotten longer. Her baby was growing and he swore she was larger since yesterday. He was afraid of what would happen to her now. What would happen to the baby she was carrying now? He wished he could hold her and have her remember.

"Chrona?"

"Yes?"

"How did you e

nd up here?"

"I don't know."

"Chrona, I will protect you I promise."

"Why would you do that for me?"

The door swung open and Gopher walked in. He was carrying a bundle under one arm. He shoved Chrona aside with his foot. Kid growled, it was a more feral trait the he was not proud of. Shinigami growled only when their partner/mate was being threatened. Gopher turned his gaze upon him with an amused expression. He released him from his bindings causing the shinigami to fall to the floor. He stared up horribly confused. Gopher smirked and threw the bundle at him. He gestured for him to open it. Kid's expression became scandalized when he lifted up a pink frilly dress and a white wig.

"What the hell?!" He shouted glaring at Gopher. His expression grew cold.

"You took away the only woman Noah-sama ever loved and now you will take her place. Put on the dress and wig." What on earth was he blabbering about?

"Like Hell I will!" Gopher smirked and held a fist against Chrona's belly.

"Maybe then, I should kill this unwanted spawn." He suggested smiling. He knew, or suspected at least the baby was his. To be honest Kid didn't know for sure himself.

"No, please!" Chrona screeched trying to push his hand away.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kid began to unbutton his shirt and stared at Gopher. Chrona had turned her head away her cheeks enflamed.

"Are you going to watch me change?" he question sarcastically. Gopher turned his back to him. Kid swallowed his pride and pulled off his shirt and pants. He slipped the frilly concoction of is head straightened the skirt. He pulled on the wig feeling like an idiot. Gopher turned around to help him with his stockings and well fitting Mary-Janes. Gopher ran out of the room to fetch Noah and Kid turned to Chrona.

"I told you I would protect you and I'll protect the baby too." Chrona stared at him uneasily then smiled.

"I trust you'll do that Kid-kun." He blushed.

"What did you call me?" Chrona blushed.

"I'm sorry it slipped out."

"No, you can call me that, thank you." Was she beginning to remember him?

"What is it you wanted to show me Gopher?" Kid took a deep breath, it's show time.

The door opened and Noah walked inside. He froze when he saw Kid. In his eyes all he saw was a young girl with long white hair and familiar golden eyes. The girl he saw was dressed in pink Lolita gown, a concoction of frills, lace and ribbons suiting her innocent eyes. Tears came to his eyes as he fell to his knees before this innocent goddess. He hugged her to his chest laughing and smiling.

"Maria you've come back to me!"

-

Stein sat rocking in his chair. The insanity was getting to him a bit right now, he saw Medusa no matter where he looked. There was her smile, smirking, mocking. He felt a grin reaching across his face. Medusa came close and ran her hands down his chest.

"Do you remember Stein-kun?" She whispered.

"Remember what?"

"When gave me your most precious gift." Her hands drifting downward.

"What on earth are you blathering about?" She smirked again.

"All in due time……" She faded away into nothingness.

-

Kid found himself being embraced by the man who kidnapped him. He was being called the name of his Hahaue, Honorable Mother. He was hugging him. His father always told him he looked like his Hahaue, the same golden eyes and sweet child-like face, though he was told that his face would grow to be like his father. But with the white wig and the pink dress he may have been her double at his age.

"Maria, I knew you'd come back to me and leave that damned shinigami."

"Uh…" He looked at Gopher who gave him a gesture that qualified as "act like your mother or else".

"Oh Noah-kun I missed you!" He tried using his best girl voice.

"Maria, I missed you so much." He whispered nuzzling his chest. He decided he would take control of the situation, to do that; he would have to make Noah angry. If this man loved his mother the thought of someone else having her would make him angry, which would make him stupid.

"Noah-kun, I was so scared, Shinigami-sama kept me prisoner and erased most of my memories of you."

"That Bastard."

"I managed to run away when your friend picked me up outside the city." He pointed to Gopher, hoping it would gain him temporary favor and make his story plausible. In reality though he could have said anything and Noah's deprived brain would have come up with some reasoning for it. He was desperate for Maria he would believe anything for it to be true. He didn't even question why he looked so young.

"Thank you Gopher, you will be rewarded for bringing my Maria back to me." He picked Kid up into his arms and held him close.

"Come Maria, I've had a room prepared to you."

"Wait, Noah-kun."

"What is it my darling?"

"What about that poor girl?" He said pointing at Chrona.

"What about her?"

"We can't leave her in there, she's pregnant. Can she stay with me, please?"

"Anything for you Maria. Release her Gopher."

"But Noah-sama-"

"No buts, you will follow Maria's orders as you would mine." His hissed his mood taking turn for the worst.

"Yes Noah-sama." He sulked, he unshackled Chrona. Kid squirmed his way from Noah's arms. He helped Chrona up and led them from the room.

"Noah-kun, she's so sweet." He gushed. He followed Noah to a pink bedroom. The room was frilly and childish stocked with stuffed toys. There were no windows but there were landscape paintings on the wall. There were was huge wardrobe; a lot of thought had been put in the room. Kid sat attentively on the white canopy bed Chrona taking the seat next to him.

"I'll have a room prepared for the girl."

"She can stay with me until then." He smiled. Noah nodded.

"I have some things to attend to you can stay in here there some books to read and you can talk to the girl." He let the room and he turned to Chrona. He grinned and gave her two thumbs up, have to be symmetrical of course.

"I told you I'd keep you safe."

"Thank you Kid-kun. I need to lie down."

"Go ahead." She curled up on the bed. He watched her and sat close, he put out a hand gently rubbed the baby bump.

"Are you truly my baby, or are you another of Medusa's experiments?" He got no response. He put his ear to her belly and tuned into the soul. It was warm and full of love but full of uncertainty. It was already advanced and able to think. He conveyed his thoughts telling it that it was safe with him and its mother. The uncertainty vanished and the tiny soul reached out for him. He caressed it with his own soul and it blossomed with love. He smiled and pulled away.

He stared at Chrona now; she was beautiful to him at least despite being asymmetrical. Her skin was covered in dirt but had a motherly glow. He brushed some dirty hair from her cheeks and wiped them clean. He picked up a book and began reading; it was a typical love story but helped him pass the time. Halfway through the book he grew disgusted by the sappy content and neatly placed it on the shelf. Upon looking on the shelf he realized the books weren't organized or symmetrical so he went to work remedying the situation. Chrona woke up about a half hour into his work. She smiled.

"Kid-kun?" He turned from what he was doing to smile at her.

"Morning, I was just organizing these books!" He was a tad too cheerful for comfort.

"Why don't you take a bath, there are clothes here that would fit you and I can even make your hair symmetrical." Chrona smiled uneasily.

"Oh okay…." She replied. She stood up off the bed and slowly. She unconsciously put a hand to her belly, she felt it beginning to stir she was about five months in now. She washed the filth and dirt from her skin wincing at all the prick marks in her skin. She whimpered while she examined them. She washed her hair with orchid scented shampoo. There was dried black blood mixed in the water now. She shook from the overwhelming feeling overcoming her. That boy who saved her, she knew him but she couldn't remember why or how she did.

She felt safe with him. But she had never felt safe with anyone before. His touch didn't bother her, it was familiar and soothing. He reminded her of those clean hands that had held her so long ago. He had comfort and purity she associated with that person. Was this the same person? The boy from her forgotten memories and the boy who dressed as a woman to save her? She put her hand to swollen bump that was her baby. She swore that she would protect the little one with her life, the baby whose origins were unknown to her. Never had she been gifted with something so precious. This baby was her world now and she would protect from anyone who tried to harm it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Yeah Noah freakiness. There's some cute Kid and Chrona fluffles in here. So yes. I've gotten two name suggestions and I'm still looking for more. Shinigami seem to be creatures that probably stay in a vulnerable state for as short an amount of time as possible, so pregnancies would probably be that way as well. Son basically she would look about seven months pregnant at this point. Okay I have deal for ya'll I have the next chapter pre-written and as soon as I get six reviews I'll post it.

Reviews:

Fantasticpanda101: Kinkou, that's a good name defiantly keep that under consideration. And I'm sure you hate Noah even more now.

Heartless: Wow, that's a great compliment to me, thank you. –is blushing-

Primitiveradiogoddess: Yeah she did it the manga so I thought this should follow. Oh yes, when Maka finds out there will be hell to pay. Those are also good reasons for them to be together.

Aero Lynx: Lex, sporty that's a possibility.

spawnspectre: Really, and here I thought I made it too obvious.


	5. Rememberance

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

-

-

She sat still as Kid began cutting her hair. She was wearing a loose blue dress adorned in frills and ribbons. She smiled at the feeling of the brush running through her hair. She felt uncomfortable being so near someone holding sharp objects. She cringed when she heard the first snip. The snips were slow and precise evening out her pink hair. Her blue eyes watched in the mirror as the drag clad Kid cut her hair. His fingers combed lovingly through her locks. His fingers were agile and completed their job rather quickly. He smiled in satisfaction at the results.

"T-Thank you."

"No problem, you look so symmetrical it's wonderful!" She smiled uneasily. He kept glancing at her while she examined her new symmetrical hair cut. He shifted his footing then took a breath.

"So who's the father?"

"Pardon?"

"Your baby, who's the father?" She shrugged uncomfortably.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." She mumbled. She paused deep in thought.

"Wait, I think I do know." Kid perked interested.

"Yes?" Chrona's eyes softened as she recalled the memory fragments. Her fingers brushed over the subtle movement that was beginning to stir in her womb.

"There was a boy; he had soft, clean hands that smelled like soap. He wore rings, I remember the cold metal." Kid listened interested.

"He had black hair and warm loving eyes, like your own." Kid crept closer and closer. His lips were a hair's breadth from hers.

"Are you him?" She questioned.

"Yes." He whispered closing the distance. He felt the spark that had lain dormant in his heart for months come to the surface and blossom. He cupped her cheeks and deepened the kiss. Her hands crept to his shoulders and clenched. His love radiated strong, long contained by her absence. One hand slid down to rub her belly. He pulled away sensing Chrona's need to breathe.

"I remember you, I remember this…." She whispered placing her tiny hand on the edges of his eyes.

"And this……" Her hand brushed his stripes.

"This…." She continued brushing his lips. Her tiny hands graced his body everywhere. Her delicate fingers brushed his chest, strong arms, legs, everywhere. He smiled one hand made it back to his cheek. He took her hand in his.

"I remember all of this." He smiled, nuzzling her cheek.

"Except for this, this is new." He mumbled rubbing one hand over her baby bump.

"Yes it is, mine and yours."

"You know for sure?"

"Unless Medusa-sama put it in me."

"I feel it in you, it's alive and healthy." He whispered rubbing the bump. She gently covered his hands with her own.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. Kid pulled on his wig and straightened it to the best of his abilities. Noah came in and looked at Chrona and Kid. He smiled and swept Kid into his arms. He laughed and spun him around a few time before setting him on his feet. He then ruffled the white wig.

"I want you to come with me Maria." He nodded obediently, he held the man's hand as he wanted and allowed him to be led to another bedroom.

"You like that girl don't you?" He asked, Kid nodded.

"She's a sweet girl, I like her." Noah sat down on the bed and stared at him. Kid shifted uncomfortably. He walked over to the bed and Noah put his hands to his face. He kissed him sweetly; Kid could taste the desperation in the kiss, the loneliness. This man had truly loved his mother, no matter how sick and obsessive the fixation was. He allowed the man to indulge in his fixation, to take some comfort. This was for Chrona, for his child, this would keep them safe.

However his mind changed when he felt Noah's dark hands sliding up his stocking clad legs. He felt reflexes take over and push the wandering hands away. Noah grabbed his hands and looked at him in puzzlement.

'Dammit I have to think of something quick!'

"What's wrong Maria, I just want to show you I love you."

"I'm sorry, it's just, Shinigami-sama used to touch me, so many times, and well….. When you touch me it makes me think of him. I'm sorry." He even managed some tears, nice touch. Noah took him into his arms whispering soothing words.

"I'm sorry Maria, but I promise that man will no longer bother your dreams, because I'm going to kill him." Kid flinched.

"Kill him? But how?"

"I researched a lot and the power of the book of Eibon will allow me to take his life." Kid shuddered, was the book that powerful?

"Maria, you're shaking…."

"I'm sorry."

"Maria, do you want a baby?"

"Huh?" That threw him for a loop.

"You're getting older, don't you want one? You always said you did." He childishly placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I suppose…."

"How about this, after our ordeal with Shinigami is over we'll…." He watch Noah place his hands on his legs again.

"I'm sorry I just can't!" He sputtered running from Noah. Noah grabbed his wrist.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Your friend is pregnant isn't she; we'll take her baby and raise it as our own." He nodded compliantly. He remembered Chrona's smile and the baby she was carrying.

"That solves everything." He smiled at Noah's attempt to make him, no Maria happy. He just had to pretend for a while longer. After that he would be back in his father's protection, with Chrona and their baby by his side.

Stein spun around on his chair trying to ignore the latest Medusa hallucination. Then he stopped and stared at the figment straight in the face. Her daughter was with her now, dressed as a gothic Lolita witch, her hat resembling Ragnarok. Thin, black tattoos wrapped around her arms crisscrossing making X's. Her face was serious and not at all insecure. Chrona stared back into his eyes with her powder blue ones. She stood by her mother but not touching.

"See my love, your gift has brought me so far." She stroked Chrona's hair. Chrona stood there like a doll.

"My gift?"

"Of course, I would accept no less."

"Are you suggesting she's my daughter?"

"Why Stein-kun, are you truly so dense?" Medusa laughed leaving her daughter behind an approaching him. She crawled into his lap and put her face very close to his.

"I've watched you your entire life, the same time our dear friend knocked up that Kami woman you knocked up me."

"Impossible."

"Remember Stein-kun, witches can shape shift, it's second nature to us, especially someone advanced like myself. You gave me a daughter, and I treasured her so." She pulled away and went back t her daughter's side.

"Treasured? You treat her like a tool, a doll you can manipulate."

"It's not my fault she was born the way she was. I had no other use for her, and what's a child without purpose?"

"What do you mean born the way she was?" Medusa retreated and wrapped her arms around her bland faced daughter.

"She isn't a witch; all witches' children are witches. Your soul was too strong and cancelled out her destructive impulses and magic ability."

"Papa." Chrona spoke for the first time.

"Papa." He heard it again and again like some kind of mantra. It rattled around his skull echoing driving him further down the path of insanity. Was she truly his? She had always been Medusa's, no father in sight…… Chrona smiled looking absolutely adorable, she climbed onto his lap.

"Papa, why didn't you want me?" Medusa was gone now.

"Why, Papa? Why?"

The next moment she was gone.

Chrona sat on the bed anxiously waiting for Kid to come back to her. She rubbed her belly filled to the brim with Kid's and her baby. She smiled softly at the thought. Her and Kid's. She waited for him to come back but while she waited she attempted to decipher her book. She knew how to read but barely. Her mother had taught her the basics in order to make her useful as a child, no as a servant to her mother's will.

That reminded her, Ragnarok hadn't spoken in awhile he was asleep inside her since her belly had started to swell. She wondered why, whenever she did contact him he would grumble and ignore her. He insisted he was sleeping, even though he harassed her she felt a little lonely without him. She wanted to at least hear his voice

She heard Kid's fast paced footsteps. She sat up and waddled over to the door. Kid hurried in and shut the door behind him. Chrona cocked her head and rushed as fast as she could to greet him. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her roughly. Chrona squeaked and he withdrew. He pulled off that damned wig and ruffled his hair. He then wrapped his arms around her. Chrona blushed when she felt movement in her womb again.

"I'm doing this for you." He whispered he pulled away and got to his knees. He pressed his lips to her round belly.

"For you and this little one."

"The baby likes you."

"Hmm?"

"Whenever you're close, the baby moves inside me. It's as if it's saying it wants to meet you."

"I'm sure it senses how much I care for you both. And what I do to keep you two safe."

"Kid-kun…." She blushed.

"It's true; I'm dressed as a woman aren't I?" He joked flipping is black hair for effect. Chrona giggled. He put a hand to her face. He pecked her lips.

"Does it bother you, to kiss me when I'm like this?" She shook her head with her big eyes staring at him unfalteringly. He chuckled half-heartedly. He swept in for another kiss. He ran one hand over her delicate jaw-line the other on the stirring in her belly. He opened his mouth and encouraged her to do the same. She shyly retaliated the action but submissively as she always did. Kid felt those familiar urges take hold; his eyes must be hazed like crazy. He clung to her like a lifeline, she was in a sense. She held him to the earth with her unwavering love.

"I love you Chrona." He whispered between kisses. She froze. He noticed her withdrawal.

"Chrona?" He was sure his voice came out in a half-whine. His vision cleared and Chrona was crying.

"Chrona, what's wrong?" She looked into his eyes then smiled. She threw her arms around him.

"No one, *hic* ever told me they loved me before!"

"Oh that's why you're crying. Rest assured, I do love you." He smiled running his thumb over her cheek.

"I, I love you too!" She managed in-between hiccups.

"Shh, it's alright, I've got you and I'll never let you fall."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Well I got six reviews so I'm updating. Yeah Noah being a freak as usual and things get a little steamy between Kid and Chrona and things become just a little bit clearer to Stein. Let's see, I can't really think of anything else to say, hmmmm. Yeah, I got nothing. So I'll move on to the reviews.  
BTW: Thank you for all the name suggestions!

Reviews:

GymLeaderNaeco: Thank you!

MyObsidianSoul: Yeah Kid in drag, it's a great image perhaps I should draw it.

Primitiveradiogodddess: I hope I answered the Ragnarok question. Noah's on cloud freak 47, he's not influenced by Asura's madness, he's just crazy.

dino kid: It's a beautiful image isn't it? LOL

fantasticpanda101: Oh yeah, therapy's a start, I would recommend him an asylum in this story.

Gee: Aw thank you!

Ms. Chevious: I' m telling you now hun, there will not be twins. And also yeah, poor kid.


	6. Seperation

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

-

-

He had lived so long, seen so many eras come and go. He was over five thousand years old. He was arguably one of the most powerful beings in the world; he was the closest thing they had to God. But despite these facts he couldn't even protect the two people he cared for most. His wife and son. His wife Maria, that pure, innocent soul, died because of his ignorance. Then his son, his only one left of his bizarre little family, was kidnapped by the man who tormented his wife's psyche. Somewhat ironic he thought. Kid, his son, his only child, Maria's child. He was God and he couldn't even protect two people.

"_Chichiue!" _Shinigami remembered when this had happened before. Kid was very small, a lad of five. One of his students had gone haywire and decided that if a witch's soul could turn a demon weapon into a death scythe, he imagined the power of shinigami's soul would make it into a power that even death would stumble at. Of course, most shinigami are good at concealing themselves, especially their young. Most shinigami would have called Shinigami's level of protection irresponsible. So Kid was the only one that meister could even consider defeating. They came after his son while Shinigami wasn't home. They took him and nearly killed him.

He remembered telling his son to close his eyes while he ripped that weapon and meister apart. Even their souls did not survive. He got hell from the other shinigami for doing that, but in the end he fact that his son was in danger justified his actions. He remembered how his son kept calling for him, crying in his robes. His son never got over the event, the complete of disarray and blood was everywhere, and he had opened his little golden eyes too soon. Shinigami shuddered at the memory o his son covered in blood. It dripped down his cherub cheeks and stained his single stripe bloody red.

"_Chichiue, what are you doing!?" _ He remembered the sound of betrayal in his adorable son's voice. He remembered how much his son's golden eyes wobbled in fear. How they reminded him of HER eyes. She rarely showed fear to her lover, but when she did….. No, he shouldn't be reflecting on mistakes of the past, transgressions to a dead woman. No matter how important that woman was.

Shinigami turned his gaze to the portrait on the wall. It was of his beloved Maria and his son. He had it painted when Kid was around five. He smiled inwardly at her maternal expression toward their child. It was painted as a garden scene, Kid had a book in his tiny hands and Maria had her arms wrapped around him. Their matching golden eyes met. He had paid a lot of money, it was considered difficult considering one of the models was dead but it was well worth it. With that portrait he could at least pretend that Maria had at ease met their child. When he met with her in the soul room, he told her about their child, but she wanted to see him herself. He never let Kid enter the soul room for one reason only; he was responsible for her death. Shinigami didn't want his son to blame himself for the death of such a wonderful creature. At that moment he sincerely wished that shinigami could become intoxicated.

-

Stein stared unblinking at the newest hallucination placed before him. It was the image of his apparent daughter, Chrona. She stood there quietly, her mother absent. He watched in a deranged mindset as she calmly picked up a scalpel from the table and approached him. She calmly placed herself on his lap, he watched in fascination as she plunged the blade into her flat belly. Black blood beaded over the wound. She smiled sweetly.

"Papa, isn't this what you want? I'm just another test subject aren't I? Then do it. Take the blade." He grinned manically and took the blade and made long incisions in her belly. Before he knew t he had lost control and began slashing at her. Soon his only child, or at least the hallucination of her, lay on the floor, a mutilated mess.

He screamed.

-

Kid nuzzled Chrona one last time before pulling the covers over her small body. She had been sleeping a lot lately. Was it normal for pregnant girls to sleep this much? He rested his head on her belly tuning into the infant's soul. He sent good vibes and thoughts to the unborn child. It recognized his wavelength and sent out wavelength of its own eagerly. He mildly questioned if it was a girl or a boy, but thought it didn't really matter, it wouldn't change how he felt about the little one.

He contemplated how the child would be born; it was born of opposing forces. Shinigami and witches were similar to an extent. Generally solitary and relativity lacking in compassion, shinigami and witches were intertwined. Ancient stories told that witches were merely an insane branch of shinigami. Some even speculated that was why female shinigami were scarce. Yes, females were uncommon; the current population was mostly male. Shinigami mated for life and although were solitary by nature, tended to stick to that partner constantly; not unlike the relationship between meister and weapon. He knew the population scorned him as a half-breed, but they acknowledged him as one of their own. How would they feel about him now, he had gotten a witch's daughter pregnant.

To be honest Kid knew little of shinigami despite being one of them and considered a part of the Coven. The Coven is what their called their species as a whole instead of a nation or something like that; probably because they were spread out all over the world. Being a half-breed, none celebrated his birth or came congratulate his father, their king. He only knew what his father told him. According to his father, the lack of females in the race was disturbing for their future. Shinigami were a dying race. This was due to the considerable lack of females and the solitary nature of their kind which led to very few new ones being born. As an added note females only went into heat one day every fifty years, these periods were hard to pinpoint making conceiving little ones even more difficult. Shinigami were immortal but every so often one would die. There hadn't been any new updates over births or deaths recently, then again the Coven hadn't met once since Kid was born; a passive aggressive form of excluding him.

Would his little one be accepted? If it was female they would accept her out of pure need of females, if it was male he would be accepted because his grandfather was the King and leader of the Coven. Things were looking bad for shinigami and they weren't in any position to be picky about new births. His Father stated that he had expected Kid to be a girl, when questioned on that his father explained he came from an incredibly large family of shinigami, most families consisted of one or two children at the most. Kid's grandparents had indulged in the passionate nature that shinigami usually suppressed resulting in seven children; six daughters and one son, his father.

Kid had luckily been born into the royal family of shinigami. They had been an elusive group until the era of demon weapons when Shinigami-sama took charge upon his father's death; he was still young only about four to five thousand years old at the time. Males were considered the only real heirs like humans did early on. But the point was, they were the closest they had to a King and Queen.

His father came from a family of girls raised to indulge in emotion; he could only picture the chaos. Shinigami had resisted this way of thinking for most of his life, adopting the reserved nature that other shinigami held, but before he knew it, he was acting like his parents. Kid had tried to suppress his emotions like the others in the Coven did, as if they would liable to accept him if he did. But even Kid fell victim to his passionate emotions that came with shinigami blood, he found himself unable to control them sometimes, this he blamed on his human side.

Kid was a messed up little creature, born with the destructive passion of a shinigami with the human capacity to control it. Chrona wasn't any better, the daughter of witch, but wasn't a witch herself. They were just a pair of screwed up kids trying to get by in their insane life style. Now they were bringing an even more screwed up kid into the world. Did they even have the right? His anxiety penetrated to the little one and Chrona woke with a start. Kid immediately panicked trying to calm her down. Then she laughed. It was a sweetly sound like the sound of birds.

"The little one, the little one's kicking."

"You said it moves didn't you?"

"Shifts a little here and there but never kicks." He pulled off his wig and ruffled his black hair. She gently traced his white striped and he smiled lightly enjoying the feel of her hands. Somehow his obsession was lessened in her presence, he felt calm and peaceful when Chrona was by his side. The door opened before Kid could pull his wig back on. Noah came in holding a bundle of flowers.

"Maria!" He turned and saw Kid and froze. He stared and Kid did his best not to panic but he had no idea how to salvage the situation at this point. Noah stood gawking at him then his face constricted. His fantasy world had taken a crash landing into reality.

"You're the demi shinigami." Kid held his breath and hoped his plan would work.

"I'm sorry I tricked you, I'm Maria's son, Kid. I saw how much you loved my mother so I thought I could at least comfort you a bit." He widened his eyes and managed a few wobbling tears. When he was little, he had used those eyes to get his way with his Father. It wasn't until he was older and learned that it made him think of his dead mother that Kid stopped. He prayed that using the eyes he inherited from his mother he could stave off Noah's crazed anger.

It didn't work.

Apparently seeing his beloved Maria's eyes on a shinigami's face only made him angrier He slapped Kid and knocked him to the floor. He pinned Kid down before he had the chance to counterattack. Kid tried to kick him off but was unsuccessful. Noah had him stuck. Noah stared into his eyes in pure fury.

"How dare you insult her memory?" He hissed.

"Let go of me, Maria wouldn't want you doing this!" He attempted.

"Liar! You're just proof that that Bastard stole her from me! You're just living, walking proof that he took advantage of his students! You're just proof that your mother was raped by the King of shinigami and that she's dead."

"W-what?"

"I'll make you suffer now too." He pulled back a fist. Chrona grabbed his arm and began crying.

"Please don't hurt Kid-kun. I can't deal with this!" She cried clinging Noah's arm. Noah stared at her for a good ten seconds before Kid called his attention again.

"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this." He felt something ancient seem to take over his voice. Kid let his emotions get the better of him and control his actions completely. Chrona was basically his mate and it was his instinct to protect her above all else. Noah smiled, he freakin' smiled at him.

"I get it now; you forced yourself on this girl didn't you. That's why Maria left me isn't it. When you take those girls you do something to them forcing them by your side. Is that what happens when you bite them?" He asked half hysterical. Despite the situation, Kid flushed. He glanced over to where Chrona was and just barely visible were two "hickies" as humans called them, each just hidden by the neckline. When he had shared his bed with Chrona he had bitten her shoulder rather hard without thinking, then he freaked and made it symmetrical. To this day he wasn't entirely sure why he had, but assumed it had something to do with his instincts as a shinigami.

"Don't worry little one, I'll free you from his vile grasp. The Book of Eibon was opened and Kid was sucked inside. The last thing he heard were Chrona's screams.

"Kid-kun!"

-

He was pulled inside the book; he was back where he started. Chrona was alone, who knows what Noah would do to her or their child. He tried to move around but found himself vulnerable, his shinigami abilities weren't working, he couldn't even summon Beelzebub. He felt a horrible aura approaching him. He turned and saw a huge dark mass of what appeared to be fluid.

"What is that?!"

-

Chrona stared in horror as Kid turned to liquid and was pulled into the book. She cried and reached out for him but it was too late. He was sucked into the book. She stood horrified and turned to Noah. She pleaded with him begging him to let go of Kid. Noah looked at her and smiled. Chrona shrunk away instinctively.

"Chrona, Shinigami-sama took my woman from me and I'll repay him by taking the woman of his bastard from him."

"W-what?"

"You're Kid's mate, his woman aren't you?" He smirked, praying on her obvious insecurities.

"He doesn't love you, not really, you were just a bit of fun for him."

"You're wrong."

"Am I, you should know that Shinigami can only marry shinigami, your relationship was going to go nowhere. He was going to abandon you and your child in the end, you meant nothing to him."

"That's not true Kid-kun loves me!"

"Why didn't he come for you when you were with your mother, why didn't he save you?"

"You're lying, he loves me, he loves me. He loves me like how Shinigami-sama loved Kid-kun's mother."

"He seduced you, it's his nature, they love torturing little innocent girls, stealing everything of worth from them. He's going to abandon you, leave you with nothing; he's going to take the baby too." Chrona was shaking.

"You're wrong, you're wrong. He loves me."

"He doesn't he got what he wanted, a little fun. No one wants you little witch child. Your lover was using you, you're a tool to your mother, and your father obviously didn't want you."

"You're wrong."

"Only this child will ever care about you." He whispered in her ear a single dark hand sliding to the movement in her belly.

"He wants to take it from you so he won't have to be shamed with a child like this. I'll protect you Chrona, I'll let you keep the baby and raise it." Chrona was shaking wildly. Noah smirked, she was so easily to manipulate. She had many seeds of doubt planted; he just had to make them sprout. Tears sprouted from her blue eyes but she continued to resist.

Kid was strong and she would be too.

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Happy Easter everyone! This is something I spent all night working on to give to you as an Easter gift. So no matter your religion consider it a gift. So Noah's deprived brain finally figures it out and it is now up to date-almost- with the current manga. There's a little guilt of Shinigami's part and Stein's losing his mind. I don't think that Chrona is actually Stein's daughter but I like the theory. I personally think that Stein wouldn't know how to be a father to her but he would try at least, out of his feel of responsibility towards his daughter. Chrona takes Kid's place as Noah's little female possession. Noah tries his hand at manipulation of Chrona. We also get a bit o Shinigami-sama's back round, can't you just picture him coming from a big family of girls? LOL

Reveiws:

MyObsidianSoul: Yeah, I doubt anyone really like that.

spawnspectre: I try to do it over break. And I imagine Stein won't be happy when he finds out. I can see Stein learning a lot about male shinigami anatomy in the near future LOL.

GymleaderNaeco: Oh yes Noah really loved Maria alright, not enough to let her go but enough. The time intervals vary from chapter to chapter, some can be minutes, other days.

fantasticpanda101: He won't hurt Chrona and baby but he'll definitely be doing something.

dino kid: Oh trust me he'll have to go through years of therapy to get over this.

Primitiveradiogoddess: Oh yeah, Raggy's not a happy camper right now. Yeah I've read a lot of stories like that too which is sort of what inspired this. LOL


	7. Treasure

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

-

-

-

Stein was sitting near Marie by the fire and watching the flames. It made sense now, that timid little swordswoman who couldn't deal with anything was his daughter. He should have noticed. She had pink hair like his mother and powder blue eyes like his father. He had been doubtful because she took so much after her grandparents rather than her parents, but it was clear now. She may have had many of Medusa's facial features but she looked a lot like the late Mrs. Stein. Stein himself had been in denial the entire time; he didn't want to accept that he had a daughter, much less with Medusa. He had to save that poor girl, she was his flesh and blood and he had to protect her.

He wanted until Marie was asleep; she didn't have to know just yet. He used a mirror to contact Shinigami-sama. He wrote the numbers on the surface of the glass and Shinigami's face came up in the glass. He held his breath unsure how to begin.

"Shinigami-sama…"

"Hello, hello!"

"Shinigami-sama, is there any new information on the whereabouts of Medusa and Chrona?"

"No I'm afraid not, why do you ask?"

"No reason." He mumbled, slowly losing his nerve. Stein didn't generally care what others thought of him but Shinigami-sama might not readily accept Chrona back if he knew her father was a dissection-crazed lunatic on the verge of insanity. He had to think of what was best for her.

"Despite what most think of me, I'm not stupid Stein. Why do you want to know? Is it Medusa, you still have an interest in her?"

"No that's not it." He turned his screw a few times as if it would make it easier.

"It's about Chrona."

"What, interested in dissecting her or just an interest in underage girls?" Stein resisted the urge to start laughing maniacally.

"No, Shinigami-sama, I think, I think Chrona might be my daughter." He waited for accusations and questions, none came.

"Took you long enough." Normally Stein was very composed and expected the answers he got. This time however he found himself speechless.

"What?"

"I've known since I got a good look at the girl, she looks a lot like your late mother Stein, that's why everyone didn't guess for so long."

"Why, why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah~ I figured this was one of those things you should find out on your own." Stein couldn't believe what he was hearing. He really wanted to cut him open there.

"Anyway, last we heard Chrona and Medusa were separated during the battle with Black*Star. Chrona's whereabouts have been unknown since then. For all we know she has abandoned her mother and left for her own life. We really don't know."

"I see."

"Don't be so down, you're a father find joy in that!" Stein hung his head in thought.

"Someone like me has no business being a father. I don't know how to love someone. A child like Chrona needs a father who loves her." He actually felt sad, just a little.

"We don't choose family, Stein. The fact that you would try to care is probably more than she could ever ask for. The beautiful thing about family is that the love should be unconditional and you know this. Didn't your mother love you despite all you did?" He was right, although his father clearly feared him his mother had always played it off that he would become a great scientist. Whenever he came home covered in blood that clearly wasn't his own, she would take him to get cleaned up, never asking questions. He wondered if she denied what he was. She had caught him dissecting so many times and she would simply smile and pat his head.

His mother had loved him unconditionally, which made him want to dissect her even more. Find out what made such a maternal woman tick. A woman who accepted the fact that her son was only concerned himself with having fun and learning at the expense of others. His father was afraid of him, called him a psychopath but only continued to raise him because he loved his wife. Franken though, he was the reason they never had a second child. He didn't know how to love a child, how would he? His own father was afraid of him. He had been taken to so many doctors in attempt to find out what was wrong with him but they found nothing. He was born that way, and his mother could love him.

How was he supposed to heal a child when he wasn't even right himself?

-

Chrona shook wildly. Noah didn't hurt her or anything but he scared her. His moods were volatile, one minute he was sweet and loving the next he was insanely mad. He touched her and she didn't know how to deal with that. He pet her hair and put his arms around her, there was nothing loving about his gestures, just a sense of possessiveness. Noah would dress her in pretty clothes like a doll and brushed her hair. He kept telling her that it was his baby she had in her belly. But he was wrong, she kept telling herself. It was Kid's baby.

He told her she was valuable, his treasure. He treated her well and affectionately and that all he wanted in return was her love. Chrona's love belonged to someone else already. Whenever she refused him anything, like when she first pushed him away when he touched her face. He shoved her to the ground and yelled at her until she cried. Then he would hold her and she was too afraid to push him away. He would whisper in her ear about how beautiful she was but she would just shake.

Today was no different; he had her sitting on his lap while he drank some liquor. He casually flipped through some book taking a sip from his drink every so often. He would stroke her hair absentmindedly. Chrona just wanted Kid, she did her best not to shake, he would yell at her when she shook. The Gopher boy came in and bowed before Noah. He glared at Chrona causing her to flinch.

"Noah-sama Shibusen is beginning to move in on us."

"Thank you Gopher. Make sure Giriko and Justin are prepared."

"Noah-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Who is that girl? She hasn't left your side all day." Chrona cringed at his tone of voice.

"A prize I won from both Shibusen and Medusa." He replied casually taking another swig.

"Why are you favoring her Noah-sama?" He whined. Noah turned a glare on him. He gestured for Chrona to get off and she did so happily. He put down his drink and book and stared at Gopher.

"She's bearing my child, the boy or girl in her body will become my protégé. Now Gopher, any other way you would like to question my authority." Chrona stared up at him.

"It's Kid-kun's baby." She insisted pitifully. Noah turned to her.

"He doesn't want you, remember? I'm the only one who appreciates your value little one."

"That's not true, Kid-kun-"

"A shinigami, he will marry another shinigami, he's more worried about his reputation than you and the baby."

"How dare you question Noah-sama you bitch?!" He reached to strike her but Noah caught his hand.

"That's my woman Gopher, you won't hit her." Though Noah himself had no problem striking her. Noah then turned back to her and bushed away her tears.

"See darling, he won't hurt you."

"I want Kid-kun." She whimpered. Noah's expression darkened and he slapped her. He proceeded to grab her wrist and pull her to eye level.

"I never want you to mention that bastard's name again! Understood?! You're mine now!" She whimpered but submitted to his grip. Why, she questioned, did everyone see her as something to be possessed. Her mother, and now this man, did Kid-kun see her that way? The little one stirred anxiously within her, she hesitantly put a hand to it as if to calm her baby. Her face hurt and her baby was upset, she didn't know how to deal with it.

-

Kid stared up at the giant black mass that was looming over him. He shook unintentionally, this thing scared him, its wavelength was very similar to Asura's. It called him fragment and knew who he was. That was surprising, Kid was very young especially by shinigami standards, so it was hard to believe that many outside the Coven knew him, they didn't even know he looked like. He laughed bitterly in his mind; then again, he was the infamous half-breed of the Shinigami's King. He was hated by his own kind.

Then Great Old One laughed at the thought of Kid being an ally or anything worth his notice. Shivers went down Kid's spine. Then he stood frozen as darkness, concentrated insanity dripped and flooded him and his mind. The last thing he saw before succumbing to it was Chrona, smiling at him in that blue lacy dress, putting his hands on her rounding belly. The darkness consumed him and he began to laugh.

-

Spirit stood back and stared at the building in question. Within were many known criminals, including the kidnapper of Shinigami-sama's son. His own daughter had gone in the book with the other Spartoi to rescue him from the inside. Spirit turned to Sid and gave a firm nod to move in. They slunk around until they attacked from all sides. Spirit was supposed to rush forward and attack Noah himself and retrieve the book. He watched as Noah's body guards came out to defend their fortress. During his rush inside he spotted Justin, the traitor. His goal was to let the others act as decoys. He would get the book to prevent Noah from interfering while his daughter was within the book.

He approached the one room which Noah was supposedly hiding inside. h broke down the door with a scythe arm and stormed inside. Noah was sitting inside calmly. The book was at his hip and a young girl sitting on his lap. He was sipping an amber colored drink in a crystal glass. His eyes flicked up to meet his. He was not afraid of Spirit and he knew who he was. He calmly placed the drink down and reclined against the back of the chair. The girl on his lap turned to see him and Spirit froze.

It was Chrona.

Noah smirked at him triumphantly noticing that Spirit recognized the young girl on his lap. He put out a hand and pet her hair. Chrona cringed against his touch. Her hands slid over her belly protectively, it was then Spirit noticed how large it was. She was pregnant, full to the brim. Noah continued to brush his hands over the young mother relishing in her fear.

"Chrona?!" She perked her head up and stared. Her large blues eyes wobbled in fear.

"Chrona, it's me, Maka's father, Spirit."

"Please leave me alone, I don't know how to deal with another strange man!"

"I'm not a stranger, Maka, your friend, she's my daughter."

"I don't know who Maka is why does everyone keep telling that name!" She shrieked covering her ears.

"You're the Death Scythe." Noah finally spoke.

"Noah, you sick pedophile, what did you do to her?"

"I just made her mine. I took her as a prize from my enemies. She happy here, isn't that right Chrona?" He gently pushed her from his lap and stood up approaching Spirit.

"Not only that, but it's divine retribution. Shinigami-sama stole my woman from me, so I steal his son's woman from him."

"What?" He stared blankly lost in the conversation.

"You see this pretty little thing?" Noah smirked and ran his hand down her arm.

"She was the woman of Death the Kid, the son of the bastard that stole my Maria from me. I simply returned the favor." His hand continued to venture down her body stopping on the bump on her abdomen. Kid? Chrona had been with Kid?

"Maria was never yours, you scared her, threatened her into staying at your side. It was once you were gone she could finally be happy for once in her life. You just hate that she found that happiness with someone else!" Noah gripped Chrona's arm hard. She whimpered.

"You're wrong! That bastard raped her and got of rid of me on purpose so he could have her all to himself. He even forced her to give birth to that bastard. HE forced her to be at his side!" He was beginning to get violent. Spirit remembered Maria, she had loved their leader, and she had been a willing lover of Shinigami-sama.

"Let the girl go, she's coming with me."

"No, she's my woman now. I won her."

"She's a teenage girl a young one at that. Chrona please, come here, I'm here to help I promise, I'm Kid's friend."

"Kid-kun?"

"Yes, I'm a friend."

"He's lying Chrona. He just wants to use you and throw you away like everyone else. You're part witch therefore your child will be part witch as well. They'll kill your precious baby. I'm the only one who cares. I will raise this child as if it were my own. It is my own. Your son or daughter will be killed by Shibusen; they'll see the young one as a danger. Remember Chrona, nobody really wants you but me."

"He's lying, I know Kid, I know Shinigami-sama we took you in and cared for you, the same would go for your child. Please Chrona come with me, I just want to help." Chrona was shaking wildly.

"Chrona, please I'm a friend." He put out a hand to take hers. She instinctively recognized the gesture. In one movement she broke from Noah's grasp and hid behind Spirit. Noah gnashed his teeth and snarled.

"Come back here." Chrona shook her head quickly.

"They'll just hurt you Chrona like everyone else has."

"You're wrong, you're always wrong."

"Noah-sama we have to pull back!" Gopher flew in through a window flapping his arms insanely. Noah snarled and turned back to him.

"We'll resolve this another time." He pulled out a sheet of paper and vanished within it his subordinate following suit. Chrona and Spirit stood there unable to comprehend what just occurred. Chrona started to hyperventilate before collapsing only to be caught by Spirit by the last second. He held Chrona in his arms at a loss of what to do.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: For those of you worried about Chrona, Noah did not rape her or anything like that. He made her uncomfortable and clung to her like a doll. He was convinced that taking the mutt child and raising it as his own would suffice as revenge to the father son shinigami pair. So Chrona is back in the arms of Shibusen and Stein comes to terms with his status as a father. –somewhat amusingly I just finished reading Frankenstein for school LOL- Kid goes insane Yays!

Reviews:

GymLeaderNeaco: Mission accomplished!

Primitiveradiogoddess: Sorry about the confusion -.- And you seemed to predict the plot for this chapter rather well.

MyObsidianSoul: Thank you, and well to answer your questions you'll just have to keep reading.

dino kid: Oh yeah baby, creepy hits a new level.

Heartless: Thank you for the critique, I never even noticed that.

fantasticpanda101: Thank you!

punk proud: Thank you


	8. Father

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

-

-

Stein was hurrying back through of Shibusen. Marie kept trying to ask him what exactly he was rushing for. He had to rush, they had found his daughter, and she was safe. Evidently they had found her in Noah's possession; he had to see her, to tell her she wasn't fatherless. She had father who actually cared. Though honestly Stein hadn't taken two minutes to even think what he was going to say to her. Upon realizing this Stein stopped at the gates. He had traveled several days to get here upon hearing she'd been recovered.

"Stein! Why are going back already; why are you so eager to get back?"

"I'll tell you soon Marie."

"Don't hide things from me, I'm your partner."

"Ah, Stein you're back." They turned to see Spirit standing there.

"She's waiting for you."

"Who's he talking about Stein?"

"You told her then?"

"No of course not, that's something you should tell her."

"Stein!"

"Of course, where is she?"

"Who Stein!"

"Chrona." Her expression dropped.

"Chrona's back?"

"Yes." They followed Spirit down the winding halls of Shibusen's dungeons. They walked and walked until they came to a familiar steel door. There were two guards standing outside. Marie questioned mildly if they felt that Chrona was dangerous and they were protecting people from her but they would soon find it was the opposite. The door swung open and they saw the room was a lot less bare then the last time that Chrona inhabited it. It was decorated and filled with stuffed animals. She was clearly being pampered. She was clinging to a large stuffed rabbit that was nearly bigger than she was.

"You have visitors Chrona." Spirit said simply. Marie squealed and ran to hug Chrona. She heard Chrona whimpering and Marie felt a large bump from under the rabbit. She gently pulled the rabbit away ignoring Chrona's terrified expression. Stein's cigarette fell from his lips and onto the stone floor. They both could see that she was clearly with child. She glanced at them uncomfortably.

"She's……"

"She was like that when we found her. It's half the reason Shinigami-sama is treating her like this despite being a criminal."

"What's the other reason?" Marie asked, genuinely curious.

"Because, he suspects the baby is his grandchild."

"What?" Stein's finger twitched eager to dissect something having to do with the younger shinigami. Oh when he got his hands on that little shinigami there would be hell to pay.

"Chrona doesn't remember anyone but Kid, and she said Kid was the father herself." Spirit explained scratching the back of his head.

"You believe her?"

"You think she'd lie about that."

"No, but……"

"She keeps insisting Kid's the father and the evidence supports it."

"What evidence?"

"She's only about four or five months along. We don't know the exact date of conception, but it's a rough guess." Spirit explained.

"Four months, but she's huge!"

"Exactly. That proves the child is a shinigami in part. They develop more quickly in the womb than human children." Chrona snuggled the rabbit feeling somewhat safer with Marie farther away. Marie turned to Chrona.

"Sweetie, did Kid really get you pregnant?"

"Yes, why?"

"Chrona that's bad!"

"Who are you, why won't you leave me alone!"

"Chrona?"

"It's no use Marie, she doesn't remember anyone."

"How come?" Marie demanded hugging Chrona, causing her to have a minor panic attack.

"Medusa must have done something to her to keep her there." Stein approached Chrona slowly. He gently pushed Marie away.

"Do you mind if I speak with Chrona alone for a minute." They nodded. Chrona stared up at him in pure fear. She clutched the rabbit like a lifeline and stared at him with his late father's eyes. Pink strands of hair clung to her face as teas beaded at the edges of her eyes. She looked so much like his mother, innocent and full of desire for love.

"Are you going to hit me too?"

"Who did that to you?" He asked seriously lighting up another cigarette, hoping it would give him courage.

"That man who took Kid-kun away."

"Chrona, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" He took a long drag.

"What do you know about your father, Chrona?"

"Just that he didn't want me."

"Your mother was lying. Your father never knew about you."

"How do you know that?" Stein took another drag.

"Because I'm your father."

-

Kid sat in the darkness giggling to himself. Inside his thoughts were much different. What was left of the sane him was locked in a room. He stared at the symmetrical features; everything except the pictures on the walls. One had a large portrait of his father, without his mask in all his shinigami glory. The wall opposite was the portrait from his living room of him and his mother. Though she was dead his father had it painted to pretend that she had met him. The other wall was covered in miscellaneous photographs of him and his friends. The lack of organization made his fingers twitch but the photos brought good memories to mind. Opposite of the unsymmetrical wall was another huge painting. It was of Chrona smiling softly, heavily pregnant. Her hands wrapped around her huge belly, with a soft maternal expression as she stared at her bump.

He pounded on the door that was also covered in the photos of his friends. He had to get out of here, who knew what Noah was doing to Chrona. He had to save her, he had to protect her. Their child, it wasn't even born yet and he was already failing his duty as a father. Kid was still a child himself but he would take responsibility for his actions. He slid to the floor trying not to cry. Why hadn't' he been responsible that night. He was stupid, assuming that he was sterile as a half-breed and Chrona incapable as well. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She was alone with his mother's tormentor. He could be violating her for all he knew, that bastard would do it for revenge. What if he did something to the baby? What if he killed it, or worse, made it hate him? What if he manipulated Chrona into hating him too? If he lost the both of them, he wasn't sure he could go on. He needed her; she was his light and his healer. He could finally understand why his father rarely spoke of his mother. He never even told Kid how she died.

He wanted to hold her again.

He wanted to kiss her.

He wanted her at his side again.

He needed her.

He laughed.

-

Chrona stared up at the man who claimed to be her father with a neutral expression. It was hard to say whether she believed him or not. She cocked her head clinging to the rabbit. Blues eyes searched his expression as if waiting for him to tell her he was kidding. She asked him if he was joking or lying but he shook his head. She mulled over this new information for several moments.

"Why didn't you want me?"

"I never knew about you, she kept you from me." She stared at him.

"How long have you known?" She asked glancing away.

"Not very long, it took awhile to figure out."

"I see, what do you want with me?"

"I want to raise you, you're my responsibility."

"I don't know how to deal with being a burden. I don't need to be taken care of."

"You're not a burden. I'm your father, at least give me a chance." Her eyes glanced back at him for a moment before returning to the rabbit.

"You tried to kill me before; I'm Medusa-sama's child. I'm an enemy to you, why should our bond of blood make that any different?" She asked bluntly.

"I know you were raised not to understand but family is a powerful thing. Family should love each other regardless of anything else. Doesn't Shinigami-sama take care of you because you're carrying his grandchild? Aren't I offering to take care of you because you're my child?" She said nothing. He sat down in a chair

"You look like her."

"Like who?" She didn't even look at him. She didn't know how to deal with having a father. Besides, he was probably going to say Medusa.

"My own mother. My mother loved me, no matter what. No matter how perverse and twisted I was, she loved me regardless. I'm sure she would be disappointed if I didn't try to do the same for you." She blinked and stared at him again.

"I would like to care for you and the baby, Chrona. Whether or not it's Kid's child. It could be the werewolf's child for all I care, but you're my flesh and blood. Please let me try to be a father to you." She looked in his eyes. He was being honest, that much she could tell.

"But Kid……"

"At least let me try until we get Kid back, then you can decide whether to stay with me or not." She glanced down one last time.

"Alright."

-

Shinigami lay in his wife's memorial room drained of energy. Chrona had been found in Noah's possession. They brought her back, because she really just seemed to be a victim. Then she came it was made widely known she was carrying a child. Not just any child, oh no, but his own grandchild. He didn't want to believe her but frankly she wouldn't make something like that up, and the signs were there. The possible dates of conception only put her at four or five months, yet she had the size of a woman in her seventh or eighth month. The child would be born soon, that much was sure.

How he wished Maria was here to support him. Whenever he tried to visit her she would always push him away, angry that he lost their child to Noah. God, what was he supposed to do? The Coven would not be happy to hear that a witch's child of all things was carrying a shinigami child, especially since the father was half-breed to begin with. Kid was still very young by shinigami standards, he wasn't even fifty yet, he was only about fourteen. His stripes haven't even connected yet! His precious child was a father, god, he didn't even know that he was even thinking about girls. He thought all his son cared about was symmetry.

Yet his son didn't even trust him enough to tell him he was considering courting Chrona. He never came to him asking questions about sex even, most boys did or should. Kid was shinigami some things were different for them and his son had never bothered to ask before going and trying it out, obviously being irresponsible. If his son was here he would have shinigami chopped him into oblivion! The moronic child, he thought he had raised him better than that. Kid had always been responsible and mature and he chose this time to screw up. What a life.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Totally posting this from a hotel in Vegas. Vegas is cool but really bizarre, there are dudes in matching suits running around with an ET plushie. Just about everyone had open drinks, it's weird. So here's an early chapter for y'all. Stein and Chrona attempt to bond somewhat unsuccessfully. I don't have much else to say.

Reviews:

Fantasticpanda101: yeah, I picture Stein having a loving mother and a father that's afraid of him.

GymleaderNeaco: Yeah, I doubt Kid will be back in time, and I'm the author.

dino kid: well, yeah I think Kid will need some serious therapy after his bout with insanity

spawnspectre: Stein may never be a good father but he's going to try. That's the point being made in this chapter.

punkproud: Yeah safe for now.

Primitiveradiogoddess: Yeah lower than Spirit, didn't think it was possible.


	9. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

-

-

Chrona walked at Stein's side clutching the sleeve of his lab coat. She kept glancing between him and her new home. After a long debate with Shinigami-sama, Stein had been allowed to take Chrona into his home. Spirit had argued on his behalf, knowing that parent and child should be given a chance to bond. Besides Stein was an expert surgeon if something went wrong he would be there to help her. Marie had been informed of the situation. She had been ecstatic, once they picked her up off the ground of course. She had been in a flurry preparing a room for Stein's adorable daughter. He opened the door.

"Chrona you're here!" Marie came out in a t-shirt and jeans smudged in light green paint.

"Come on I just finished!" She pulled Chrona away from her father and down the hall. She pulled Chrona into her new bedroom.

"It's a little rough, but I got the furniture painted!" The room was painted light blue like Chrona's eyes. There was a freshly painted bed frame and much to Chrona's surprise a crib.

"In case you wan to raise the baby here, I thought it would be nice to be prepared." Chrona put a hand to her belly.

"Thank you." She mumbled feeling quite embarrassed.

"No problem. I mean, this wasn't expected but let's make the best of it alright."

"Chrona, once you're settled Shinigami-sama would like you to visit him."

"Yes sir." No, she shouldn't call him that, he promised himself he'd be a better father.

"You can call me 'Father' you know, I don't really mind."

"A-a-alright, um, Father." Chrona attempted to run this new title over her delicate lips. She placed her small bag of possessions on the ground and stood next to her parent as the departed out the door.

-

Kid found himself sitting in the fields there was not a cloud in the sky. Everything was perfectly symmetrical. He just took in the beautiful day and relaxed under the laughing sun. He heard a voice in the distance then the force of a small child sized projectile. He made a small oomph sound and lying across his stomach was a little boy dressed in the manner he had been when he was young, the child looked a lot like him but there was one starling difference. This child had big blue eyes. He giggled and lung to his father's jacket. He hugged the child close and lifted the child into the air above him.

"Kid-kun!" He saw Chrona running towards him. She was wearing a long blue dress. She tumbled on the hem and tumbled into the grass next to him. She laughed and touched her forehead to his shoulder. They were a little family lying together in happiness. Then he heard Chrona cough. She sat up coughing roughly until black blood was pouring out of her mouth, his son was coughing too. Soon they were blood drained corpses and the sky was a mess of rain. He screamed in anguish.

Next thing he knew he was in a movie theater. The screen was flicking images of his mother. This one was one of her wedding day to his father. She was so beautiful, so full of life and joy. She was the contradiction of death. She smashed cake into his mask and giggled. Kid chuckled at his mother's antics. She was his father's light. They toasted and she moved his mask out of the way so she could kiss him. Everyone cheered, he saw Spirit, Stein, Marie and others in the back round. The clip ended and another came up. It was his mother wearing a yellow sundress; her long white hair was tied back with a ribbon. She was pregnant, with him. His father was taping every moment of it.

"Shini-kun, stop it with the camera." She giggled.

"Why Maria-chan~" He heard his father's boisterous voice.

"Because, you're developing a Daddy complex." She insisted playfully.

"I'm just getting ready for the star of the show~" The camera focusing in on her belly.

"Oh Shini-kun, you're such a dork but I love you." She beamed into the camera.

Kid had seen this film hundreds of times. It was the last clip of his mother. But this time the clip had continued farther than last time. Suddenly his mother shrieked. A huge blood stain spread on the dress between her legs. He saw his father rush to her aid. He watched the flurry of movement as his mother was rushed to the hospital. His mother was panting and crying, blood was pooling on the floor. The doctors were rushing trying to help her as she grew even paler. He watched in horror as she her heart rate slowed to a stop. The doctors panicked and pushed his father from the room. They cut her open and lifted him out of his mother's womb. She was dead, he had killed her. His father wailed in anguish, cursing him, his own son. The movie ended and the realization crushed him.

He had killed that wonderful creature. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly and saw his mother standing there blood staining her yellow sundress. She kissed his cheek.

"I loved you so much. Why did you kill me little one?" Her pale crimson stained hand caressing his cheek.

"Why did you kill her?" Chrona walked in the room in the dress she had been wearing when he last saw her. Her dress was stained with black blood from the waist down, a dead child wrapped in scarps of fabric.

"Why did you kill your own child?"

"No."

"You abandoned them."

"No!"

"You left them to die."

"No I didn't!"

"You failed them both."

"Stop it!"

"You can't even call yourself that child's father. You can't call yourself that girl's lover."

"No……"

"Your negligence took them away, just like your father's did to me."

"Stop it Hahaue!"

"You signed that girl's death sentence the minute you impregnated her. She going to die and it's your fault." The Maria hallucination kissed the top of the sobbing boy's head.

"I love you Kiddo." The response she got was another strangled sob.

-

She subconsciously clung to her parent as he brought her through the school. She cringed at the stares she was receiving. Chrona tried to remember which way to go to end it. She saw faces that she deemed familiar but couldn't place. Chrona put a hand to her stomach; it was a way to reassure herself now to remind her of what she was going through and why. Her hand clutched the material of her dress. The little one stirred inside her. Chrona did her best to reassure the young one mentally. She was brought in front of Shinigami-sama. The first time she had been brought to him she had been scared and confused; she was barely able to make her way through four words without sobbing.

"Why hello Chrona~" She hid behind Stein.

"How are you doing little one?" She didn't respond.

"Neh, Chrona, understand, you happen to be carrying my little grandchild. I'm concerned for you." Her eyes flicked down.

"Chrona, I want you to respond to me."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh don't call me sir. I'll be your father-in-law soon~" Chrona had no idea what that meant but nodded in acknowledgment.

"Alright." She mumbled shyly.

"How's the little one doing?"

"Fine, I feel it and it loves me. It's aware of things, like you."

"Oh really~" He got close to her and put his face near her belly. Chrona would have panicked if it had not been for the reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her father's hand. The powerful shinigami stood there for what seemed an eternity for Chrona. Then he laughed pulled away.

"Ha ha, it's very healthy, reminds me of Kid when his mother was pregnant with him~" Chrona felt the hand on her shoulder tense, she didn't know why though.

"Really? Is that good?"

"Very, it means that the baby will be born quite well. The soul is not abnormal at all!" She glanced at the bouncy shinigami she had been raised to fear. Her unspoken question danced on the edge of her tongue.

"What was Kid's mother like?"

"Chrona…" Her father's tone warned. The hand tightened on her shoulder.

"No it's alright Stein." He put a finger to his chin.

"Hmmm. Well, my Maria-chan; she was sweet as a flower and my light. She was innocent like a child and full of love." Chrona kept looking around.

"You remind of her."

"I do?"

"Yes, quite bit, you're just as sweet natured as she was." Chrona flushed a little.

"That reminds me, may I speak with your father alone for a moment Chrona-chan?" She nodded and hesitantly went outside the door. Upon opening the door she found herself rushed by a witch. Instinctively she panicked. She practically pushed the girl off her.

"You're Chrona right?!" She nodded.

"My name's Kim, we've met before. I'm a witch, like you!" Chrona shook, this girl had pink hair like her. And she called her a witch. Medusa-sama had made it very clear Chrona was no witch.

"Oh, um, you're a witch?"

"I'm a healing witch."

"Oh, um, hi." She never knew how comfortable having a father made her until this very moment.

"May I take a look?"

"Hmm?"

"Your baby, everyone talking about it. Is it true Kid's the father?"

"Um, Yes." She didn't know how to deal with all these questions. She jumped a little when she felt the young witch's hands on her belly. Her hands glowed softly and Chrona watched with wonder. She felt warmth in her belly as the little one stirred and moved around. Then Kim pulled her hands away.

"The little one's healthy. Do you want to know its gender?" Chrona shook her head, not expecting the question.

"Alright then. It won't be an easy birth since you're so young, but I could be there to assist you if you wish." Having someone familiar with witch anatomy did make her more comfortable.

"I-I-I would thank you."

"Oh you won't regret it!" Why was she so excited?

-

"What do you mean she's going to die?"

"I told you what I know. You said she's sleeping a lot right?"

"Yes, but I don't understand-"

"Giving birth to a new shinigami is not an easy task even for a female of the same species. You saw what happened to my Maria. The same thing will happen to her."

"Chrona's different she won't die."

"She showing the signs of death, an unborn child of our species demands a huge of resources to survive and be born. The little one shows signs of good health; but Chrona's body is barely holding out."

"But she's a witch; she has the anatomy of one."

"She's going to die Stein, noting we do will change that. You'll just have to accept it." He felt a strange resolution fill his chest.

"As her father I refuse to accept that, there must be some way to save her." Shinigami-sama cocked his head.

"Hmmmm, well there is one way."

"Tell me."

"The only way to save her is to kill the child and soul before it's born." There was a moment of pure silence.

"What?"

"If you want to save your daughter, you will have to kill your grandchild."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Well we now know Chrona's fate. She's gonna die like Maria, isn't that pleasant. So yeah you won't know the gender until the birth just wait, be patient. No the child Kid saw in his fantasy doesn't determine the gender, that's just how he pictures the baby to look like. Yes, he figures out that it's his fault that his mother died. And there's some Shinigami-sama and Maria fluff. Not to mention Marie excited about a new baby. Tell me am I doing a good job capturing personalities? I want to know. I'm going to repeat the deal I made a while ago, only this time if I get seven reviews I'll update immediately.

Reviews:

punkproud: Thank you darlin'

dino kid: Oh trust me you'll be the first to receive one hun.

fantasticpanda101: Thank you hun!

MyObsidianSoul: They guessed the date of conception because she didn't look pregnant when she was last at shibusen which was about three or four months ago, and shinigami pregnancy is about six months.

Primitiveradiogoddess: Oh yeah, Kid's safer in the book. Maybe he's just pretending to be insane LOL.

kittirasi: I'm sorry I don't understand what you're trying to say!


	10. Labor

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

-

-

"What about Aiko?" Chrona asked looking up from her book.

"I don't know, it seems a little too common." Marie remarked.

"Oh, um, what about Minako?"

"Beautiful child, maybe but I think the name should pertain more to personality rather than appearance."

Marie and Chrona were sitting in the living room curled up on the couch with steaming cups of tea. They both had books full of names and their meanings. Stein hadn't returned yet so the two women decided to take some time to discuss potential names for the little one. It was unlikely Kid would be back before the birth so the task of choosing a name had to go to Chrona. The pair hadn't the chance to discuss names during their short reunion.

"We have to take in consideration that it could be a boy."

"What about Death Jr."

"Oh Chrona, that's so boring, let's come up with something more interesting. How about Kenji?"

"What does that mean?"

"Wise."

"I don't know."

"Oh, what about this one. It's Meirtitrice."

"What's that?"

"It's Italian for reaper."

"Italian?"

"It even works because Maria-sama's mother's family is Italian." Marie exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh, okay." Marie frowned.

"You're the kid's mother Chrona, you have to like the name at least."

"Oh I do like it but….."

"But what?"

"I don't know what the child will be like, what, what if I birth a witch?" Marie blinked unable to comprehend it for a moment. Oh. She was anxious like all expecting mothers were, but she had more to worry about. She was giving birth a mutt; the child of two half-breeds on different sides of the spectrum. She was a witch child and the father a half-breed shinigami. The child could be born either a witch, shinigami or perhaps even a normal human. Chrona had no idea, hence her hesitation about making expectations.

"Oh. I see."

"Yes."

"Well I'm sure the child will be great no matter what name you give it." They heard a knock on the door. Kim and Ox came in with a bouquet. Ox was clearly being dragged along by Kim.

"Hi Chrona, we bought flowers." She offered the bouquet to the girl on the couch.

"Sorry about these, they were the only pink flowers in stock."

"What are they?"

"They're azaleas."

"They're pretty."

"They mean abundance. Be careful though, they've been used as poison for centuries."

"Oh, okay." She took the flowers and smiled at them

"We wanted to get ones that matched your hair."

"T-Thank you."

The door opened to reveal a haggard looking Stein. Ox and Kim instinctively cringed at the sight of him. He stormed in and asked everyone but Chrona o leave. Ox and Kim were only too happy to oblige his request. Marie left with a great amount of hesitation. She kept her eyes on the bizarre little family as she left. There was a long silence between the father and daughter. Stein approached her and then sat next to her on the couch exhaling smoke. He reached over and Chrona cringed. He continued undaunted and scuffed up her pink hair a bit.

"We have to talk Chrona."

"About what?"

"The kid." He made a rough gesture to her swollen stomach.

"What about it?"

"You know me enough to know I don't mince words. You're dying because of that child." He said the word child with such scorn it sent a shiver down her spine.

"W-what?"

"That child of yours, the one you treasure so greatly is killing you slowly."

"I don't understand."

"What's there to understand, that child is sucking the life out of you, you'll be dead before it leaves your body."

"But, I don't know how to deal with dying! What about my baby, what will it do without a mother?"

"There is one way." She looked up at him with eyes filled with hope.

"What is it?"

"You have to kill your unborn child and eat its soul, you'll get back the life it's been stealing from you." She said nothing, so disgusted and horrified at this idea of killing the baby she so painstakingly protected. To give up her child for her own selfishness. That would mean becoming like her mother. No, no, she couldn't do that. How she could ever face Kid-kun knowing she had butchered and devoured his child. No, she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"No. I won't hurt it."

"Chrona at least consider it."

"No, never."

"Chrona!"

"No!" She shook her head furiously.

"Chrona! I am your father and you will do as I say!"

"No!" She shrieked running into her room and locking the door.

'Damn Marie, getting her a lock for her door.' He snarled mentally. He pounded on the door, his fury getting the better of him.

"I will not watch you die, you can't ask me to do that!" He screamed through the door.

"Stein what's going on?" Marie called running in on the scene.

"Damn girl's as stubborn as I am."

"What?"

"He's trying to kill my baby!"

"What?"

"I'm trying to save your life Chrona!" Suddenly Marie understood, the same thing that had happened to Maria-sama was happening to little Chrona.

"Leave me alone!"

"Why are you so willing to die for some brat?"

"Because this child has a chance I never had!"

"What?"

"This child of mine has a chance to be surrounded by those that love it since birth. I didn't, I was cursed with a mother that saw me not as her child but as a tool to be used and thrown away at her digression. I swore I would never be like her, and taking this child's life would make me no different."

"Chrona." Marie tried. "It wouldn't make you like your mother if you decide to save your own life."

"Yes it would, the fact that neither of you understand that shows that you really don't know what it's like to carry and nurture a life inside you. I never knew life was valuable and how precious it was until now. At first I didn't know how to deal with any of this, but I learned. If I kill my baby, I will hate myself forever, if you try to save me by killing it." She paused. "I will die so I can be with my baby again."

"Chrona?" Marie questioned.

"Nothing you do will change my mind." Then they heard a sharp cry and the sound of her body hitting the floor.

-

Things were getting out of hand; Shinigami-sama had to make the Coven meet soon. Chrona was going to give birth if she decided to go through with it. She would, he knew enough about her to know she would never kill her baby. He recognized the look on her face. That maternal look was full of unconditional love for her unborn child. The same look Maria had all those years ago. Nothing they would do would convince that girl to kill her child; she was looked as if she was willing to die for a safe delivery. His son had done same thing his father had without even realizing it. They had both been the one responsible for the death of their lover. Maria and Chrona, two beautiful women full of love and selflessness despite being denied such luxuries by their own families.

They had healed their partners, their shinigami. Maria had healed the fear and hesitation he felt towards humans. Chrona had allowed Kid to indulge in his human emotion and start to overcome his bizarre fixation. They had played the roles are healers and unconditional love was their medicine. Shinigami-sama could only guess what his son was thinking when a he took a girl to bed, one that he was not married or even engaged to. The idiotic boy, the one time he acted human, accepting the needs of his human blood, and this happens. What screwed up situation they were all in now. He was going to give his son the tongue lashing of a lifetime, which for a shinigami was quite impressive.

She was about five months in now, the general length of a shinigami pregnancy; the child would be born so soon. He would meet his little grandchild. Shinigami-sama prayed for Maria's spirit to give him the strength to handle this new challenge. He took a deep breath; soon he would send the signal for their kind to gather.

-

Kid stared at the images playing before him like a movie. Every painful moment of his life on replay before his eyes. Every time in his life he felt pain was brought up and ripped open. One moment Kid was watching his father walk away from him, even though he promised that he'd read to his little son. He remembered standing at his window, watching other children play outside with friends, friends Kid never had. Kid remembered the day his aunt Naomi left, the only mother figure he ever had. Her face was fuzzy in his memory. She left Kid and his father to go back to her own family; he was only a year and a half old. He remembered watching as he had his first anxiety attack, unable to handle all that was going on in his head. Kid remembered the last time he saw Chrona's face, their baby was in danger. His mind was throbbing.

Kid fell to the floor in pain. Shinigami had strong mental connections with their children. His baby was scared, it hit him. His beloved child was about to be born. The little child was causing its mother pain and it knew this. Chrona was probably scared too. Dammit he needed to get to them. They were with Noah; he was going to take his beloved baby. He also had a bad feeling that Noah would never try to make Chrona live through the birth. He probably would rather take the infant from her cold dead body, just like he had with his own mother. He resisted the urge to laugh bitterly. How had he let this happen?

-

Stein and Marie continued to bash against the door until they broke it down. Chrona was sprawled across the floor. The pretty maternity dress that Marie had bought for her was stained black at the crotch. She was unconscious and seemed to have hit her head when she collapsed. Regardless of the bump on her head the black blood was certainly not a good sign. Stein and Marie reverted into panic mode, or however much of a panic Stein could enter, and immediately shook the girl to rouse her. There was no response. They had to get her to a proper medical facility and fats, what better place than the Death City Hospital. Stein was trained in surgery but childbirth wasn't exactly his forte especially a shinigami birth.

Stein lifted his daughter into his arms and broke out into a run into the city streets. Marie kept up with him in his panic. He cradled the girl into is arms feeling a strange sense of protectiveness overwhelm him. This child was going to kill her. He could only pray that her body was strong enough to wake up one last time before the birth of his grandchild. Thanks to his and Marie incredible physical speed they reached the hospital in no time. After a short examination the doctors that had been assigned to Chrona's case announced that the water had merely broken and probably being caught off guard she fell bumping her head. It would several hours before she gave birth to the little one.

-

Stein sat at his daughter's bedside. A band aid had been placed on the bump marring her smooth forehead. His stress was reaching new levels since his cigarettes had been taken away. He reached out and scuffed her pink hair. He wanted to be able to comfort her but found himself unable to show her affection any other way. Her blue eyes opened at the contact and she turned to look at him. He saw it in her eyes; she knew exactly what was going on. Her eyes fluttered to her swollen stomach, the reality of her situation was sinking in but her resolve was holding strong. She looked into his amber eyes with her eerily familiar blue eyes. One word that nearly sent him over the edge passed from her lips.

"Father."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: In sync with the first double digits chapter, Chrona goes into labor. So yeah, the baby will be born next chapter and the gender and the name chosen will be revealed next chapter. Stein can't convince Chrona even when he pulls the "dad" card on her. Chrona's shows she's actually very thoughtful and deep and cares about her baby. And, well, Shinigami's going to call his kind together you can just imagine how happy they'll all feel. Oh I'm going to post and Q&A session, so send me your questions about anything regarding the fic or my writing in general and I'll answer them on a youtube video. To send me questions, either put it in a review or a private message. I WILL NOT ANSWWER ANY QUESTIONS I DEEM INNAPROPIATE OR OVERLY PERSONAL! You have until this Friday.

Reviews:

fantasicpanda101: Thanks well, yeah

kittirasi: …….. I still can't comprehend what you're saying

dino kid: Yeah well I thought Kim was a nice touch.

MyObsidianSoul: Yes I have

KairiDestiny: Keep reading you won't be disappointed.

Primitiveradiogoddess: Multitasking rocks! Thank you for your kind words.

punkproud: Yeah that would be sad


	11. Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

-

-

"Chrona, how are you feeling?" He asked. Stupid question but a standard one. Marie had left to bring Chrona some stuff from home while Stein stayed with his daughter.

"A little scared to be honest." She mumbled.

"Scared of dying?"

"No, that my child will grow up without a mother or a father, like me." Her hands rubbed the stirring in her womb, she knew that her baby was about to be born. She didn't know how, but she just knew.

"I'm sure Kid will come back soon, and he'll love that baby so much." He did his best to reassure her. He could explain the physical workings of most animals, reanimate the dead, and adjust his wavelength to match anyone; but this, comforting his child, he was clueless.

"I know he will but I'm just scared that he won't. What if he dies too?"

"He won't Kid's a shinigami, he's very durable. You've seen him get crazy and if he really knows about your child he will fight anything to get back." He had seen Kid in action, it was guarantee he would find a way back. He watched Chrona, he noticed her unsure expression.

"You can still back out if you want. I can tell you're scared." She shook her head slowly.

"I just wish I could watch this child grow up. I just wish it could know me, what I look like and sound like. I will never be there, not for its first day or school, its first date, graduation, wedding, or anything else. I'm not sure I can deal with that knowledge." Stein felt inspiration strike him.

"I think I can help you with that." He left the room and came back with a strange, to Chrona, object.

"Do you know what this is?" She shook her head.

"It's called a camera, I can record you doing or saying something with it. You can record a message for your child."

"Really?"

"Really." He turned it on and pointed it at her.

"Well, say something." He told her.

"What do I say?"

"That's up to you, say something you want your child to hear from you."

"Alright. Um." She looked into the camera.

"Hi, um, little one, I'm your mother. I just want you to know that I have no idea what I'm talking about right now and I'm not sure I can deal with this but I'm trying all for you. I love you and I know I'm going to die today but I'm willing to do this for you. Nothing would make me happier than to see you grow up well." She stopped, thinking of what she should say next.

"I just want you to know, that your father and I love you so much; no matter what anyone says about you, don't listen. You were born of a good and pure love, that's more than most people can say. I love more than enough to die for you and your father did everything in his power to protect us. He loves you so much and you will grow up with so many people here to love you. Though I won't be here and I will miss everything, though I'm not sure I can deal with that I can deal with loving you and your father. Your grandfathers will be there for you every step if the way and it is my sincerest hope your father will do the same." Tears were starting to leak from her eyes.

"I such a useless mother and I know that. I will never hold you or see you. I will miss every big event in your life, events I never got to experience myself. I don't even know what your name or gender will be. But I will leave you in good hands. I can't think of anything else to say, so I'll just say that I really, really love you one last time." She started crying tears of pride and happiness. Stein stopped recording.

"I'm sure the child will love watching that." He attempted to reassure.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course what is it?" He had been a horrible excuse for a father for the majority of her life but he planned to make it up to her.

"Will you promise to care for my baby?" His expression dropped. He had basically failed to be a parent to a teenager how on earth was he supposed to care for a newborn? He was likely to dissect the baby rather than care for it.

"Wouldn't you rather Shinigami-sama raise it until Kid comes back?" He attempted.

"No, I want you to care for the baby." Stein was about to refuse when he watched her cringe in pain. Her contractions were really starting now. How could he honestly refuse her?

"I'll do it."

-

"Shinigami-sama!"

"Eh? What is it Spirit-kun?" He asked bouncy as always though inside his mind was suffering in turmoil.

"Chrona's gone into labor; the baby's going to be born!" Shinigami-sama was man that was rarely surprised or shocked. Now was one of the few moments where all his acquired wisdom and experiences lapsed entirely.

"What?"

"Chrona's going to give birth!" Now when he had seen Maria begin to have issue with Kid, aka bleeding profusely from places she shouldn't he had indeed panicked but no, he was just in a state of shock. He had been the youngest in his family and since he came from a race of solitary beings he had never been around for a birth except for his own child whose birth went terribly wrong. A normal regular birth was unknown territory for this god of death. He collapsed to the floor.

"She's havin' the baby, oh wonderful we must be sure to give her a crib~"

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Of course Spirit, now where are those pixies with the honey infused muffins!"

"Uh, someone, find him a doctor, I think he's finally gone insane, where's Stein?"

"With his daughter obviously." Replied Sid.

"Great. Freakin' peachy, Chrona's having shinigami-sama's grandchild and he's talking about muffins!"

"Yeah that's not a good sign, did anyone inform Kim to be there?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, I told her. We're hoping that she may be able to prevent the child from entirely killing Chrona."

"Good. She may be able to be a mother to that child."

"Yeah we certainly don't need another OCD shinigami." Sid nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Spirit, I remember when Maria-sama died; Shinigami-sama buried himself in his work. Who was taking care of Kid?"

"Shinigami-sama's older sister Naomi came to care for him."

"Older, isn't he the oldest."

"Youngest actually, he tells me about his family sometimes. He had six older sisters."

"Six?!"

"Yeah, all girls, he was the only boy. He didn't really know them well though; most had already married with families of their own by the time he was born. Only his sister Chiyoko was still living with them when he was born."

"So his sister was raising his son, why'd she leave?"

"She had to go back to her own family. I think we can attribute her abandonment as to why Kid developed OCD."

-

Maka stopped what she was doing although she was now a he, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Soul, who was obnoxiously cute, asked what was wrong. Maka shook her head and kept moving. She didn't know why she suddenly felt anxious or even scared? What was wrong, she was very in tuned with souls; she knew this from the fact that she could track people from great distances away. She shook her head again and kept walking; Kid needed them she had to save him.

Little did she know a girl was watching the group. She was hiding behind a boulder. Her eyes were large and silver, her hair was the palest blue. Surprisingly her skin was quite dark. She watched the group with interest, they smelled of the outside world, real air and real earth. She decided she would follow them maybe they could free her from this book at last. Everyone she knew was probably already dead but there was no harm in trying. Perhaps the one she loved was still alive, perhaps.

-

Kid sat in the darkness of insanity, cackling to himself. He felt the pain and fear of his little one, he should be there. He should be there for Chrona and his baby. Kid had responsibilities that he wasn't fulfilling. Why couldn't he be there? The voice of The Great Old one echoed in his head calling him pathetic. Worrying for a girl who was guaranteed to die. His sobbed mentally but outwardly just cackled harder. No, why did she have to die. Kid wanted so badly to have one more day with her.

The memory came back. He remembered just holding her in the after-glow. He was playing with her hair and breathing in her scent. She smelled clean and pure. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Chrona had nuzzled his neck and he held her even closer. Suddenly he heard her sob. He pulled back to look at her, she was crying. She just kept crying, he thought it was his fault. He asked her what was wrong and she told him something he would never forget.

Someone as bad as her didn't deserve to be this happy.

This caused as flow of sympathy and swept her into his arms again. He assured her that she was the kindest sweetest person he had ever known. Kid assured the crying girl that he truly cared for her. Chrona smiled gratefully and cried again, this time from happiness. From that lapse in his judgment, from that moment of unadulterated passion a new life and soul had been born. A child born of love.

He took hold of that memory and held it close.

-

"It hurts!" She wailed. She clung to her father's hand on one side and Marie's on the other. Kim stood ready to aid the birth. Nygus was there helping too.

"It's okay Chrona, just keep pushing." Marie urged. Stein just said nothing knowing any comfort he tried to give would only make the situation worse. All he could do was stand there and hold her hand. She was surprisingly strong, hence the little cracking sounds his hand was emitting.

"Just a little longer Chrona." Stein watched as her eyes seemed to be half-lidded. Her body was exhausted already. She looked like she was going to fall unconscious. He tightened his grip on his daughter's hand.

"Chrona, look at me." She turned her head to see him.

"Keep looking at me, don't let the darkness take you. If you do you will never get to see your baby." She nodded weakly and kept her eyes open.

"I can see the head!" Kim shouted.

"Come on sweetheart, just a little more." Marie encouraged. Chrona screamed again.

"It hurts so badly!" She cried into Marie's hand.

"I know baby, I know. Think of you baby, think of how beautiful it will be." Chrona clenched her teeth.

"Come on Chrona, give one more big push!" Chrona gave one last reverberating scream before they heard another kind of cry.

"It's a girl."

"Hear that Chrona, its beautiful little girl." Marie cried.

"I wanna see her." Chrona slurred. Kim handed the baby to Chrona. Chrona's eyes welled with tears and cradled the baby to her chest.

"Azalea." She whispered then she fell back on the pillow limp.

"She's flat lining, get the baby out of here!" Nygus ripped the baby from Chrona's arms deposited the infant, newly christened Azalea, into Stein's arms. Stein was shoved out of the room along with Marie.

"She's not waking up!" Stein stood outside the infirmary with his newborn granddaughter.

He was going to lose her, he really failed her.

Now all he had was Azalea.

-

-

-

-

Princess: Well the baby is born and it's a girl, you got it right Primitiveradiogoddess! I'm sad for Chrona but that's the way things go. Azalea is the name I chose when I made her up. I needed the names for other reaper characters and possible name for Azalea. Azalea is a flower used in oriental poisons for centuries, it's a flower of death, hence my choice. There's a flashback to "that night" and shinigami loses his freaking mind. Oh yeah and then there's the cannon moment with Maka and company being gender bended LOL. You will see who creeper girl is later on. Still have until Friday to ask me any questions about the story or my writing in general.

Reveiws:

Fantasticpanda101: Well name and gender revealed.

dino kid: yeah he will oh well

KairiDestiny: Thank you!

Primitiveradiogoddess: I always enjoy your reviews thank you!

MyObsidianSoul: Oh wow, thank you, that's a great compliment.

Heartless: I love hearing I've improved, thank you!

spawnspectre: Yeah every girl changes when she becomes a mother.

kittirasi: I'm sorry for all the misunderstandings, I understand now, thank you for your compliments.

punkproud: Oh the coven will be a tough crowd.

CristyNoTaiktsu: Thank you.


	12. Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

-

-

Stein walked to the nursery where Chrona should have been. The bed was made but no one was in it. He knew that all too well. Marie had heard Azalea whimpering meaning she had woken him up to take care of it. Evidently shinigami children instinctively trusted those of blood relation and cried inconsolably when placed in anyone else's care; as Shinigami-sama had hastily explained when the child had lost it after being in Kim's arms. This was the reason for Shinigami-sama had asked his sister to care for Kid rather than a nanny. This was a rather irritating debilitation since the Azalea cried whenever someone other than Stein or Shinigami-sama held her. Everyone else found a little humor in that fact.

It had taken another long debate to convince his boss that he should be allowed to care for the newborn. Even Spirit wasn't on his side; he felt that though he should care for Chrona, who by all fair arguments was his daughter, there was no way in hell he had any business caring for a newborn. In the end the fact Marie would be surveying him at all times won him the argument; not to mention it had been a promise on Chrona's deathbed.

He opened the door and saw the woman of his insane dreams inside. Her short cropped black hair was new to him, it curled around her ears. In her arms was none other than his little granddaughter Azalea. She was rocking the child who was giggling at the sight of her. That child really did trust blood relatives. Medusa held the child close to her chest, more affectionately than she had probably treated Chrona.

"Why hello Stein." She smiled at him as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Hello." He told her calmly.

"What a beautiful granddaughter we have."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll put her down." Medusa ignored him.

"Chrona did something right for once. Where is she anyway?"

"She didn't make it now put Azalea down."

"Is that her name?"

"Let her be Medusa."

"She got her hair from her father didn't she?" Medusa ignored his demands again. She ran her manicured finger nails through the child's thick dark curls.

"What's it to you?"

"Who is her father anyway?"

"I don't believe that that is any of your business."

"Well the father is the boy that was taking advantage of my daughter's innocence." She stated calmly continuing to comb through the infant's black curls.

"Give me the child Medusa." He hissed, feeling a strange wave of possessiveness come over him.

"Such a beautiful little thing." She turned to stare him full in the eyes.

"We failed with Chrona, love, we don't we make it right by raising our granddaughter." She sauntered up to him.

"Together." Stein put his face really close to hers.

"No thanks." In one swift moment Marie came barreling in sensing the distress. Stein grabbed the infant from Medusa and jumped out of the way. Medusa dodged the angry tonfa by centimeters.

"Well, it's quite clear I'm not welcome to meet my own granddaughter. But mark my words, that child has a destiny entwined with the witches, just like her mother." She vanished into the darkness of the night leaving Stein and Marie, still in pajamas, standing there with a squirming baby girl.

-

He couldn't feel them anymore. Beloved Chrona and their child had vanished from his senses. Who had decided that Chrona of all people should die? Well, so be it. If Chrona did not deserve to live neither did anyone else. He would restore order, he would kill, and he would destroy. Nobody would be left and when all else was gone he would add to the nothingness by obliterating his own self and join his lover, unborn baby, his father and mother in the oblivion.

Kid was a shinigami, a harbinger of death. The others had always mocked and scorned him for his human mother. They would all pay, they would eat their words as he restored order to this chaotic world. They would stare in admiration of his skills, they would worship him and he would finally prove his worth.

-

Stein carried his infant granddaughter through the halls of Shibusen. Many of the students still weren't used to seeing Stein carrying Azalea around and stared. He ignored them; they had no right to question him in any shape or form. He headed through the twists and turns. He came to the door and stopped. Stein opened the door casually and entered. Azalea was currently pulling on his collar.

"How's she doing Kim?"

"Not better but at least not any worse." Kim said quietly moving her slightly glowing hands from the unconscious girl.

Chrona had not died as Stein had led Medusa to think. She had survived but barely. The pink haired mother was currently in a coma from the birth. According to Kim right when her heart stopped the connection between her soul and body had been almost severed. The thin thread connecting her soul to her body was the only thing keeping her alive. Stein had brought little Azalea for her checkup with Kim. Frankly he knew little about shinigami anatomy and hoped that Kim would help in even the smallest way.

"How's Azalea doing?"

"She doesn't cry a lot but she really likes attention." He sighed. Kim tentatively took the infant from Stein. The effect was instantaneous. Azalea started to cry. Kim held the hysterical infant for a few more moments to check her vitals before handing the child back to her grandfather. The minute Azalea was back in a relative's arms she calmed down and sniffled pitifully grabbing at Stein's finger.

"She's very healthy."

"That's good to hear." He sat in the chair at Chrona's bedside. He rubbed her hand with his thumb. Azalea reached out for Chrona giggling. Stein felt his heart twist a little. Azalea kept reaching for Chrona until Stein relented and laid the child next to her comatose mother. Azalea giggled and squirmed happily laying next to her mother. It was a heart wrenching scene, Kim had even looked away. Azalea already had a strong bond to her mother, despite never interacting with her; an instinct as a shinigami. Stein continued to rub her hand, unable to think of anything to say to make her wake up.

"Talk to her, they say it helps people wake up." Kim gave a small smile before leaving him alone with his child and grandchild. Stein sat in the silence broken only the occasional happy gurgles and giggles of Azalea.

"Chrona….." He started.

"I know you may not think there's a lot in the real world waiting for you when you wake up but there are so many people that will miss you."

"Think of how sad you'll make Maka and your friends."

"Kid will be very sad, you make him happy." That wasn't enough.

"Think of your daughter, she waiting for you Chrona. She needs you more than anything, so please come back for her." He paused reaching his hand to ruffle her pretty pink hair.

"Come back for me too."

Stein lifted the little child back into his arms and left the room ignoring the infant's whimpers. He couldn't sit there anymore. He was a failure of a father, his daughter, the daughter that was so much like his dear mother, was laying comatose in a hospital cot with her newborn daughter laying next her unaware of her condition. The infant squirmed in his arms unwilling to leave her mother behind. He left her with Marie in an empty school room playing the video Chrona had made when she had gone into labor. When all else failed the video always calmed Azalea down and kept her busy while relatives were unable to care for her.

-

The Spartoi approached the gluttony chapter and Maka stopped. Soul questioned what was wrong. Maka tried to catch everyone's attention but she was ignored. She tried to gather them all together to tell them that she sensed something. Maka sighed in defeat and decided to pursue the strange soul on her own. She turned corners as she followed the wavelength, maybe not the smartest thing to do, leaving her group behind, but she needed to know.

"You found me." She looked up and saw a girl sitting on a ledge. The girl had long pale blue hair and large silver eyes. Her skin was a deep sun kissed brown. She was wearing a fancy but very outdated dress.

"Who are you? Why are you following us?" Maka hissed.

"It's rude to make accusations without even introducing yourself." She said calmly cocking her head.

"My name is Maka."

"Alyce." She stated jumping down from the ledge.

"Nice to meet you Maka."

"Why are following us?"

"You smell like the outside world." She told her.

"Huh?"

"You smell like the world outside this book. I've been in this place for ages but I still remember the outside world."

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Alyce."

"Weapon or a meister, or are you another monster in this book?" Alyce shook her head.

"She's a demi-witch." Maka spun around to see Index floating there.

"She's one of the oldest residents of this book."

"I've never heard of a demi-witch." Maka mumbled

"A demi-witch is a non-witch child of a witch. They're almost always male but in every one million demi-witch births, there's one female. They had a father with a powerful soul, generally weapon or meister. Demi-witch females are far more powerful than their males counterparts, but not until they 'bloom'."

"Bloom?"

"When they fully develop, most die because their mothers generally kill them. Upon blooming females become completely immune to magic and even have magic of their own. The most valuable point about them is they have the magic ability of a pure-blooded witch with destructive impulses. Very valuable, Alyce is currently the only widely known demi-witch female. She can move freely through the chapters and knows them almost as well as I do."

"Oh Index, you're so smart." She giggled latching on the bizarre little creature.

"Let me go Lady Alyce, please."

"Okay. So why are you in the book Maka?"

"Our friend has been kidnapped and is in the deepest chapter of the book. Do you think you could help us?"

"Sure, only if you promise to help me get out of this book."

"It's a deal."

-

"Marie, why hello." Marie stared up at him with one tried eye. She looked at him then the screaming infant she was carrying.

"Good God, please take her, she's inconsolable and Stein's locked himself in his lab working on something to help Chrona." Shinigami-sama chuckled.

"You struck me as a motherly type Marie."

"I've tried everything; even Chrona's video isn't helping. Please Shinigami-sama, help." She held out the squirming girl out to her grandfather. The minute Azalea saw her cloak clad grandpa she reached out for him and cried even harder. Shinigami-sama took the infant and crying stopped instantaneously.

"It's okay Aza, it's okay. Grandfather's here."He ran his huge fingers through the child's black curls. She clutched his cloak with one hand and waved her other arm around. Shinigami-sama remembered when Kid had been this young. Azalea looked a lot like Kid did when he was a baby. The same black curls and big shining eyes stared up at him, not to mention her smile was just as adorable. This was the first time he had held his granddaughter, as angry as he was with his son; he could never hate the child. When Kid had first been born, he had resented Kid for killing his wife. However, when he held his son all his resentment and anger died in a moment. He could only pray that his son wouldn't make the same mistake with his newborn daughter and that he would come back safe.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Ha ha I fooled you! Did you really think Chrona was going to die, well to be honest I originally was going to. Frankly though I didn't have the heart, not to mention she will play an essential role in later chapters. So I should have the video up and running at the same time as this chapter. Check my profile for the link.

Reviews:

fantasticpanda101: Thank you!

Medusathesnake: I shall!

KairiDestiny: I have to say, I'm flattered that you would still right a review despite an injured arm.

Primitiveradiogoddess: That is a great compliment to my work

punkproud: Here it is!

wolfman6696: Yeah well, drama makes for an interesting story, I just hope I'm not overdoing it.

Heartless: Wow, now I kinda feel like I ruined it by letting her live.

MyObsidianSoul: Aw, thank you for your kind words and dedication! So yeah, they did save her.

dino kid: Thanks

Gee: Oh yes I did! LOL

CristyNoTaikustu: You're welcome hun!

animeaddict411: Well she's alive!


	13. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

X

X

"This is it?" Maka said standing at the door with the others. They had all had a good laugh upon finding Soul was the only one still in his reversed gender.

"Yes." Alyce mumbled staring at the door in uncertainty.

"Why are you so hesitant Alyce?"

"In all the years I've been here I never once passed through that door."

"Why?"

"A Great Old One lies beyond it. He wishes to drive others into the insanity where he resides. If your friend is truly in there, I can promise he will be the same as when you last met." Everyone nodded.

"He's our friend we'll help him." Liz confirmed and Pattie nodded in agreement.

"If you're sure Miss." Alyce closed her eyes and opened the door. There was a bright flash of light and they knew nothing.

x

"Franken, Franken are you in here?" Franken looked up from the songbird he was dissecting. His bedroom door opened and he heard the soft padding of fluffy, slipper clad feet. He turned his head saw a flash of a delicate rose pink. He stared up into the golden eyes that matched his own.

"My, what are you doing here Franken?" She peaked over his shoulder. Her silken hair brushed against his face.

"I want to compare songbird vocal cords to that of a crow." He explained nonchalantly.

"Well clean up darling, dinner will be ready soon." She kissed his forehead not even flinching at the blood that was smearing on her fingertips. What a good mother she was. He watched as his mother left the room her pink hair swaying side to side.

Franken walked down the stairs, his short legs forcing him almost jump for each step. He heard a crash and sauntered into the kitchen. His mother was on the floor weeping, nursing a wound on her cheek. His father, Victor Stein stood over his wife Elizabeth with a wild look in his pale blue eyes. Franken stared at his mother and father, he fully comprehended the situation and hoped that the situation would bring him amusement. His father yelled at his Mother often. Stein didn't like his father, he was a sheep. His mother denied anything she didn't like, like how she denied her son was selfish brat, pathetic woman.

"This is your fault! Damned women, you gave birth to a monster! What kind of eight year old dissects innocent animals?!"

"He's just interested in biology is all Dear! Please he's just a little different!"

"I can't believe you! Were you drinking or smoking during your pregnancy behind my back?!"

"I wasn't!"

"You give birth to murderous psychopath and now you tell me you want another child?! You'll just make more of him! The doctors don't know what's wrong with him. Dammit what did you do?!" She whimpered. Then his father spotted him. Franken flinched under his father's glare. He began to storm towards his son, he walked backwards instinctively. Victor grabbed his son and lifted him up.

"Little monster!" He hissed, Franken smelled alcohol on his breath. His mother's voice rang out.

"No please!" Franken felt himself being ripped from his father's grip and into his mother's arms.

"Move out of the way Liza." He felt his mother shake her head furiously.

"No!"

"Move Liza, or you'll regret it!"

"He's my son!"

"He's a monster, now move!"

"No!" He heard a loud cracking noise. Liza's grip grew limp and she fell to the floor. Franken stared at his mother, her eyes were blank and there was blood pooling around her skull. His father was holding a frying pan his eyes wild and gray hair falling in front of them as he stared down his son and then what he had done. Franken stared back at his lifeless mother lying in a puddle of her own blood. Her pink hair that her son had always admired was slowly being dyed red. He did not feel sad, he didn't feel remorse, and he didn't mourn the woman who had saved his life.

He felt nothing.

x

Stein woke with a start. He panted for a few moments before turning his screw a few times. He hadn't dreamt about his mother's murder in years. Stein had been so young at the time. No matter what he did he would never stop seeing that woman's face. Elizabeth Stein had been the only one to love him unconditionally, as a child everyone else was afraid. She saved his life and he couldn't mourn her. Stein was incapable feeling the gratitude or sorrow towards his mother.

Now, when he saw Chrona, those few days he spent with her made his chest twist in unfamiliar emotions. When he saw his daughter, he thought of that woman who was so long forgotten in his memory. His daughter was as maternal as her grandmother. Stein found himself feeling attached and protective of his daughter and granddaughter. They were his family and long suppressed emotions of familial love were showing and being expressed toward his strange little family.

Yet somehow, his loving daughter and adorable granddaughter both had the eyes of his father. His father, who murdered the woman he promised to love and protect because he was afraid of the child they had created. It was a cruel twist of fate. Through some strange twist, though both her parents had golden eyes, Chrona had been born with blue eyes, her grandfather's eyes, eyes she then passed to her innocent daughter who knew no mother or father.

He wondered vaguely if fate was punishing him for not mourning his savoir, perhaps fate was laughing at him by giving him a daughter who looked exactly like Liza. He lit up a cigarette and continued his research on comatose patients and how they wake them up. He wondered vaguely if his mother had been reborn in his daughter. Regardless, he was going to save his daughter, no matter what he had to do to accomplish it. Azalea would not grow up with only him as a guardian. He would never allow her to grow up without her mother, and hopefully her father.

x

Liz opened her eyes and found them all floating in white nothingness. She hurried and started to wake everyone up. Everyone opened their eyes complaining of sore heads and achy limbs. They saw Alyce shifting constantly embarrassed by her floating skirts. Maka tried to get a hold of her settings. Then once everyone was up and about they saw it. There was a huge black mass floating in the middle of the nothingness and seated in some invisible chair before it was none other than Kid.

He was laughing.

"Kid!" Liz and Pattie shouted! Everyone else smiled but Maka saw Alyce pale in the corner of her eye.

"Is that your friend?"

"Yeah, why." Maka laughed.

"He's gone." She whispered.

"Hello, hello, what do we have here Great Old One? They're messing up the beauty of the nothingness."

"Kid?" Liz questioned quietly.

"Pathetic humans, oh Alyce, you've come to visit me. What an honor." The black formation of ooze chuckled.

"My Lord…."

"How long has it been Alyce since we fought side by side?"

"Hundreds of years, 'tis hard to keep track in this prison."

"Tell me dear, why are you in here."

"I don't know."

"Well, then this is a truly a meeting of fate. How do you like my new pet Alyce? I just recently acquired him. He's Shinigami-sama's son." Alyce turned her attention to kid who was chuckling quietly to himself.

"You drove him mad."

"No I awoke the madness that he had been suppressing since his birth. His birth itself was an act of madness, I never knew Shinigami-sama to be such a victim to emotion."

"How do you mean?"

"The child is a half-breed, not unlike yourself." Alyce said nothing. Kid continued to float around laughing at some unknown joke.

"Kid, what's wrong with you?!" Liz cried desperately.

"I just saw the truth of order and beauty." He shrugged with a smile.

"Kid?"

"They were killed, two innocent lives. If they had no right to live, then neither does anyone else. We shall all join them in the beauty of nothingness." He said chuckling.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The two lives who mattered most to me. They're gone and I no longer have a reason to indulge in foolish human emotion. I'm done being human, my mother be damned. Human emotion is only a burden to a true shinigami. We control and ignore empathy, damn my father and ancestors on both sides. They're indulgent and it makes them weak."

"Kid? But we're all right here!" Pattie attempted.

"Ha, how vain, you think you're worthy of the position of my most precious person. She's dead and now you all will join her."

"Kid?" A huge black energy wave attacked them sending them all flying.

"Tsubaki, transform!" Black*Star ordered.

"But it's Kid…." She mumbled.

"We can't fight him; he's stronger than any of us!" Liz explained. Kid started to laugh and more black energy shaped like skulls fluttered around him. Maka gritted her teeth.

"She's right, Blair, get us out of here!"

"Right, everyone hold on!" They all grabbed one another's hands.

"Alyce! Grab my hand!" Alyce reached up and snagged Maka's hand at the last minute.

Kid watched his former friends disappear. He continued to laugh with unbridled amusement, they were gone and he had lost his chance at escape, but another would come. His father, being that emotionally sack of fluff would not live up on him even if it cost him the world. He was so attached to a human woman of all things. So attached was he, that he hung on to his defective half-breed son, a mistake he would soon regret.

x

They all tumbled back into the real world. They had failed. The witches all stared at the disheveled group. Pattie had been burned from Kid's attack and was clinging to her sister. Maka's hair had been singed but seemed alright otherwise. Everyone else just seemed to be a concoction of bumps and bruises. Spirit and Shinigami-sama were there waiting for them.

"Are alright you alright Maka?! Ah! Your hair is singed; come to Papa, Papa will heal your wounds!"

"Let go of me Papa."

"Where's my son?" They all turned to face Shinigami-sama. Slowly, one by one, they turned away from his gaze.

"We're sorry Shinigami-sama, we couldn't save him." Maka finally stated.

"He's gone insane."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Princess: Apparnely FFN no longer accepts dashes in stories so I'll be using X's from now on. Crow on toast. Anyway I just took my SAT's today and came back from looking at colleges so my brain is drained. So there's a bit of insight on Stein's past it wouldn't surprise me if his mother was murdered in front of him. So yeah.

Reviews: (OMG so many!)

dino kid: Haha, I enjoy giving my readers heart attacks, unless they die, that makes me sad.

Fantasticpanda101: Demi-witch I a creature of my own creation Yay!

MyObsidianSoul: Oh do you now? Well, we'll just see about that. LOL

KairiDestiny: Oh I know the dangers of softballs all too well! Don't hurt yourself again.

Primitiveraiogoddess: Well we'll see about Medusa's plans

CristNoTaikutsu: And she shan't, yet at least.

Heartless: In case you didn't see my Q&A session I will do a collaboration with you but prefer by I mid-June when school is over and this story is mostly done.

punkproud: In the words of MyOsidianSoul, he's off his rocker.

Ms. Chevious: I love hearing compliments and reviews from fellow KxC writers.

xXreikanzakiXx: I hope you can too.

Rayquaza of Slytherin: (Blushes) Thank you

kittirasi: I shall!

wolfman6696: I will!

mag77: I appreciate your thoughts

x3sploosh: Azalea's really too young to judge just yet but no doubt she'll have attrubtes of both sides, as mentioned earlier that shinigami ad witches are similar in many ways.


	14. Alyce

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

x

x

"I'm sorry; please understand there was nothing we could do to save him." Liz sobbed supporting her sister. Shinigami-sama said nothing, he just turned to leave.

"I see, well rest up we'll think of a new pan in the morning."

"Shinigami-sama!" Shinigami-sama stopped and turned to look at the group again. He spotted Alyce in her renaissance dress, blue hair, silver eyes and dark skin.

"Alyce?"

"Is it really you?" He turned entirely to face her. She laughed and ran to hug him.

"I've missed you!"

"Hello Alyce." He said quietly.

"Don't worry; we'll get your son back."

"I know you will, but he'll never be the same. Tell me Alyce, how did this happen?" Alyce clinched his cloak in her dark hands.

"_He_ found your son and awakened the madness in him." They all saw their leader flinch.

"Him?"

"Yes."

"I need some time to think this through."

"I understand, I'll do some research." She told him. They watched Shinigami-sama retreat. The silence said more than any words could. Alyce followed him. Spirit saw his daughter's crushed expression.

"He's not mad at you."

"I know." Spirit bit his lip trying to think of what to say. Then it hit him.

"Maka, Papa has a surprise for you." He attempted.

x

Spirit walked his daughter down the hall. Soul, the Thompsons, Tsubaki, and Black*Star followed. Spirit knew Maka wouldn't be happy to hear what happened to Chrona but she would be happy to see she was sort of alright. He stopped in front o the infirmary and looked at his daughter. Her eyes showed how puzzled she was. He opened the door and left Maka to the rest.

"Chrona!" Maka ran to her bedside. The other's stared with wide eyes. Maka worked furiously to wake the girl up.

"She won't wake up. I just wanted to show you she was alive."

"Why won't she wake up?" Maka whined looking at her father.

"Well, you see…" The door opened again and Stein walked in holding a black haired infant with big blue eyes. The baby giggled and reached for Chrona.

"Oh you're back. Good to hear."

"Did I hit my head harder than I thought or is Stein holding a baby?" Liz asked.

"What are you doing here? To help Chrona?" Soul asked.

"A man can't visit his comatose daughter?" The Spartoi's jaws dropped.

"C-Chrona's your daughter?!" Black*Star shouted incredously.

"Quiet boy, you'll scare Azalea. I just got her to stop crying too."

"Who?" Stein gestured to the infant in his arms.

"My granddaughter."

"Huh?" They all stated in unison.

"It's why Chrona isn't waking up." Spirit added. Stein made a remark not to refer to the infant as an "it".

"You mean that baby…..?"

"Chrona's newborn daughter."

"Huh?" They repeated.

"Chrona gave birth to Azalea two days ago, she hasn't woken up since." Stein explained sitting at her bedside. He ruffled her pink hair.

"Who did this to her?" Maka whispered running her fingers down Chrona's cheek.

"What, experimented on her, keeping her from waking up, or the one who got her pregnant?" Stein asked dryly, placing Azalea of the bed with her mother. Every giggle made Maka's heart wrench further.

"Why won't she wake up?" Maka asked Stein, her eyes welling with tears.

"We checked her soul wavelength, the connection between body and soul was nearly severed but it's repaired itself. Technically she should wake up; we figure there are two reasons why she hasn't. She doesn't know how to wake her body up or she doesn't want to." Tsubaki gaped.

"Why wouldn't she want to wake up?"

"Well, she has a scalpel-happy father, diabolical witch mother, Ragnarok, absent baby-daddy, newborn infant to care for, bad memories, lack of memories, unfamiliar surroundings need I go on?" Spirit said dryly.

"Scalpel-happy?" Stein questioned.

"With all that to come back to I wouldn't wake up either." Soul remarked.

"Soul." Maka hissed.

"She wouldn't do that, she really loved Azalea, there's no way she wouldn't want to come back to her daughter." He said quietly combing his fingers through Azalea's curls.

"So, who's Azalea's father?" Maka asked the unspoken question.

"Death the Kid." Stein and Spirit answered together, obviously exasperated.

"Kid?!" They all shouted.

"Since when?!" Liz asked being supported by her sister.

"Apparently when Chrona was here at Shibusen, she was having a very 'intimate' relationship with Kid."

"I'm going to kick his freaking ass!" Maka screeched.

"Same here!" Liz added.

"How dare he violate her innocence?!"

"Let's castrate him!" Pattie suggested. Everyone was silent, and the boys paled.

"Uh Pattie, I think that's a bit extreme." Liz attempted to calm her crazed sister.

"You said she seems dead?" Tsubaki ventured.

"Close, but she's not dead, no."

"Do you think Kid was taking about her when he was talking about that dead girl?" Tsubaki asked.

"Maybe." Liz sent a baffled look to her sister.

"How did we not catch that?" She continued.

"Dunno, though it was suspicious that one day he kicked us out without warning." Pattie remarked.

"I just figured he was on a symmetry rampage." Liz commented flatly.

Maka approached Chrona and sat on the other side. She looked peaceful and her figure had filled out a little from childbirth. Her hair was longer now and neatly cut, had she seen Kid before she returned to Shibusen? She was breathing on her own, a good sign, she just hadn't woken up. Chrona looked as if she would any moment though. Maka brushed her fingers through the girl's silken hair. Then she spied Azalea.

"May I hold her?"

"Not a good idea."

"Why?" Stein figured that she wouldn't give up until she tried.

"Fine, hold her." Maka excitedly lifted the infant into her arms and the effect was immediate. The child whimpered and began to cry.

"Soul, please take the infant or she won't stop."

"What makes you think she won't cry when I hold her?"

"Just do it." Soul grudgingly took the infant and the crying stopped.

"Huh?"

"Shinigami children cry when someone other than a relative is holding them."

"But I'm not a relative."

"Yes you are, you're Kid's cousin." Soul scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Your father's sister, Maria, is Kid's mother." Seeing continued silence he gestured to Spirit.

"Spirit do you still have that photo from the day you became a Death Scythe?" Spirit nodded. He pulled out a photograph he kept in his pocket. He unfolded it for Soul to see. It was party and everyone was celebrating Spirit's and Kami's success. Standing next to Shinigami, was Maria. Her white hair gleamed and her golden eyes were like honey. Spirit pointed to her.

"That is your Aunt Maria, your father's younger sister."

"But my father's an only child."

"No, your aunt was just disowned when they found out she was a weapon." Soul was silent, staring at the photo unblinkingly.

"What sort of weapon was she…..?" He asked slowly.

"A scythe. It runs in the family I suppose."

"Is that why Soul can hold her and I can't."

"Don't take it personally. Why don't you all settle down while I get Azalea back home?" Her took the infant from Soul and walked away.

"Is it me or is he acting like a dad?" Soul whispered.

"I see it too." Maka agreed.

"It's creepy."

x

Shinigami-sama sat alone in the Death Room. His son was gone, and insane. His previous ally had driven his son insane. Now his precious grandchild was without both a mother and a father with no hope of regaining either of them anytime soon. The only condolence was that the students came back mostly unharmed and they had even brought back Alyce, one of his former allies. Alyce had been missing for almost eight hundred years and now she was back. She was sitting at his side. Seeing her explained why Chrona had survived. Chrona was one of the few witches' daughters born a demi-witch. One look from Alyce confirmed it. Chrona had been the first known female demi-witch in over eight hundred years. Chrona hadn't bloomed yet so she had no idea what she was, neither did Medusa. If Medusa had known what she had birthed she may had just killed her daughter immediately.

"Shinigami-sama….." Alyce and Shinigami-sama jumped. They turned to see Mabaa stepping through the Death Room. It was not the old women the many witches had known, she had taken on her true form. Mabaa in reality still was as beautiful she was as when she was young. She stepped in her ragged cloak and bandages over one eyes, along with her usual witch's hat.

"Mabaa, what are you doing here?" He asked standing.

"To warn you."

"Why would the Grand High Witch be here to help me?"

"Someone who is not a Grand High Witch any longer." Mabaa turned her head and gazed upon Alyce sitting on the ground.

"Hello Alyce." Her one garnet eye stared down on her. Alyce stared back; even a demi-witch couldn't stand up to Mabaa.

"Mabaa."

"How did that happen?"

"Apparently the witches feel that I no longer fulfill their needs. They've all gone bonkers." She said casually sitting in his chair.

"How so?"

"They've chosen a new leader. An infant of all things."

"An infant."

"That's right Shinigami-sama, they're under the impression that your granddaughter is their savoir."

"You would think a witch with shinigami blood would be regarded in the same manner as a demi-witch." Mabaa chuckled.

"Quite the contrary, they think your daughter-in-law is some kind of holy witch mother. A selfless daughter who tries to redeem herself by seducing a shinigami and birthing his child, to create a witch strong enough to defeat you." Shinigami chuckled.

"I see. They intend to steal Azalea."

"Is that her name?"

"It explains why Medusa tried to kidnap Azalea and Chrona."

"Medusa's the home who sold this bizarre prophecy. So what do you intend to do about it?"

"Not sure, beef up security on the two of them. Take out anyone who gets in the way."

"Desperate to protect your son's bastard and mistress?"

"Desperate to protect my little granddaughter and her mother."

"I see, well I've warned you. I've gotten my revenge, what happens now doesn't really bother me. I'm content to spend the rest of my life alone. Be well Shinigami-sama, Alyce, this is the last you'll hear from me."

"Goodbye Mabaa." Shinigami-sama mumbled, Alyce stood up and faced her.

"Good bye, Mother."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Yeah another chapter Maka comes back and we learn what was meant by a destiny entwined with witches. There's also a little insight with Alyce. I don't really have anything else to say.

Reviews:

KairiDestiny: Wow, my fanfic is better than a serialized manga? Awesome.

dino kid: I doubt Chrona's the beat sense into someone type.

MyObsidianSoul: Yeah, I guess they were really good cookies.

Primitiveradiogoddess: Yeah you guessed it!

fantasticpanda101: Yay, you're only person who got the reference!

x3sploosh: Thank you! Dude show me those drawings, post them somewhere and send me a link!

spawnspectre: I really think that's stein's past really didn't have a big impact but his mother could have been the reason he lives a life of temperance.

kittirasi: yeah, it gets better


	15. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.

x

x

Stein lay asleep on the desk. His mind was troubled and he had fallen asleep while he was working again. He was trying to find a way to wake up his daughter. Nothing he had done had awoken his child though. Stein shifted, he had been taking care of Azalea for four days now. He needed to wake Chrona up soon. Azalea needed her mother. Then he heard a faint voice in his ear. It was calling him over and over and-

"Papa!" He jolted up so quickly that he fell out of the chair and onto the floor. He looked up half-sleep into blue eyes.

"Papa, are you alright?" He slowly stood up and addressed this figure calling him Papa.

It was Chrona.

At least her though it was her, same facial features and coloration yet different. This Chrona had long pink hair, like his own mother's hair. The long, silky strands were tried into a low ponytail with a white ribbon. Her eyes were the same bright blue but will not as anxious or frightened, just concerned that her father had been knocked over. Chrona's body was a lot less skinny; although petite she wasn't as sickly thin anymore. Chrona was wearing a Spartoi uniform for girls, similar to Maka's.

"Chrona, you're awake?"

"Of course I am. I always get up early." She explained looking up at him.

"And your hair is long."

"You said you liked my long hair Papa!" She whimpered. She started fiddling with the strands suddenly self-conscious.

"Franken, did you fall asleep at your desk again?" He heard Marie's voice echo.

"Yes he did!" Chrona answered.

"That's not good for you Franken." Marie walked in and Stein nearly collapsed again. Marie was pregnant and a ring was on her finger.

"Franken, Chrona, you'll be late if you don't leave now."

"Alright Marie, come on Papa." She grabbed his hand and headed for the door. They arrived with time to spare and stopped outside to meet the others.

"Wait who's taking care of Azalea?" Chrona glanced at him puzzled.

"Her mother I suppose."

"Her mother? Aren't you-?"

"Well, have a good day dear!" That voice was so familiar.

"Bye my sweet little Kiddo!" It was familiar, it was Maria, she was alive.

"Hahaue, I'm not a little kid anymore." Kid whined. It was Maria she was standing there dressed in gold like she always was and she was holding Azalea. Except Azalea had golden eyes instead of blue.

"Maka now keep an eye on your father now, so he doesn't flirt like he promised." It was Kami and she was standing next to Spirit and Maka. Both Kami and Spirit were wearing wedding bands. They were still married.

"Masamune, how is your partner faring in resonance training?"

"Alright I guess, but everyone has trouble with the enchanted blade you know."

"How long can he hold you now?'

"Twenty seconds."

"Ah Soul, there you are!" He turned to see Maria latching onto Soul.

"Aunt Maria, let go of me, it's not cool for guys to get hugged by their aunts."

"Promise you'll come home right after school today?"

"Sure whatever."

"Aw don't be like that my darling nephew!" Soul was living with his aunt?

"Yahoo, I promise I'll be center stage again today Ma!"

"Make me proud again today, son!" It was Misaki, Black*Star's mother. But Shibusen killed her didn't they.

"Chrona! My darling camellia!" He watched his daughter being lifted up and hugged by Death the Kid. He set her down and stood on his tiptoes to kiss her. Stein twitched. Chrona giggled and kissed him back.

"Okay boys time to give me your goodbye kiss!" Soul and Kid exchanged exasperated glances.

"We're too old for that Hahaue." Kid grumbled.

"Yeah cool guys don't kiss old ladies." This received a swift Maria Chop.

"Now boys, give her what she wants. Kid, she's your mother, she almost died giving birth to you. Soul we took you in when your family sent you here out of the goodness of our hearts. Now give Maria your kisses." The boys groaned and each kissed her cheeks. This brought giggling from the rest of the group.

"Aw Soul loves his auntie!" Maka teased.

"Shut up!"

"You know you like it!" Maka teased pecking his cheek.

Everything was happy and perfect. Maka's parents were still married and she lived with them. Maria-sama was alive; Azalea wasn't his granddaughter, but Shinigami-sama's daughter. Kid and Soul lived with both a mother and father figure. Black*Star wasn't an orphan, his mother was alive and raising him. Tsubaki's brother never became a Kishin, he was a student. His little daughter was dating Kid, and in a normal way. It seemed like the dynamic duo seemed to be a couple as well. Not to mention that he himself was married with another child on the way. It was so perfect, too perfect.

He woke up.

x

Last thing Maka had remembered was falling asleep on the couch. Now she didn't know where she was. She seemed to be in some kind of bamboo forest with leave falling around her. The grass was soft under her bare feet. The wind was blowing and it sounded like there were wind chimes in the distance. It was nighttime but the moon was bright. She heard a rustle and turned around. Maka saw a pretty young girl, a child around the age of eight. Her long black hair went down past her waist. It as pin straight except the ends became curls. Her eyes were a bright pale blue. Two, pink stripes encircled half of her head. She was wearing a pale blue kimono with pink sakura blossoms. A long black cloak engulfed her small form.

"Please, you have to help me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Azalea, you know my Hahaue." She cocked her head, fiddling with a curl.

"Azalea, you're the baby?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I can communicate with you only if I draw you into my soul."

"What do you want?" She asked slowly.

"I have some residual memories from being inside Hahaue; I know what my Chichiue looks like too. I remember you; you were different to my Hahaue. You were kind to her and befriended her. Hahaue won't respond to my wavelength, she's too used it now, and Chichiue's not here. You have to go into her soul again, it's only way to wake her up." Maka blinked at her.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a shinigami, and I knew that Hahaue wasn't going to fare well from the birth. I know how to help her because I know her body inside out. By the time I can talk I won't remember any of this, but I can help Hahaue now."

"Of course I'll help Chrona."

"She's just lost and needs someone to guide her." Maka stared at the child.

"You really are Kid's child." She nodded so her curls bounced.

"I swear I'm going to kill him."

"No! Don't kill Chichiue!"

"I didn't mean that Azalea."

"Just help Hahaue, I need her and I need Chichiue." She mumbled clutching Maka's skirt.

"I promise, you'll all be together soon." She ruffled the young girl's back hair.

x

Mabaa told him the witches had targeted Chrona and Azalea. They considered Azalea their new grand witch and Chrona some kind of holy saint woman who was born to save them all. He had already beefed up security for the comatose Chrona. Shinigami-sama was still debating with Stein on taking custody of the infant. Azalea was adorable and loved him but he would admit that Stein was doing a pretty good job and no mysterious marks had appeared on the infant. Not to mention Azalea had taken to him, for some strange reason.

"Alyce."

"Yes?"

"Your lover lives still I can call him to come here you know." Alyce looked up into his eyes startled.

"He's alive?"

"Yes." She put her hands to her lips.

"Oh my goodness. Oh goodness thank you!"

"Go rest Alice." He shooed her away. She nodded and retreated to her new bedroom.

Shinigami-sama lay in silence thinking over his new situation. Maria still wouldn't talk to him and he assumed she'd be even angrier to hear about their child going mad. He wished she was here now; she could help them raise Azalea. He had sent out the signal for the shinigami to gather and they would be here in manner of days. Five of his sisters would grudgingly accept Azalea. He worried about his eldest sister's reaction to Azalea. If she felt that the child was a danger she might kill the infant.

His oldest sister Zetsumei.

x

Maka approached her unconscious friend. She had even breathing but was entirely motionless otherwise. Maka put a hand to Chrona's forehead and synchronized wavelengths. She felt the rush as she entered the girl's soul. It was different then when she was last there. Instead of the ocean-less beach it was a maze of stairwells and doors. There was no rhyme or reason to the organization of the place. She heard a baby crying in the back round. Maka walked around until she found Chrona crouched in a corner crying.

"Chrona!" She screeched embracing the girl. It was her! Chrona looked a little different; she wasn't as skinny, being a mother put some meat on her bones. Her hair was longer; she looked the way she did in the outside world. Chrona looked up at her.

"Maka?" Maka threw her arms around her.

"Maka, I can't find her!" She cried.

"Find who Chrona?"

"Azalea, I can't find my baby anywhere."

"Chrona….."

"I hear her, but I can't find her. Help me find my baby Maka." She whimpered clinging to Maka's sleeve.

"Alright I'll help you."

The searched for what seemed like hours. They opened door after door but they never seemed to get closer to the sound. With each empty room they got more discouraged. Chrona slowly became more and more distressed. Maka realized that this was getting them nowhere. She stopped Chrona and told her to calm down. She held hands with the girl and helped her calm her wavelength. She helped Chrona concentrate until the world around them began to shift. They looked again and the world had one door where the crying was coming from. Maka pulled Chrona towards the door and entered. A bright light enveloped them.

Maka found herself outside again. She smiled and stared at Chrona. She would wake up soon hopefully. To her surprise she saw Chrona begin to stir. Her heart rate went erratic and Maka panicked. Then Maka watched as Chrona began to shift and then it happened. Chrona's eyes opened. At first her eyes were full of fear and incoherency. Then she took in her surroundings and saw Maka.

"Maka." She smiled. Maka cried and hugged her.

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Chrona wakes up. So she'll be reunited with her daughter soon. Stein makes an appearance having a fantasy about a perfect life and we see a bit of Azalea's personality. Misaki is an original character of mine, Black*Star's mother. I may post a one shot about her, and I felt that White Star, Black*Star's father, probably abandoned his clan at one point, although she wasn't innocent I felt that she may have changed during her pregnancy. She probably died trying to protect her home and her baby, considering Black*star was a newborn she may not have been happy to have an attack on the homestead.

Reviews:

fantasticpanda101: Oh he won't be happy when he comes back.

dino kid: Ah I love cake!

MyObsidianSoul: It's all about my fans, it really motivates me to keep writing.

x3sploosh: Alyce is a fully matured demi-witch. Chrona is close to blooming but the black blood has delayed her blooming.

Primitiveradiogoddess: Thank you for your congrats, and well I'm not good at writing action scenes but I'll do my best!

KairiDestiny: Did you introduce them to my story? (shameless plug I am LOL)

CristyNoTaikustu: A little humor goes a long way.

Kittirasi: Mabaa, really won't play a further role in the story it was just to give an idea of Alyce's power.

Heartless: You send me a private message or on my youtube account. If you tell me what sites you have a account on I'm sure we could make contact! Sound like ET LOL


	16. Mother and Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

"Chrona!" Maka shouted throwing her arms around the second girl.

"Maka?"

"It's alright, it's all going to be alright." Maka cried holding her.

"Maka, where's Azalea, I want Azalea." She mumbled incoherently.

"Wait here, I'll get her and your father and everyone else." Maka whispered between her tears.

Maka came back five minutes later with everyone in their bedclothes, except for Stein who had been up late working. Marie started to cry and clung to the girl. Shinigami-sama patted her head. The Thompson sisters hugged her and Tsubaki smiled at her. Then Stein approached her. He was carrying Azalea bundled in blankets so she couldn't see. He reached to touch her but withdrew. Chrona took his hand and rubbed her face against it. He flushed with embarrassment. Stein didn't know how to react to her.

"I've got someone who wants to meet you." He handed the bundle into Chrona's arms.

"Azalea." She started to cry for happiness, cradling the child to her breast. Mother and child were finally reunited. Azalea waved one little hand around grabbing a lock of Chrona's hair. She giggled finally able to interact with her mother. They all smiled watching the tender scene. Chrona and her baby were together at last.

"She's so beautiful." Chrona mumbled.

"She has your eyes." Maka whispered.

"Azalea looks like Kid." She whispered.

"She looks like you Chrona." Maka added.

"I only wish Kid were here too."

"All of us do Chrona."

The door was slammed open and then Excalibur and Alyce walked in. They all stared in mixes of horror and shock. Alyce knelt down and embraced the thing. She giggled and smiled at them.

"Young ones, I would like to thank you for returning me to my meister and lover Alyce."

"Lover? A lame thing like you has a hot girl like that as your lover?"

"Of course, I just love him." Everyone stared in horror.

"Thanks to you we can finally get married and have dozens of children." They could only picture the kind of children those two would produce.

"Oh Chrona, you're awake, I've been waiting to meet you! I've never met another of my kind!"

"Huh?"

"Chrona's a demi-witch?"

"Of course, otherwise she never would have survived that birth. Besides she's a witches' daughter who is not a witch herself am I right?'

"Well yes, but, she's not immune to magic."

"But remember she's young, she probably hasn't bloomed yet."

"So I'm not a freak?" Chrona whispered.

"Of course not, and as a fellow, I'll be more than happy to train you once your powers come in fully!"

"Really, oh thank you." For the first time in a long time, Chrona felt loved.

x

Night had come and Chrona had been discharged under Stein's care in order to keep her healthy. She moved into Azalea's nursery and into the bed Marie had prepared for her. Until she regained her strength she would have to be wheeled around in a wheel chair. She had been given her pills and settled into bed her daughter's crib nearby. She reached her hand through the bars and held her daughter's tiny hand. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a creak from her window. Chrona ignored it and turned over. Then she heard a small voice fluttered into her ear.

"It's the Holy Mother."

"She's so young." Muttered another voice.

"Hard to believe she seduced anyone, much less a shinigami, with that body."

"Here's the Holy Savoir." Muttered the first voice.

"Alright let's take her and go."

"No, we need mother _and_ child." The first voice insisted.

"No!" Chrona sat up and felt her child fly into her arms as one of the witches threw her.

"The Holy Mother's awake!"

"Stay away!" Azalea started to cry.

"Calm My Lady, we're here to free you from Shibusen."

"I like it here leave me alone."

"Lady Medusa said they would do this. Holy Mother, I'm sorry." They put a hand to her daughter's head and hers. Then she knew no more.

x

"Chrona!" Stein slammed through the door.

A group of young witches looked up to him in alarm. One was carrying his grandchild who was crying up a storm. Three or four witches were carrying his daughter. He growled and charged his wavelength in his hand. The witches tried to make a getaway but he blocked their escape.

"Vile creature, how dare you imprison the Holy Mother!"

"Holy Mother?"

"Let us take back the Holy mother!" One cried. Another tried to make off with Azalea. There was a loud crash as Marie took out the one that took the infant. After Medusa's attempt both Marie and Stein were far more attentive to their young wards. Stein moved swiftly and attacked two of the witches and Marie took out the remaining two. Three managed to escape into the darkness nursing their wounds. Stein woke up Chrona and Marie came back in holding the whimpering girl.

"Father!" She woke with a start and clung to Stein out of pure instinct. Stein stiffened at her contact but allowed her to cling to him.

"They kept calling me a Holy Mother, I don't know why." She whimpered. Then she stiffened.

"Where's Azalea?"

"Here." Marie handed the baby to her. Azalea reached out for her mother not ceasing her whimpers until she had been returned to her mother's embrace.

"Thank Goodness."

x

"I should kill you."

"Lady Medusa, please forgive us, we failed to retrieve the Holy Savoir and Holy Mother."

"Holy Mother?"

"Yes Lady Medusa."

"But she's dead."

"No Lady Medusa, she's alive. She had hair of roses and eyes of sky, just as you said." Medusa gave a small dry laugh.

"I should have known he would lie to me."

"Lady Medusa?"

"Fail me again and you will die. They're probably increasing security for the two of them." She hissed her eyes constricting.

x

It was the call. She hadn't heard that call in years, fourteen years. She sat watching from her vigil. Her dear little brother was calling them. This was a desperate call, a call used in emergency only. She hated the idea of facing her little brother and his half-breed son. She smirked; she partially wished to see the half-breed grow to be a pathetic excuse of a shinigami. She could finally prove what a failure her dear "Otouto" was. How dare their father give the position to him, at the very least give it to her, she was the oldest of the seven after all. She stood up and wrapped her shawl over her bare shoulders.

"We're going now Anata."

"Hai, Zestumei."

x

"Well, hello, hello!" Shinigami-sama greeted the small group. Chrona was still sniffling in her wheel chair clutching Azalea like a lifeline.

"What happened here?"

"Some witches barged into my home trying to kidnap Chrona and Azalea." Stein groaned.

"Doesn't surprise me. They believe Chrona and Azalea to be their saviors."

"Now that you mention it they kept referring to Chrona as a 'Holy Mother'."

"Medusa has convinced the witches that Azalea with supposed to kill me. Chrona is the chosen witch child to bear her. She's the martyr who went so far as to 'seduce' a shinigami for the sake of her people. To produce a child strong enough to kill me."

"That's ridicules."

"The witches are in decline and their birthrate is down, they would latch on to any hope; even if I mean designating an infant as their Grand Witch and her mother becoming a holy artifact." He stated wagging one huge finger.

"Fools."

x

Chrona was nursing her daughter while she was waiting for Shinigami-sama to return to Gallows' Manor. After the second kidnapping attempt she had been forced to move into Gallows' Manor. Stein and Marie had moved in grudgingly not wanting to be separated from Chrona. She thought of Kid again as she rocked in the rocking chair, cradling her nursing daughter to her chest. Azalea reminded her so much of him, everyone said she looked like herself though.

"Hey Chrona-woah!" Liz walked in and froze.

"What's the matter?" She asked continuing to rock her daughter.

"You're, um, uh…." Liz looked away her face turning red.

"Nursing Azalea?"

"Yeah…."

"What's wrong, Father and Shinigami-sama both said it would be good for her."

"I'm sure it is….."

They heard a knock on the main door. Both girls and shrugged and went to answer it, after Chrona had fixed her dress of course. They answered the door and found a pretty woman standing there. She had glimmering garnet eyes and long black hair that flowed to her hips. Her bangs and front locks were clipped back but of her face and much to Liz and Chrona's surprise; three crimson stripes encircled her head like a crown. She cocked her head analyzing the two, sorry three, girls in front of her. She was wearing a loose fitting red dress and large black shawl over her shoulders.

"Oh my, who are you."

"Uh my name's Liz and this is my friend Chrona."

"May I ask what you two are doing here?" Liz and Chrona exchanged glances.

"We live here." The woman stiffened and kept a smile on her face.

Then she promptly fainted.

x

x

x

x

Princess: So chapter number 16 now. Wow I've actually done pretty well this time around. Though over the next few weeks it may become a tad irregular because my finals are coming up and I'm going to Animenext in June as well as my prom. I have a busy schedule coming up so we'll see how things play out. The constant support keeps me working out these updates so continue to support my work!

Reviews:

MyObsidianSoul: Well I find it touching that you would risk further punishment to read my work. As for Alyce's lover, well, the idea was quite random but I like it.

Primitiveradiogoddess: Yay! Cake! Well the first of shinigami-sama's sisters show up. Yeah that title doesn't really bode well.

fantasticpanda101: Yeah, cute but temporary.

KairiDestiny: Yay! I bring joy to you and well I love advertisement for this piece.

CristyNoTaikutsu: Well that's quite flattering.

dino kid: Thank you!

x3sploosh: He'll be back soon.

kittirasi: Well it's here.

UnjustToMe: Kid won't be back for awhile. BTW Gotta love technology.


	17. Sisters Dearest

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.

x

x

x

The woman awoke in a room she recognized as a guest room. She massaged her temples and looked around again. Her shawl was lying folded over a chair. She stepped out onto the floor and noticed slippers had been left out for her. She slipped them on and made her way to the door. Just as she opened it her brother was standing in the door way. She was soon embraced by those goofy yet comforting arms of her little brother.

"Otouto!"

"Oh she's awake?" The woman turned to see a pair of girls, one from before and a younger one peeking around her with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Who's that Big Sis?"

"Dunno."

"Liz, Pattie, I would like to introduce you to my older sister Naomi. Naomi, these are my son's weapons Liz and Pattie." A relieved look crossed her features.

"Where's the other girl?"

"Other girl?" Liz questioned.

"The one with the pink hair." Naomi clarified.

"Oh Chrona, she's feeding Azalea."

"Otouto, who's Chrona and why was she carrying an infant around?" There was a long awkward silence.

"Oh God, don't tell me….."

"Hm?"

"Don't tell me you got married to a young teenage girl and you had another half-breed. Otouto, you know I only want for your happiness, that's why I supported your marriage to the human Maria, but you might want to consider-"

"No, no, Onee-san, it's not my baby."

"Oh thank God."

"It's my son's."

"What?"

"My son went and got a demi-witch pregnant, what're you gonna do?" She put a hand to her forehead.

"Dear Otouto, please tell me you're not serious and that you're trying to give your Onee-san a heart attack."

"Neh~ Sorry~" Her knees buckled and she fell into the arms of Pattie.

"Dear Otouto, I do everything to support you and this is how you repay me?"

"Onee-san, it's not like that." His voice took a serious turn. He turned to the sisters.

"Would you mind giving us a minute?" The girls nodded and left.

"Otouto, I have done everything in my power for you, do you realize how angry the Coven will be, how Zetsumei will react? What about Long, Lijuan, and Mingzhu have you forgotten your promise to them?"

"I know, but that girl has proved herself worthy to be my son's mate. She was willing to die for that child rather than save her own life. She had been through hell and back for that child, I would never betray her by killing her daughter now." He told her firmly.

"Still, what does your son have to say?" Shinigami-sama turned from his sister's gaze.

"My son is the reason I have called us to gather."

"What?" Her voice was breathy and worried. Naomi had raised her nephew during his infancy, she may not have approved of his heritage or his mother but she supported him and stood behind her brother all the way. She considered her nephew as one of her own children.

"What's wrong with him?"

"A former ally of mine has driven him into insanity. I need the coven help deciding his fate."

"I see. What are you planning to do with his mistress?"

"Mistress?"

"I'm afraid there is no other term for her."

"Se has given birth to my grandchild and my heir. She will stay under supervision along with her father's."

"I doubt they will accept a child of such, mixed origins."

"So do I, but no harm in trying." Naomi gave a small smile.

"You have always cheered me up Otouto, even as a child and even now."

"Will you still stand beside me Onee-san?"

"Till the end Otouto." Out of the shinigami's six older sister is was the second oldest he loved most, it was Naomi he held closest in his heart, it would be she who would stand by him until the bitter end.

x

Chrona had laid Azalea down for a nap; both Marie and Shinigami-sama had praised her child rearing skills. She wondered who the strange lady at the door but she lay down on her new bed and decided it wasn't all that important. She was tired and she need to rest, they had all told her she should be resting because of her current condition. She snuggled under the sheets attempting to get some sleep. She returned to the short time she spent in the arms of the young shinigami.

x

Shinigami-sama and Naomi had just finished their conversation when they heard a knock on the door. Liz and Pattie followed the shinigami pair to the door. When the door opened four black blurs tackled the male accompanied by loud squeals. Naomi had wisely stepped out of the range of fire. Shinigami-sama was knocked back by the four giggling projectiles. All four of them were calling him "Otouto". He struggled with way out from underneath them and helped them stand up.

"Liz, Pattie, these are my other sisters."

"This one Hitomi, she's the third born." He held out a hand before the most modern of the group. Unlike her sisters her hair was cropped short with long bangs hanging down the left side of her face. Like her sisters she had a crown of crimson rings and garnet eyes. She was wearing beaded black camisole with a white cropped sweatshirt. She was wearing blue jeans and red converses, if it hadn't been for her hair stripes she could have passed as human. Her right ear sported several piercings.

"This one's Mana." Mana seemed plain standing beside her sisters, though she was beautiful when compared to most humans. Her dark hair was in a single thick braid. She wore a black trench coat and a spandex belly shirt. She wore tight leather pants and combat boots. She looked like someone dedicated to her job.

"This is Minako." Minako was dressed in a Grecian styled dress. Her hair would give Kid nightmares for months. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail on only one side. She was cheerful and smiling. She was uncontrollably bouncing around causing her bangs to flutter.

"And this is Chiyoko." Chiyoko had pigtails that were held in place by buns. She wore a dress that was culturally neutral but ornate. It was a pure red gown decorated with crystal clear gems. She was rocking on her heals. She smiled and latched onto her younger brother. If they didn't know any better they would have said she was the baby of the family.

"Nice to meet you." Liz said quietly.

"Where's Chrona, I wanted to introduce her to my sisters."

"I'm not sure that's wise Otouto." Naomi mumbled nudging him.

"Who's Chrona?"

"My son's girlfriend!"

"Otouto!" Naomi hissed.

"Girlfriend, I didn't know any females had been born under that name." Mana stated.

"That sounds like something a witch would name their child." Chiyoko suggested.

"Tell me brother, what region and family was she sired from."

"Wellmmph-!"

"Ha ha, dear brother, he is unable to keep up with the times, he means girlfriend as a female friend! Ahaha how amusing you are Otouto!" Clearly her sisters were not fooled or amused by her attempts, if there was one thing Naomi didn't know how to do, it was lying. Naomi couldn't lie to save her life.

"Naomi, Otouto, what's going on?"

"Well there's no hiding it I suppose, Liz fetch Chrona will you." Liz nodded and departed to complete the task.

"So who is this Chrona?" Mana asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see in a minute. And sure enough a bleary eyed girl with pink hair. She stared up at the visitors then smiled mildly.

"Hello."

"This is Chrona?" Asked Minako.

"Yup."

"She's not a shinigami." Chiyoko stated.

"Nope."

"Oh god, she's your son's girlfriend?" Hitomi continued.

"Yup."

"Otouto, please don't be so nonchalant about this." Naomi sighed putting a hand to her forehead.

"Well the elders of our race may as well know about Azalea."

"Oh God, who's Azalea?" Mana asked slapping her forehead.

"My daughter." Chrona answered. A dead silence reigned. The information sunk in and you could see the four girls putting two and two together. When the answer struck, it struck on all of them. They turned towards the girl then their brother starring in utter horror.

"He didn't."

"Ahh~ What are ya gonna do?"

"Tell me he's kidding Naomi; please tell me he's kidding." Hitomi gasped suddenly having trouble balancing.

"I'm afraid he's not. Our darling nephew got a demi-witch pregnant." They continued to stare and Minako collapsed.

"Where is that idiot boy, I'll make sure nothing like this never happens again!"

"Calm down Onee-chan." Shinigami-sama attempted.

"I don't think so!"

"Where is he?"

"That's why I called you here." They al stared in disdain.

"Let me explain." He offered a seat to his sisters and convinced Liz and Pattie to make them all some tea.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Well Naomi arrives, she's the second of the seven children. She raised Kid during his infancy. Shinigami-sama can't take anything seriously if he tried. Chrona meets the in-laws, fun for all. They were just _so _happy to meet little Chrona. I'm kind of fond of Hitomi, I have to say. I'm sorry, but can't you just picture Shinigami-sama being attacked by his sisters. There will be no be an update on Friday, due to the fact that I will be in Canada. Yes, Canada. It's a choir thing.

Reviews:

fantasticpanda101: Thank you!

KairiDestiny: Yeah, picture is rather horrific isn't it?

Kittirasi: Thank you!

dino kid: I agree with you, come on Kid get your butt in gear.

x3sploosh: Nope not Zetsumei, Naomi, the one who raised Kid.

Primitiveradiogoddess: He might, he might. LOL

Kal-orne: Gotta love Alyce, she has infinite patience.

CristyNoTaikustu: I'm not sure, by never stopping my work on it. Um, I guess I could help if you needed it.

UnjustToMe: I'm with your sister on that one LOL

Heartless: Thanks buddy!

Mystifyze: Well, um, I guess you'll have Alyce to deal with.

MyObsidianSoul: Thank you for commenting, but don't get into trouble on my account.


	18. The Coven

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

x

Chrona fiddled with her new uniform. Against her will, she was going back to school. She cowered behind Maka. Shinigami-sama had insisted she go back to lass and take a break from mothering for awhile. Everyone seemed to be staring at her; she dearly hoped that Ragnarok would wake up and keep her company. Her body was still very weak and unable to summon Ragnarok. She followed Maka to class. It was bizarre being taught by a man she now acknowledged as father. At one point she went to the bathroom trying to remember the school layout. She came out and found two boys standing in an empty hallway. Thanks to a recent prank from Black*Star all the bathrooms near the class were temporarily closed.

"Hey!" One of them called. She turned to face them. She cocked her head staring at them.

"Hello." She mumbled shyly.

"You're Chrona right?" Chrona suddenly didn't feel very safe, but Maka told her to try to meet new people so she would.

"Yes."

"You're even prettier than I heard." Chrona felt her face flush grey.

"T-Thank you."

"I heard you put out." The taller boy smirked.

"Excuse me?" She didn't understand what that meant.

"Yeah, you did it for Death the Kid; you must be one helluva girl to impress that prick." Said the shorter one.

"Well she is a witch after all. She must be good at seducing men."

"Well little witch girl, seduce me." He touched her face.

"L-l-l-leave me alone." She tried to step around them. A hand shot out in front of her.

"What, too good for us?"

"Please, go away." She whimpered. The taller by grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"You got preggers didn't you? How often did you do that shinigami?" He said breathing against her neck. She began pounding on his chest.

"Go away!" She screeched. The shorter boy grabbed her hands and forced them over her head. The taller on knelt down and slid his hands up her legs. She began kicking furiously. They both pulled her down and started pulling at her clothes. She heard her skirt and shirt rip simultaneously. Chrona screamed and thrashed then called Ragnarok.

Chrona wasn't sure what had come over her but next thing she knew she was walking down the halls dragging Ragnarok. There were blood stains, red blood, on her torn clothes. She wandered down the hall and back into her classroom. Upon opening the door everyone gasped. There was rush of colors and blurs. Chrona heard voices all melding together. Then she heard her father's voice, he was shaking her and yelling at her. Tears started leaking from her eyes and she started to cry. Ragnarok was back but had retreated into her body. She latched on to her father and cried into his shirt.

x

Chrona had been gone for awhile and it had begun to unnerve him. It was no secret that Chrona wasn't well liked. Then he saw his daughter stumble into the room, her eyes wide and pale her head waving back and forth mumbling about her blood being black. Her clothes were torn and there were angry grey marks on her wrists and legs. There blood splattered all over her clothing, not hers, but blood none the less. Maka tried shaking her but it did no good. Then he rushed over to his daughter. Stein tried to make contact with her and bring her back into reality. Then all at once she was back and she hugged him. Stein was still so unused to physical contact, but he held his hysterical daughter.

x

"That's what happened." Stein reported. Shinigami-sama was shaking in anger, his sisters all shifted uncomfortably. Since starting the academy, their little brother had learned to control his anger, but when he got mad, he got curious. Even Zetsumei didn't mess with an angry Shinigami-sama.

"Where are the boys?"

"All a little cut up but otherwise unharmed." Stein obviously wanted to pound the little bastards for harming his daughter. If only he had five minutes alone with them.

"Bring them to me."

"Sir."

"No, bring them to me." She may not have been his child but she was family to him now, just as much as much as his wife had been.

"Sir you're not thinking clearly."

"And you are Stein? She's your daughter and those boys tried to rape her!" Stein felt something snap in his brain.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't want to rip those boys apart? They assaulted my daughter after she's been through hell and back, after she's been abandoned and mistreated for fourteen years! I want to kill them too!" The two fathers stared each other down. Marie latched onto Stein and Naomi did the same with Shinigami-sama.

"Calm Otouto."

"Stein." Stein ripped away from Marie and left the room.

x

Chrona was curled up in the rocking chair with Azalea against her chest. She was humming to herself rocking the chair back and forth. Stein came in on the pitiful sight. Chrona never once looked up at him. Stein crouched down and stared at her, waiting for to respond. When she didn't, he grabbed the chair. She shook and mumbled under her breath. Stein patted her head and she looked up at him. Tears filled her eyes and she proceeded to latch onto him. Stein felt his granddaughter squirm between them. He pulled away and sighed looking at her. She wouldn't look him in the eyes and she disliked being touched, just a little.

"Chrona."

"Chrona." He said again.

"Chrona, you're safe now." She whimpered and moved from his touch.

"Those boys will never touch you again."

"Only Kid."

"Hmm?"

"Only Kid-kun can touch me like that. No one else, no one else." She whimpered.

"He shouldn't have touched you like that." Stein told her sternly.

"Why not, he was just showing me that he loved me. How is it different from kissing?" Chrona explained.

"Do you realize that, his doing so, got you pregnant."

"How?" She didn't seem to understand.

"Chrona, you do know how babies are made don't you?" She snuggled Azalea to her chest and shook her head. Stein sighed; this was going to be a long day.

x

They were coming.

Students hung out the window watching the dozens upon dozens of figures approaching the school. Most of them were adults, only a handful were children. They came in all shapes, sizes and colors. Some had dark skin and others had light. The hair and eyes colors hit every color of the rainbow except for white. They stepped with such inhumane grace it startled the students. There was one more thing; they all had stripes in their hair, not unlike Death the Kid. They were the shinigami.

Shinigami-sama went out front to greet them. Five of his sisters stood at his sides. They all greeted him with reluctant respect, bowing their heads while muttering under their breath. Then they all parted like the red sea. Through the crowd walked a woman, her mate, and presumably, her child. She walked with a sense of authority and moved with more grace than any of the others. She wore a black, red-trimmed kimono-like garment. It was shrugged from her shoulders and there was a slit up the side showing a contrasting pale leg with each step. She wore stiletto red sandals and a black diamond at her throat. Her hair was pulled back and in a ponytail that erupted in curls and waves after its binding point. Her hair was decorated with a pair of gold chopsticks and a tiny skull mask. Her stripes and eyes were both a bloody crimson. She gave a small smile and the entire crowd echoed at once.

"Konichiwa Zetsumei-sama." There was an aura of fear about the as she stepped forward. She approached her brother and smiled again.

"Onee-sama." He greeted.

"Otouto." She replied playing with a curl.

"Please, come inside, Onee-sama." She nodded and walked past him. Others followed suit. Males came from the crowd and led Shinigami-sama's sisters away. Some accepted it nonchalantly, others squealed and nuzzled them, while Naomi shrugged hers off. Naomi went back to her brother's side.

"Go prepare her in the gown I laid out for her."

"Hai, Otouto." She headed off swiftly towards the Manor. She paused to stare at the family approaching him but said nothing.

"Shinigami-sama?" He turned and saw his worst nightmare staring him in the face. It was the Wong family, a well-respected shinigami family from China. They were known for the green hair color passed through the generations. The main hair color was inherited from the father and the stripe and eye color was inherited from the mother, you were able read the family line from the color of the hair.

"Lijuan, it's a pleasure to see you." He greeted, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Lijuan, who had come from another Chinese family, had been Shinigami-sama's betrothed originally, but he had left her to marry Maria.

"This is my daughter, Mingzhu." She presented the child next to her. Long green hair and navy blue stripes, she was a beauty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mingzhu had been betrothed to his son in exchange from him being accepted. How was he even to begin to tell her about Chrona and Azalea?

He followed them inside. He walked down the halls stopping the students and bringing the shinigami to the largest room, the auditorium, where they would conference. The students approached him asking questions but he ignored them. At least until they came. Maka and Soul approached him. They pulled on his cloak until gaining his attention. Just as he turned to look at them Zetsumei slapped Maka off. Maka stumbled backwards, holding her cheek. Soul immediately ran to her aid.

"Zetsumei?" He hissed.

"Letting a filthy human child touch you? You should know better Otouto." She told him calmly.

"Apologize."

"Never. Humans are lesser than us, a fact you have forgotten." She remarked. She walked away.

"I'm sorry she did that Maka, my Onee-sama is a stickler for old laws that no longer apply."

"These, these are shinigami?" Maka asked.

"Soul, please take Maka home."

"Yes sir."

"Wait, what is this about, is this about Azalea?" Zetsumei froze, Azalea, she didn't know that name. What had her brother gotten himself into?

"Go home Maka, this is none of your business."

"Like hell! I'm her godmother!"

"Soul…..

"Come on Maka." Shinigami-sama sighed, he would never completely understand humans. He followed his people to the auditorium, he was not blind to Zetsumei's suspicion. It wasn't like he was going to keep the teen mom and her baby a secret. He had grown fond of her but there was only so much he could do to shield the pinkette's baby from her own kind. He entered the room and went on stage. He stood before his kind, his sisters sitting behind him.

"Let the meeting commence."

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Yeah the meeting of the Shinigami has begun. Zestumei is introduced and I'm sure she will be viscously attacked by the fans for insulting Maka. They'll hate her even more next chapter, I think I need to put her in a character protection program. I kind of had the feeling the academy would not welcome Chrona with open arms, and it would get around that she had Kid's baby, rumor mill you know? Well some guys might get it into their heads that's she's an easy lay and attack her. And Ragnarok makes a comeback! Whooooo! I can't think of anything else I want to say. Oh well. Oh btw I thought I'd mention that while I was in Canada a guy jumped out at me in a haunted house and I decked him with my purse. It was hilarious.

Reviews:

Primitiveradiogodess: Your reviews always have a nice thing to say about me and my writing. I try my best and I'm glad that people enjoy it. Yeah his sisters are all iffy on supporting Chrona except for Naomi who's always to try to make her brother happy because she herself had an unhappy marriage.

animeaddict: I shall!

fantasticpanda101: Yeah, I loved the image so much.

kittirasi: It was short, I don't know.

KairiDestiny: Canada was entertaining, you're lucky you're on summer break.

x3sploosh: Kid is not going to fare well when he returns.

UnjustToMe: Your sisters would hit you.

Keira Uchy: Aw thank you!

Kal-orne: Somebody should LOL!

wolfman6696: I'm touched, thank you.

Gee: I was just around the border at Niagra.


	19. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

"So tell us why we're here Otouto."

"I have called you here for many reasons." He stated, then stood back to remove his mask. A couple females mumbled to themselves in admiration.

"I called you fist to discuss my son."

"What a surprise."

"Hush Zetsumei."

"No, enlighten us, what did the little darling do?"

"He was corrupted by a former ally of mine."

"Yet another mistake."

"Silence!" He roared and even Zetsumei was shocked.

"I understand that you don't approve of my way of doing things, but I am still in charge and you will show me respect. I do things in the best interest in the world as a whole."

"Tell me Otouto…." She got up and circled him.

"Do the best interests in the world as a whole not include the well-being of your own species?" He was silent.

"Typical, you're still our baby brother, our _crippled_ baby brother." He slapped her across the face.

"You're my older sister and I have shown you nothing but respect. I am, however, your leader, my condition and my personal choices should not be brought into question in my skills as a leader. The world was chaos when Chichiue left it and I brought peace. You, Onee-sama, would have only caused more conflict. You consider yourself superior to humans, and to an extent I agree with you. But the humans, because of their life spans, take nothing for granted. They live and enjoy the time they were given, they can love and forgive to unimaginable extents. That is why I chose Maria, and that is why my son chose Chrona."

"What?"

"Chrona, dear you can come out now."

Chrona came out dressed in a long black dress. It had a high lacy collar held in place by a small bow with the mask emblem at her throat. The dress brushed her ankles as she stepped out. Her black boots clicked the floor. Her pink hair was brushed into a masterpiece, impressive for its length, decorated with black ribbon. She cradled Azalea in her arms. She was adorned in a pretty white, frilly, dress complete with a bonnet.

"Hello." She said shyly.

"Who is this?" Zetsumei hissed.

"This is my son's girlfriend and…." He took a deep breath.

"His daughter Azalea." Chrona shifted uncomfortably. The environment was kike the calm before a storm, and then all hell broke loose.

The audience was a roar of protests and screams. Shinigami were generally very composed but when angered they lost themselves completely. Shinigami-sama sighed, they had reacted this way when he declared that he was marrying Maria. Then again, this was far worse than declaring a mating to a human woman. Oh this girl was not even promised to him, yet there she stood carrying a half-breed's two week old child. He saw Lijuan stand up on stage and approached the girl. Before Shinigami-sama could stop her, she had slapped Chrona across the face and looked about ready to kill her. Black energy crackled around her hands forming a dagger.

"Home-wrecking bitch! How dare you steal my daughter's fiancé!" She tried to bring down the blade on Chrona's chest when Ragnarok pooped out and deflected the weapon.

"What do you think you're doing Cow?" Lijuan stumbled backwards in shock.

"The hell is that!"

"Stay the hell away from Chrona cow!"

"ENOUGH!" He roared and the room grew silent. Zetsumei approached them and pushed Lijuan to the side. She watched Chrona get to her feet clutching her baby daughter. Zetsumei examined the girl critically.

"What are you?"

"A demi-witch." Zetsumei grabbed her chin and stared her in the eyes.

"What's so impressive about you? You don't have hips or breasts; I'll admit you're cute, but sexy, physically attractive, not really."

"Kid-kun didn't love me for my looks alone."

"Honestly, he must have to adore someone like you. Then again, the two of you are kin, a pair of filthy half-breeds feared by all except their own parents." Chrona stared at her.

"So how was a monster like you born, a chance meeting? Was there seduction involved?"

"My mother wanted a strong child but didn't realize I would be born the way I was with a strong father. So she seduced my father and now I exist."

"What color is the blood of a monster I wonder?" Zetsumei cut into her cheek with her fingernail. She watched Chrona's eyes for a reaction but she gave none. She crumpled her face at the sight of Chrona's black blood.

"You disgust me." Zetsumei hissed. Chrona cocked her head, unaffected by her words. Zestumei turned her eyes on the little one.

"This spawn disgusts me even more." In one swift movement she ripped the infant from her mother. She dangled Azalea above her head.

"Azalea!"

"What a useless brat." She proceeded to drop her grandniece. Chrona caught her and cuddled the crying infant to her chest.

"Leave Azalea alone! She's done nothing wrong." She took a few steps back. She could feel the eyes mount on them as the tension built. Zestumei took a step forward and Chrona stepped back. Her protective instincts kicked in and materialized Ragnarok in her hand.

"Do you really want to bear your fangs at me little puppy?" Black energy crackled at her fingertips. A black katanna materialized and she smirked.

"Little puppy, be careful who you threaten because the alpha will not hesitate to put you in your place."

"Anyone who threatens my baby will suffer the consequences."

"Otouto, the little pup had spunk, however she should know better than to challenge her betters." She stepped with purpose.

"Enough Onee-sama."

"I don't think so, I will not obey the orders of a cripple."

"Don't be so mean to Shinigami-sama!" Zestumei turned her attention back to the trembling mother.

"Why should I?"

"Shinigami-sama is very kind to all of us! He has done many good things for all of us! He has taken care of all of the students! He has saved many lives and brought peace!" Zetsumei laughed.

"Kindness, caring, it burdens our kind. Poor crippled Otouto, the male without a name."

"Enough, both of you. Chrona, put Ragnarok away, same with you Onee-sama." Zetsumei snorted and stormed off the sword disappearing into her fingers.

"Chrona, I think you have made your impact, return home with Azalea."

"Yes sir." She retreated with her baby in her arms.

"Mark my words, I'll stop at nothing to kill that little bastard." Her tone was entirely serious, it gave Chrona shivers. She would do anything to kill the child in her arms.

"We'll discuss what shall be done with the child later, Onee-sama." Chrona's heart stopped. Did that mean Shinigami-sama no longer cared. As she left she spared one glance and saw Zetsumei's eyes filled with an oh-so familiar bloodlust. Shinigami-sama was talking about her baby as if she were a nuisance. Perhaps they were, Kid-kun was so well-blooded and refined. She was a bastard girl who was the daughter of an insane doctor and a witch. It was clear Azalea was never going to be accepted. Zestumei was determined to kill her baby, no she wouldn't.

It would be better for everyone if she just left. It was clear that she was a burden. Stein took care of her, but she was sure he didn't want a reminder of how he was manipulated by a witch. Maka liked her but she didn't want to cause her trouble. Besides, Kid was betrothed to another; she would just make things worse by staying. Kid deserved to be happy. Then again, maybe everyone was right, she was just a bit of fun to him. Chrona wiped some tears from her face.

Yes she would leave. it would be better for everyone, including Azalea.

x

Kid fought the bonds of the book. Noah smirked. It was time to let loose the hounds. He would start by wounding Shinigami-sama, by sending his own son against him. He stood on the top of his hideout and let loose the young shinigami. The shinigami spared him a small smirk before speeding off in the opposite direction. He wondered if the child would kill that little pink haired witch and the child she was carrying, it would make for great fun to see the look on his face once it sunk in.

x

Shinigami-sama walked along the pathway to his home. No doubt Chrona was upset. His older sister had threatened the child. He would admit that he cared for his granddaughter and her mother but it was impractical to ask the other shinigami to shelter them. He could shelter them for as long as he could and he couldn't deny that he had promised his son to Lijuan. What did that make Chrona, a mistress? What did that make Azalea, a bastard? Legally both mother and child were bastards, conceived outside of marital bonds.

Shinigami-sama entered the house. He heard five of his sister's file in after him. Zetsumei would return on her own leisure. He went to the nursery expecting to find Chrona there. She wasn't and the entire room was in a state of disarray. He immediately panicked and with good reason. He immediately began searching the home for the girl. He found neither height nor hair of her throughout the home. Shinigami-sama anxiously awaited the return of Liz and Patty praying that Chrona was with them.

She wasn't.

x

No, Chrona was not with the sisters or even Maka. She was on a bus to New York. She felt bad for stealing all that money but Shinigami-sama wouldn't miss a few hundred dollars, he was incredibly wealthy after all. She was wearing a leather bomber jacket she had found in Kid's room, apparently the sisters had bought it for Kid as a joke but it served its purpose. She had borrowed Kid's clothes entirely, they were a tad small by manageable. A white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a messenger cap commandeered from various rooms of the house. In her arms Azalea lay asleep in her overalls and white t-shirt. It would be harder to track a tomboy girl and her little brother than a fourteen year old teen mom and her daughter both dressed like they came out of painting. She didn't know what she was going to do once she got to New York, probably up and leave again once she had saved a little money. The world was her oyster, she'd run with her daughter the rest of her life if it would keep her safe.

She watched Death City fade in the distance. She curled her fingers in Azalea's sweatshirt. There went her last chance of ever seeing Kid again. She pulled a box out of her bag. Chrona had a carved wooden box that had belonged to Maria. She kept her most treasured possessions in there. There was photograph of her and Maka, a pair of barrettes that the sisters had given her, a buckle from her old dress. Then there was a small black box, she opened it and looked inside. It was her grandmother's locket. Liza Stein had worn a locket made of gold. It had the words "beloved mother" engraved on the front. Inside there used to be a picture of Victor and his young son. Franken's old picture was still in there but a photo of Azalea had replaced Victor's. She slowly removed it from the case and strung it around her neck. Let her have some connection to what was once her family. Chrona then noticed the most precious thing in the box. It was a postcard from Paris. Kid had gotten it for her when he took her there.

Paris had been where they shared their first kiss. He was just trying to make her happy, he was obviously as nervous as she was. He took her to the top of the Eiffel tower at midnight and kissed her. She swooned at the memory of his smooth lips and soft hands that smelled like soap. She remembered how his finger melded with the curve of her back perfectly. Chrona remembered giggling once she saw him afterwards, all flushed. She said she wanted to remember the tower forever so he bought her a postcard. She had already memorized the words written on it.

"For the sole holder of my heart and my dearest soul, with love Death the Kid"

She had to fight the tears from running down her cheeks.

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Well things get violent in the shinigami council. They are not happy to know about Chrona and Chrona, in a desperate attempt to protect Azalea, runs away to not even she knows where. Kid escapes with Noah's help, he expects Kid to cause some serious damage. So I have prom tonight and I'm going to enjoy it!

Reviews:

KairiDestiny: Thank you, I'm here to entertain! Well Stein certainly must have enjoyed that. LOL

dino kid: Kid's out but not how we would have hoped.

Primitiveradiogoddess: Yeah the coven hates Azalea. BTW my friends convinced me to go in; they would have chickened out if not for me. LOL I think your premonition is accurate.

fantasticpanda101: Most people do.

MyObsidianSoul: Well I hope you're free the next time you read this.

CristyNoTaikutsu: I get your general meaning, your English is better than my Spanish

wolfman6696: I'm happy you think I have so much talent. Perhaps you'll be reading a novel I wrote one day.

kittirasi: I understand what you're trying to say! Don't worry about it.

x3sploosh: Well Chrona went mad as a form of self-defense. It's been studied that women or people in general will shut their brains down to avoid experiencing a stressful/traumatic situation. Chrona goes mad out of habit, that's what she did when she couldn't deal with something, and Ragnarok wasn't any help.

UnjustToMe: Well I write chapters on a regular basis.

Kal-orne: Chrona just seems to have a target painted on her back.

animeaddict411: I have!


	20. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

x

x

Kid saw Death City grow larger and larger in his range of sight. He did a small flip on Beelzebub out of happiness. Soon they would all be destroyed. Then he noticed something. There was a huge mass of shinigami souls within the city. He chuckled, so his father called in the Calvary to deal with him. How would his aunts react to see a true shinigami? His father was weakling who would now be exposed to true shinigami strength. He saw Chrona flash briefly before his eyes but he shook it off.

"Hahaue, I hope you're proud of what you sacrificed for."

x

"She's gone, what the hell do you mean she's gone?" Maka screamed fighting against Soul's grasp.

"I'm afraid she's gone. She may have taken a comment the wrong way and came under the impression that Azalea was in danger."

"What?" The comment only seemed to fuel Maka's anger.

"Good riddance with her."

"Onee-sama." Shinigami-sama hissed.

"She didn't take it the wrong way; I was going to kill that brat. That brat was born outside of an eternal bond, but now that she's gone, there's no problem."

"I suppose you're right but my son will immediately go after her once he returns to us."

"Why do we have to tell him? He's under the impression that they're dead isn't he? Why not let him continue to think that. That way he will move on, become bonded with Mingzhu, produce shinigami offspring and a proper heir when the time comes."

"Mingzhu is not the female he wants….."

"Since when has desire been a part of the equation-?"

"Is this really the time? Chrona's god knows where and with a newborn! She doesn't know about the cruelty of the real world, she can't be doing well out there alone!"

"Don't doubt her Maka, she was taught to be self-sufficient at a very young age. She will survive."

"Are you telling me we should just let her go?"

"I'm afraid at the moment you cannot leave the city."

"What? Why?"

"We're under attack." On cue a huge crash sounded from outside.

"Spirit."

"Right." Spirit turned into a scythe and fell into the Grim Reaper's hands. They all ran outside to see Kid standing in the middle of the street laughing and talking to himself.

"Why didn't I notice it when I first saw it? The beauty, the freedom of madness. I remember the look in her eyes, engulfed in madness to escape her anxiety and pain. Chichiue, why did you not tell me how wonderful it felt?"

"Son…"

"They're gone Chichiue. Without them I can fully immerse myself in madness. Why did you not let yourself immerse in it when I murdered Hahaue?"

"You didn't murder her."

"Of course I did, by being born I ripped her beautiful soul from her body! I did the same to Chrona, my beautiful fallen angel."

"Kid, those deaths weren't your fault."

"Yes they were. I ripped the wings off my Hahaue. I took what little innocence left in my beautiful fallen angel. She was the epitome of the beauty that insanity creates."

"Insanity creates nothing son, just destroys."

"Destroy, my dear forever rigid Chichiue." He laughed. Shinigami-sama eyed his sister as well as other shinigami. They approached weapons in hand. He held up a hand to stop them and many glared.

"He's my son, I will deal with him, and any of you would want the same for your own children."

"Aww, Chichiue, I want to kill some shinigami! I've been mistreated all my life and now's my chance to get even."

"Son, we both know you wouldn't stand a chance against them. These are ancient beings; you would be dead before you even noticed they moved." Kid laughed.

"Yes but they are bound by petty laws that you instate. They don't know true freedom." Shinigami-sama watched his son's footwork. He was going to attack. He watched his son materialize black energy around his fingertips. He was so young, too immature to materialize a weapon yet.

"Don't do this son. Think of Chrona, would she want this for you? What about your baby?"

"They're dead Chichiue, what they think or want doesn't matter anymore. I killed them; they shouldn't care about me anymore."

"She loved you, does that mean anything to you."

"No, it doesn't. Not anymore." He lunged towards his father but he moved from his son's path. Kid laughed and lunged again nicking his father with black energy. His father staggered from the unexpected pain. He couldn't hold back against his son. He would save his son's soul even if it meant death.

"Chichiue, why treat me so delicately? I'm your beloved Maria's murderer."

"Did you enjoy her father? You had your eyes on her the minute she came to this place. She was going to become a beauty; you coveted her love and influenced her so she would give herself to you without question. Did you enjoy manipulating a poor lost girl into your arms? Clever Chichiue." Shinigami-sama said nothing, but his son had clearly struck a nerve. He took a step towards his son.

"Aw, do you hate the truth, you really seem to. You never want to admit o yourself that Hahaue really loved Noah and that you were merely a meal ticket to her." His fingers twisted over Spirit's shaft.

"On top of that, you didn't want me. The only reason you kept me around was because I had my mother's eyes."

"That's enough, son." He told him sternly.

"Father, have you ever eaten a soul? I've always been curious about the taste." He narrowed his eyes behind his mask. What was he getting at? His son's grin ripped further across his face.

"Especially a shinigami soul." Shinigami-sama's eyes widened. His son lunged for him before he could register and felt his son's hand rip through his cloak. It closed around the pendant containing his beloved wife's soul. Kid stared in confusion not finding the right soul. His pupils constricted and he collapsed.

x

Kid opened his eyes and soft glowing environment. It was full of golden fields and blue skies. He sat up, he suddenly felt much less fuzzy on his environment. e heard familiar laughter. He got to his feet and looked around. Kid felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He spun around and saw Maria. She was every bit twenty two as she was fourteen years ago. He shuddered, this was not some deranged hallucination of her, and this was her. Kid recognized her wavelength; it was similar to his own. She stared at him with tear filled eyes and she brushed her hands against his face. H suddenly felt like a child who had broken her favorite vase.

"You're my son." Her wavelength was so pure and full of love. Kid felt like he was defiling her just by being in her vicinity. He was a child who abandoned the girl he loved and unborn baby to their fate. They were dead because of him. So was his mother. He was the son of death. With his birth and existence a trail of death followed him wherever he went. Kid was unworthy to stand in this saint's presence.

Maria felt differently.

The white haired bride of death swept the fourteen year old boy into her arms. This was her son, and she loved him dearly. Kid felt the madness dissipate from his mind and a sense of calm sink in. This was his mother, the mother that had loved him enough to die for him. He sighed lightly as she squeezed him together. Kid fingered her white hair and stared into her golden eyes. He had inherited so much from her; the white of his stripes and the gold of his eyes. He felt her tears plop on his face.

"Hahaue?"

"My son, my baby. Oh God, I love you so much. I can't believe you're here."

"Hahaue? Don't you hate me?"

"Why would I hate the most precious thing I ever brought into this world?"

"I killed you."

"No you didn't, you and your father brought my life meaning. I was alone and your father led me from the dark. You, my son you were my light, you were my greatest accomplishment." She brushed his stripes fondly.

"You are the perfect combination o your father and I. You have his shinigami strength, and my human empathy. You are strong, and you have so much capacity to love within you. My only regret regarding you is that I couldn't watch you grow up." Kid felt tears budding in his eyes. Her words eased every insecurity and fear within him.

"Hahaue, I'm not all that. I killed the girl I love, the same way Chichiue did."

"Sh, sh, sh….."

"I killed Chrona, and our baby. I disgraced the family and worse, I took her life."

"My darling, how could you have known?"

"I killed her."

"You didn't mean to, I know that she understood your feelings and that she was happy to die for your baby." Kid lost his demure and sobbed with abandon into his mother's arms. His father had never been good at comforting him, but his mother's mere presence was enough to take his fears away. He felt redeemed. For if the mother he killed could forgive him, so could his father, so could Chrona and the baby.

"You've grown up well."

"No I haven't, I, I, I succumbed to the madness within because I can't bear to live without them."

"Your father didn't succumb to madness when he lost me-"

"Exactly!"

"But he had you. Besides, you're young and full of passionate feelings. I would expect no less."

"I killed her, how do I go on?"

"To live when she could not. Live for her and live your fullest while carrying her memory."

"Hahaue…." He cried.

"You're still a child. You poor thing, you're too young to experience this pain." She coddled him like a baby in her arms. Her scent was soothing, her whole presence was. Her white hair fluttered in his line of sight. It was something he had never had before; a mother's love. Sure, Naomi had been a mother figure to him but her love wasn't strong enough to convince her not to go back to a husband she hated. This love was unconditional. For the first time in so long he was serene.

x

"What happened?" Zetsumei ventured stepping toward the unconscious boy. Shinigami-sama turned him over revealing his face. His eyes were shut and tears were beading in them. The lines on his mouth disappeared. Shinigami-sama felt a breath of relief leave his lungs. His son's madness was receding. His wavelength was calm and refreshed. Shinigami-sama picked up his son and held him to his chest.

"He'll be alright now. He touched his mother's soul, the madness has receded." He carried his son home cradling him in his strong arms. Shinigami-sama stopped when he noticed his pendant was still clutched in his son's hand. He understood completely now.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: With that Kid finally meets his mother and she accepts him whole heartedly. So Kid is restored to his normal self and enveloped in the guilt that comes from thinking he caused the death for Chrona and Aza-chan. I don't really have anything else to say about the chapter so let's move on to the next subject.

**CONTEST**

I am now holding an official contest. It's a fan contest of this story; there will be three categories, Fanfiction, Fanart, and AMV's. The winner from each category will have a piece written by me. The piece is of the winner's request but it should be related to Soul eater and rated anywhere from K to T+, I WILL NOT WRITE ANY LEMONS

Rules:

Any genre is acceptable, I will even accept lemons, horror fics, fluffy pieces whatever

It must be related to my story in some way, whether it be a character, or just based off the story line.

It can be in most forms, will accept any kind of piece or entry

You can put in more than one entry, as many as you like

Be original, I will be checking to see if anyone is stealing someone else's work.

The Deadline is June 30th at midnight, please submit it by then

You can send me a link to your piece through private messaging or through a review.

Have fun!

x

x

x

Reviews:

CristyNoTaikustu: Thank you again!

MyObsidianSoul: I love hearing that you talk about my work with your friends. So enjoy this new chapter and hope you take part in the contest.

x3sploosh: I know what you mean. Yeah, Chrona's gone so Kid won't be sensing her anytime soon.

KairiDestiny: Yeah it could have, I like hearing my work brightened your day.

kittirasi: We'll see.

dino kid: Yeah, I figured mot most people feel that way about her.

UnjustToMe: Well I'm giving you your fix LOL

Primitiveradiogoddess: Thank you again, by the way, the piece you were talking about will suffice as an entry just try to get it in by june 30th

wolfmann6696: Yeah she really does LOL

fanatsticpanda101: You mean shinigami, bad joke sorry

animeaddict411: Wel here it is

WikiSorcerer: I love meeting new readers welcome to the cult!


	21. Settlements

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

Shinigami-sama carried his son into the infirmary. He placed his son in the first available bed. Shinigami-sama removed his mask and gloves. He ran a taloned finger down his son's cheek. Naomi sat at his bedside running fingers through his black hair. Shinigami-sama sat at his other side with his face in his hand.

"My son, you are certainly a handful." Stein came in.

"Stein?"

"Where's my daughter?"

"Stein….."

Where is she?" He snarled.

"I don't know Stein, she's been gone for almost two days, you didn't notice."

"I was little busy with other things, like tracking down the two little bastards who dared touch Chrona."

"Stein…"

"Where is she Shinigami?"

"I told you-!"

"No you didn't! You know why!" Shinigami stared down the meister. His garnet eyes began to unnerve Stein.

"My sister threatened her; she probably got scared and ran off." Stein socked the shinigami with a right hook, toppling him to the ground. Naomi shrieked and rushed to help him. Stein made a move to hit him again and his wrist was caught by Naomi. Her red eyes narrowed and snapped his hand. He yelped and cradled it.

"Don't touch my brother, however powerful you may be, you're still a human. You shouldn't lay your filthy, insanity ridden hands on my Otouto."

"Naomi, that wasn't necessary."

"Like hell it wasn't."

"Naomi." He hissed.

"Keep that shinigami bitch on a leash she'll really hurt someone." Stein snarled.

"Stein, don't you dare insult her!"

"She broke my hand!" He complained.

"Stein, shinigami are proud creatures, we don't take insult lightly especially when it's from a race we consider lesser than ourselves."

"Lesser? I'm not the one who married one of a 'lesser' race."

"You never married at all; all you have is a bastard daughter who you had with a witch." Stein hissed between his teeth.

"That's it!"

"Stein!" Marie came in.

"Stein let it go!" She pleaded.

"Go to hell Shinigami, she may just be your son's fling to you but she's my daughter, and I'm going to find her!" He stormed off.

"Marie, go with him."

"But….."

"You know what will happen if you don't." Marie looked down and nodded solemnly then moving to trot after Stein. Shinigami-sama watched the tonfa follow her partner out. He turned to his unconscious son. Kid always had been a handful, but a precious one. His son was his whole world, all that was left of his beautiful Maria. His son was a father himself, a father of a beautiful baby girl. Chrona was gone, so was Azalea. His son was just as alone as he himself was.

"Please wake up soon son."

"So, what're we gonna do with the half-breed?" His sister's scathing voice entered the room and was accompanied by the clicking of her stilettos.

"What do you mean Onee-sama?"

"His mistress and bastard of course." He was silent, he knew what should be done, didn't mean he didn't like it.

"I think I agree with you. It will be better if she just remains dead in Kid's mind." His sister smiled.

"Good, you're thinking clearly for once."

x

"Chrona! Order up!" The chef called.

"Oh, yes!" Chrona came running in and grabbed the plates.

"Chrona calm down, hun."

"Yes sir." She mumbled. She delivered the food to the table and walked back to the kitchen.

"You're shifts over Chrona, you can go to bed."

"Thank you sir."

"I told you to call me Bobby didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Then call me Bobby." She nodded quietly and made her way back to her room. She stopped briefly on deck. She was going to Europe. The ocean was so beautiful, she had seen it on some occasions, but it was always clouded by her insanity. The ocean reminded her of her first meeting with Kid, her mind was so fuzzy but she remembered it well. His golden eyes were filled with fury and hate, but loneliness. The loneliness he had felt had been a common emotion between them. They found common ground an from there they became lovers. From their love, a love built on a kinship, Azalea was born. She bit her lip and hurried to her room. Hannah was there caring from her baby while she was on shift.

Hannah was a woman in her mid to late fifties. She worked as a forewoman on the ship, keeping all accounts in order and such. As it turned out Hannah had been a good friend of Liza Stein, Chrona's grandmother and had recognized Chrona as a relation in a heartbeat. She had offered Chrona job on a cruise bound for Spain. Chrona was excited to get out of the country to get somewhere far away. Since she was Liza's granddaughter, Hannah treated her like family and helped her. Chrona wrapped her fingers around her grandmother's locket.

"Chrona welcome back. I have to go now."

"Yes Miss Hannah."

"I told you to drop the miss already geez. You're just like your grandmother." Chrona smiled. From what she had heard about her grandmother from Hannah and her father, she took it as a compliment.

"I'll be back in two hours, be good and take care of the kid."

"Yes Miss Hannah." Hannah sighed and shook her head.

"You're a good kid Chrona."

"Thank you."

x

In was dark, everything was fuzzy. He wasn't with his Hahaue anymore, and he wasn't with his Chrona. He wasn't sure how long he had been in this place but it was cold and dark. He wanted his Hahaue, Chrona and his Chichiue. He wanted his sisters, Liz and Pattie. Why weren't they here. Then he saw a light, he swam through the darkness toward the light. Then he woke up. He looked around and saw his father asleep at his bedside, now without his mask, gloves or cloak.

"Chichiue?" He mumbled. He chuckled to himself as he watched his father tumble out of his chair.

"Son!" He dealt his father embrace him, tears dripping into his hair.

"Chichiue…."

"Well isn't this touching?" He heard a harsh woman's voice. He turned to see a fierce woman who resembled his father. She was voluptuous but intimidating. Her red eyes pierced his golden ones and three red rings graced her head.

"Who…"

"So this is the half-breed you took so much pride in Otouto? He looks like a sniveling weakling to me."

"Otouto…..? She's my aunt?" She clapped her hands mockingly.

"Well done!"

"Tell me Otouto, is he always this bright.

"That's enough Onee-sama, considering what he's been through."

"Oh by all means coddle him. Because of him everything's been turned upside down. You had to bond to a human woman? Because of him the world's in a state of chaos." The door slammed open and Maka rushed in and began pummeling Kid with a book.

"Hey! Hey! Cut it out!"

"It's your fault!" Maka screamed as she was pulled away by Soul.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maka!"

"It's your fault Chrona's gone!" Kid's eyes grew wide.

"What…?"

"She's gone and it's your fault!"

"Soul, take Maka out please. Onee-sama, please give me a minute alone with my son." Zetsumei snorted and left the room while swinging her hips. The door slammed on her way out. Kid turned to his father.

"What is she talking about?"

"I thought you were more responsible son."

"You knew she was…?"

"Pregnant? Yes, she was pregnant and gave birth here."

"Then what did Maka mean….?"

"She died during the birth. I'm sorry." Kid felt his world come crashing in around him. She was gone? No, she couldn't be. Wait, what about….

"The child?"

"Stillborn. The cord was wrapped around the neck." Kid shuddered and felt like sobbing. He bit his lip and clenched the sheets. His baby was gone too. Why?

"Son, I know this is hard."

"I loved her Chichiue. I loved her and Aka-chan." Tear slipped past his defenses. He grabbed his father and clung to him.

"Tell me; was it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, she was named Azalea." Kid sobbed harder.

"Where are they now?" He stuttered between his sobs.

"Stein, as Chrona's father, has taken care of their remains. I think he took them to his hometown to be buried."

"Stein's…"

"Chrona's father, yes."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." He sobbed and hid his face in his hands. He put a hand on his son's shoulder. His gut twisted in guilt.

"How am I supposed to move beyond this?" He sobbed.

x

Stein stood outside the town he thought he would never return to. His hometown. Marie stood at his side. He wasn't sure why he came, to visit his mother's grave he supposed. Marie said nothing as she stared at the pleasant environment. Stein entered the graveyard with a bundle of pink lilies. He stopped in front o the grave marker. "Elizabeth Caroline Stein" was engraved on the smooth stone and an angel was engraved on the surface.

"Stein, is this your mother?"

"She died when I was young. I thought if I paid my respects, it would help me find my own child."

"Oi! What're you doing here?" They turned to see and elderly man with grey hair and startling pale blue eyes. He stared at the pair with wide eyes, he had a bundle of flowers in one hand.

"Franken? Is that you?"

"It is."

"My God, what're you doing here?"

"I'm paying respects to my mother, is that a crime? Considering you're the one that murdered her." He snorted but changed the subject.

"So, who's the chick?"

"My weapon and don't be so disrespectful, she a Death Scythe." Father and son stared each other down. Franken stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a photo.

"I'm looking for my daughter, have you seen her." He held out the photo for the elder Stein to see.

"You, you have a daughter? Isn't that a laugh!"

"Have you seen this girl or not? She'd have an infant girl with her."

"Two girls! How did a monster like you have two daughters?"

"My daughter and her daughter. You might as will know both were born out of wedlock. I don't give a damn about your opinion but I want to know if you've seen her."

"Sorry son, I haven't. She's a cute girl though. God she looks like Liza."

"Leave, there's no reason for you to visit the woman you murdered."

"Fine, fine. Hope you know what you're getting into little lady." He walked off laughing insanely. The apple certainly didn't fall far from the tree. Stein crouched before the grave and held out the picture.

"This is your granddaughter Mother. She's really sweet and she's just like you. She loves her baby more than anything. She's a good girl; hopefully you'd be willing to help me." He paused as if waiting for a response. Then he turned and left without a word. For a sliver of a second he could swear he felt the wind brush his cheek reminiscent of his mother's kiss.

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Kid thinks Chrona's dead even though she's far away. Stein and Shinigami go at it with their girls try to hold him back. Stein visits his mother's grave and briefly meets his father again. We see a glimpse of Chrona's whereabouts too. Remember the due date for the contest is Wednesday of next week but if more than two people need more time just let me know. BTW going to animenext this weekend! So if any of you are going I'll see you there. I'll be a maid.

Reviews:

KairiDestiny: Well he thinks they're dead.

CristyNoTaikustu: I can't wait to see your work

x3sploosh: Oh the irony, but for now the thought of his murder is enough

MyObsidianSoul: Oh I want to read it already. Well shinigami can materialize a weapon upon maturity; they can materialize a mode of transportation earlier in their lives. Shinigami-sama is a "cripple" he cannot materialize a weapon, just the jets. Hence he uses human weapons and developed that alliance.

WikiSorcerer: I assume that's a complement so thank you.

wolfmann6696: Yeah, well I was eager to write the meeting of Maria and Kid

fantasticpanda101: Thank you! Parents often have to make the hard decisions. Awaiting your entry!

Straight-Jacket Jack: Cool, you're Aza-kun and she's Aza-chan

Primitiveradiogoddess: Yesh! I want to see your entry really badly!

animeaddict411: I'll be putting all the entries on my profile.

UnjustToMe: Thank you

Mystifyze: Send me a link!

Kal-orne: I guess he did.

kittirasi: Aw thank you.


	22. Paris

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

Kid sat at his window bench staring into the garden in the back of his home. It was a vacant stare lacking completely in emotion. Since the disappearance of Chrona everyone had been led to believe she had died except for those to close to her. It was maintain the world for Kid in which his beloved and love child had died. It had taken a heavy toll on his mind though. He had been quiet and withdrawn since the event. His aunts had stayed in the best interest for his frail mind. Zetsumei stayed to watch her nephew descent back into insanity. Naomi stayed to play the mother figure for her distraught nephew.

"Kiddo?" Kid turned to see his father standing in the doorway. The change in the boy was disturbing; his passion for symmetry was gone. His son hadn't slept in several days and his hair was unkempt and his clothes were a mess.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Kid cocked his head.

"I have no interest in meeting anyone." Shinigami-sama stood aside revealing a beautiful young woman. She was slightly younger than Kid. Her hair was pin straight and bright emerald green. Her stripes were navy blue as were her eyes. Her bangs were messy but the rest of her hair was elegantly swept up. She shot him a seductive smile.

"Who is this?"

"This is your fiancé Mingzhu."

"I don't want a fiancé, I won't betray Chrona."

"She's your fiancée, you two have been promised since birth."

"I don't care; Chrona's the only one I want." He wasn't blind to the noticeable twitch of Mingzhu's brow.

"Please Kid-Oujisama, at least give me chance." Kid stared at her with vacant golden eyes.

"You should know that my heart does not belong to you."

"If you're giving me a chance you'll find me very accepting as a bride. When we become bonded I'll be able to give you children without the fear of my death."

"When will we be bonded?"

"When our stripes have connected."

"Mmmm." He answered not paying attention.

"Well I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other."

x

Chrona walked down the street with a bag of groceries in her arms. Her growing pink hair swayed in the wind with each step. She wore a long sundress that was a light pink decorated with black polka dots. She stumbled a bit nearly falling out of her tan sandals. A handful of kids ran past waving at her. Chrona smiled at them and waved back. She continued down the city street and stopped for a moment. She turned and looked up at the Eiffel tower in the park. Memories flooded ad her sense and her eyes grew sadder than usual. She thought of her first kiss, her first love. No, she shook her head to rid herself of the memories. This was for the best. She was just a burden for everyone there, here she wasn't, and she earned her keep.

"Chrona!" She turned to see Louise running up to her.

"Hello Louise." She greeted.

"'Ow, was your day?" She asked with a heavy accent lacing her words.

"It was fine, thank you."

"You are fourteen, yes?" She asked.

"Yes I am, why?"

"Why dun you come to school?" She whined.

"You know I can't I have to focus on raising my daughter." She reasoned.

"Oh, I wish you would, you would be so much fun!" Louise gave a small shouted with her words. Then a small devilish look claimed her features.

"So, 'ow are zings with Jacque?" She teased.

"We've been getting along." Chrona answered automatically.

"Oh! Come on, zere must be somesing more!"

"There's nothing, he's just a nice boy who took me and my daughter in."

"'E wants you Chrona!" She giggled. Chrona smiled sadly.

"Why would he want me, I've already been taken another."

"Oh don't tell me you still like that jerk 'ho fazered your bebe."

"No, I meant that he 'took' me."

"Oh Chrona, we are French, he would not care for such a small thing." Chrona offered another smile.

"I'm ruined for life. I gave birth to a baby that no one wanted except for me. My body is a mess. No one deserves that." Louise stared at her friend sadly when Ragnarok popped out.

"Of course Chrona! Who would want a freak like you?"

"Dun be so mean Raggy!" Louise scolded smacking him lightly. Chrona heard her watch beep.

"Sorry Louise, I have to go home!" She ran off down the road leaving the French school girl to sake her head and laugh.

"_If that girl only knew." _She laughed in French.

Chrona swung open the door and found her roommate standing there waiting for her, a stepping, shinigami/witch/human mutt in his arms. He smiled at her and gently handed her the infant.

"She waz a good girl." He spoke with a heavy accent when he spoke English. Frankly his English as better than her French. Chrona had some education as a young girl, which mostly included learning foreign languages. It was hard to get the information you wanted or top threaten people if you couldn't communicate with them.

"Thank you so much Jacque."She smiled.

"I 'ave to go to work now. 'Ave a good day!" He waved good bye and headed out the door. She waved and entered the room where he worked on paintings.

They all featured her. He called her his muse. The pictures of her were tasteful. They featured her in lacy dresses and ribbons in her hair, draped with colorful sheets. Her baby was also in the paintings. Sometimes they were both in portraits. She was embarrassed by posing and sitting still, at first she didn't know how to deal with it. Jacque was very patient though. He was kind; he took her in while she was standing in the rain without an umbrella.

"_Excuse me Mademoiselle. What are you doing 'ere ze rain?"_

" _I don't know."_

"_Where's your 'ome Mademoiselle?" She looked down her pale eyes fluttering to her baby who she was trying to shield from the rain._

"_I don't have one; not anymore." His green eyes flashed with pity._

"_Come on."_

"_Where?"_

"_You're coming wiz me; you need some dry clozes and warm drink."Chrona stared up at her savoir with wide eyes._

"_Thank you."_

"_Dun mention it."He smiled and brought her to his home._

She smiled as she ran a hand over the painted canvas. This man made her feel special and loved, similar to how Kid had made her feel a long time ago. But her feelings were romantic for Kid, at least she thought so. With Jacque, she felt safe and comfortable. When he hugged her or ruffled her hair it felt right. She was confused. Her heart was devoted to Kid, but Jacque confused her with the flutters in her belly, like Kid had. Ragnarok always told her she was just being an idiot. She didn't know how to deal with this.

x

Kid stared absentmindedly. How long had it been since he returned home? Everyone but his aunts and Mingzhu had returned to their territories. His symmetry obsession was pushed to the wayside in his grief. His hair was unkempt and his clothes were wrinkled. Liz and Patty peeked into his room and found him staring out the window as he had done for awhile now. They exchanged glances and nodded. Patty trotted in and sat next to Kid.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"For Professor Stein."

"Why?"

"So he can tell me where Chrona and my child are being buried. Father doesn't know." Patty looked down. It was hard or her to lie about someone so precious to him being dead. In addition they didn't even let him see his baby. Poor Azalea and Chrona were all alone in the world. That poor pair, a teen mother and her baby daughter, hated and feared by all with nowhere to go and no one to run to. Liz couldn't' even imagine how scared those two were. They were alive, no doubt, but how they were doing was a different issue entirely.

Liz thought back to when she first met the newborn. She was so full of life and innocence. It didn't seem fair she was born into such a crappy dysfunctional life. Poor baby, literally. Azalea had been loved so dearly by people around her but her own species didn't approve. Kid's Aunt Zetsumei made it clear she wanted that child out of sight and out of mind. Chrona had granted her wish, she had removed herself and her baby from harm's way.

She was such a good mother, better than Liz and Patty's, who spent all her time drunk or high. Not many people knew that Liz and Patty were actually half-sisters; her mother wasn't even sure who their fathers were. They were mistakes, drunken or stoned, leading to her "little accidents" as she called them. When Liz turned fourteen she took her younger sister and left that home working to fend for themselves. Liz's mother was seventeen when she was born, not much older chronologically but maturity wise, she was wildly older.

Chrona was a kid in many forms, according to Stein; she didn't even know what sex was or how she got pregnant. She wanted to bash Kid's skull in for he did, but frankly thinking his precious lover and baby were dead because of his actions was punishment enough, for now. She wondered what Chrona was doing now.

x

Chrona stood in the kitchen cooking up supper. She checked the recipe again before adding more spices. She thought it was too quiet, she hated utter silence, it reminded her of the room. She turned on the television to the news; it was helping her improve her French. It was doing a news report about America. She listened as they talked about the scandal of a rich man's son. The Grim Reaper's son.

She dropped the pan onto the floor. She spun around to look at the television. Shinigami-sama stood at a podium addressing the reporters. He admitted his son had a relationship with a witch's daughter and indeed got her pregnant. Unfortunately both mother and child had passed away during the birth. Chrona stumbled backwards and latched onto the counter. Her eyes were clouding with tears. Yes, she had chosen to leave, but should she be so quickly thrown away. Had Kid forgotten her already? She slid down the edge of the counter crying hysterically.

"Chrona! I'm 'ome!" All he had in response was the sound of sobbing.

"Chrona?" He ran into the kitchen.

"Chrona, what's wrong?"

"He's forgotten me, after all I gave him!"

"Chrona?"

"Azalea father, he's forgotten me. He doesn't care!"

"Chrona, it's alright, I 'ave you now. I won't 'urt you like 'e did."

"Promise?"

"I promise, he will regret letting someone like you go. I 'ave you and I'll keep you safe."

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: So Kid's in a stage of emotional torment. Chrona's settled in a new life in Paris. Things are changing left and right. Everyone is trying to adjust to this new lifestyle. Chrona and Jacque are getting along just fine until Chrona thinks that Kid's completely forgotten about her and Azalea. Updating early as my getting out of school gift. So yes. The contest is being extended for another week, so those who are participating should hurry and enter their work.

Reviews:

fantasticpanda101: Yeah it is sad

x3sploosh: In their minds they feel justified.

KairiDestiny: yeah, Kid's not happy

kittirasi: Every parent makes mistakes.

dino kid: He feels it's better for Kid marry another shinigami

animeaddict411: Thank you!

Primitiveradiogoddess: Yeah Kid's life in the toilet right now.

Kal-orne: He's just trying to do what he feels best for his son.

Wikisorcerer: I am neither confirming or denying that fact.

Straight-Jacket Jack: No, he's crippled, one of the reason his sister feels that she's superior.

Mikitsan: Your English is fine!

Roxas Furry13: Yeah, hun that won't be happening for awhile.


	23. Ajustments

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

x

Kid sat in his biggest, comfiest, chair. He held a scrap of Chrona's dress in his hands. He held the scrap to his face inhaling her beautiful scent. It was clean and pure. He briefly considered ending it, going into his father's stores and pulling out the most powerful poison he could find and drinking it. However, his mother had told him to live and told him Chrona would want that too.

Mingzhu walked past holding a heavy tome. She glanced at her young fiancé and a devilish thought crossed her mind. She laid the tome on a table and ran to her room. She put on her sexiest number and let her hair loose. She took a good look at herself. Satisfied, she left her room and hurried to the parlor where Kid was. She composed herself and straightened her dress. Then she proceeded to enter the room sashaying her delicate hips.

"Kid?" Kid didn't even grace her with a glance. He just kept fiddling with the scrap. She approached him and crouched down. He ignored her. She stood up and nuzzled him. He still ignored her. She stood up and stared at him.

"Kid….." She kissed and bit his neck one hand sliding up his thigh. She smirked when she felt the fabric tighten on his pants and his muscles tense. His hands were clutching the arms of the chair and his eyes fluttered shut. She continued her actions until she heard those cursed words leave his mouth.

"Chrona…" That killed the mood. She pulled away and slapped him.

"How dare you think about that harlot when I'm trying to please you?"

"I'm sorry, but I only love her, learn to accept that or there will be nothing between us."

"How dare you? I am a beautiful, well bred shinigami! You should be honored to be accepted as my future bonded you filthy half-breed!"

"Don't call me filthy! My human blood is as well bred as my shinigami blood!"

"You're still part human, but your lover is far more disgusting. A child born from lust and by a witch of all things! She far more filthy, you should be grateful that to don't have to deal with that mutt brat or your harlot any longer!" Kid slapped her.

"How dare you insult her, she was fine girl, finer than you could ever hope to be!"

x

Chrona had been waiting for Jacque to come back from his meeting with the gallery owner, who was considering featuring his work. Azalea was fast asleep on her mother's lap. She thought about Kid and her new life. She wondered if this could really be where she raises her daughter. She chuckled a little. Her Japanese/Italian/Swiss/American daughter growing up a French girl. Yes, Chrona was half Italian, her father, the American, was Swiss in origin. Chrona had been born Italy and raised there as well. She remembered very little of the outside, but what she did, was vivid in her mind. Perhaps someday she could take Azalea there. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and she soon fell asleep in the chair.

All she heard was a jumble of voices and movement in her home. She felt Azalea gently being taken from her arm and then lifted herself. Suddenly she was spinning. She woke up and shrieked loudly, and then she found it was only Jacque laughing happily. Chrona squirmed until Jacque set her down. He hugged and laughed again.

"Sorry I startled you Chrona. I am excited; my work is being featured in a gallery!"

"Oh that's wonderful Jacque!"

"I want you to be at my side when I present my works." Chrona's face flushed grey.

"Oi! Will you quit trying to seduce Chrona, she ain't even hot!"

"Shut up, you annoying black blob!" Jacque shouted whacking the chibi on the head.

"Oi! Cut it out you annoying Frenchman!" Chrona stood still and let them argue, knowing intervention would only make things worse. The argument started a small fight over her head. She even saw Ragnarok pulling on Jacque's blond hair.

"Please stop." Chrona whimpered at the mercy of the two men in her life.

"See! Now you're making 'er upset!"

"Me? I don't go hitting on her when she trying to get over being dumped!" Tear pricked Chrona's eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you darling!" Jacque apologized, though Chrona didn't know why.

"It's alright. Ragnarok was just speaking his mind."

"I was wrong, you don't 'ave to come. I just wanted you to."

"I would love to."

"Eh?"

"I would love to be your date to the party." She told him with a shy smile. Jacque's face split into a smile. He picked her up again and spun her around dropping her on her feet.

"Zank you Chrona, you will 'ave ze time of your life! I promise!" Chrona smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night." He bid her.

"Good night."

x

Shinigami-sama sat in his office with the door open. He was staring at a photo of Chrona and Azalea, right after Chrona had woken up. There was a proud smile on her face as she cradled the two week old baby for the camera. She was showing off her baby for the world to see. She was so proud of the child she had carried in her womb for six months; she didn't even seem to notice that Azalea's father wasn't there with her in the photograph. Even though Azalea was ultimately unwanted, she was still his granddaughter and he loved her regardless o her mother. He saw his son storm past the room, his hair mussed and his face flushed indignantly. He quickly stashed the photo.

" Son?"

"Chichiue, I want that girl out immediately."

"What's wrong with her Kiddo?"

"Not only did she come on to me. She insulted Chrona! She called her a harlot and I won't accept the mother of my child being treated that way! She died giving birth!" Shinigami watched his son suppress tears as thought back to his lost love. He actually had to brace himself to prevent himself from collapsing. He looked almost physically ill from remembering that his girls were dead. All Kid could think about was when Chrona smiling while rubbing her belly. Shinigami felt his heart swell in sympathy. He had felt that way when he had lost Maria, but he had Kid to make him feel better.

"Son…." Kid didn't answer.

"Son, I can't lie to you anymore."

"Wha….?"

"They're alive son, Chrona and your baby." Kid stared at him with wide eyes.

"They're alive…..?"

"Yes, here." He handed his son the photo. Kid ran his fingers over the image. His Chrona and his baby girl. His daughter, she was beautiful. Her black hair curled around her face and her eyes came from Chrona, a beautiful powder blue. How had he created such a beautiful thing out of such selfishness? They were alive; his girls were alive and waiting for him. Chrona looked so proud, she was waiting for him. They were waiting for him to come and protect them.

"Chrona almost died but your daughter is good health when we last checked."

"I have a daughter."

"Her name is Azalea, son. Chrona was so strong without you, she's a good mother."

"Where are they? Where's my baby girl?" Shinigami-sama was silent.

"We don't know, Chrona ran away."

"Where?"

"I told you, we don't know." Kid's eyes welled with tears.

"I want to find her."

"Kid…"

"I'm responsible for that life that Chrona has in this picture."

"I can't help you son, but I know someone that can." He moved to a mirror on one of the walls The image on the mirror rippled and Stein appeared on the screen.

"What?" He snarled.

"My son knows the truth; he needs your help to find her."

"Why the hell should I help your brat find a girl he's done nothing but hurt."

"He's the father of your grandchild. Don't you feel he has a right to know where his daughter is?"

"No I don't, after abandoning her and being reckless?"

"Then why do you feel you have a right to Chrona, to be her father I mean? You were in the same boat Kid was not along ago. You didn't know she existed; you were a kid when she was born, only seventeen. You didn't know if you should accept the responsibility." Stein grit his teeth.

"How is your right to her different than my son's to his daughter." Stein said nothing.

"If anything he can help you Stein." Stein said nothing.

"He knows how she thinks; he may be able to help find them." Stein thought over his proposition.

"Fine, we'll tell you what we know."

"Where are you Stein?"

"We're in Spain. We got a tip that Chrona was last seen getting on a ship bound for here."

"Rome."

"Hmm?"

"She's going to Rome." Stein expressed confusion.

"Why Rome?"

"Rome was where she was born and raised, it's special to her."

"I didn't know that….."

"She told me once."

"Fine, Kid, we're in Madrid right now. Hurry over to meet us. Then we'll head to Rome."

"I'll be there in a few hours. Just wait for me."

x

_Dear Miss Hannah,_

_My life here in Paris I really a pleasant one, I'm just happy I found it. I live with a young painter, sixteen I think, his name is Jacque, I hope I spelled that right. My writing has improved a lot as you can see. I used to even have trouble with my letters but now I can read and write like a pro. Azalea doing fine and now she's started to crawl. She started eating solid food too. Shinigami-sama told me that's normal for her kind. He told me she's going to crave meat. As is her nature so Jacque and I shall be ready. _

_Anyway, things here have calmed down; I have a lot of new friends. They all support me in my choice to raise Azalea on my own, but Jacque's been a big help. He's become quite famous for his paintings of me and Azalea. I enclosed a picture so you could see what she looks like. I'm still trying to move on and get over Azalea's father, but it's hard and gets harder the more Azalea grows to look like him. She's just so cute and even likes Jacque. _

_Thank you so much for helping me to get here. I've always loved Paris and I'm glad I can live here and raise my daughter here. Things are going well we're all in good health and I hope to hear from you as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Chrona Stein_

Chrona finished her letter with a tad bit of flourish and smiled. She bounced Azalea a little on her knee and the infant giggled and latched onto her mother's blouse. She stared solemnly at the new dress that had been bought for the party; there was a dress for Azalea too. She looked to her daughter and wondered if she would have stripes like Kid when she got older. Then, what would happen if and when her powers awoke. Would she kill people by accident? She shook her head, that was something to worry about for another time.

Focus on the now and leave the past behind.

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Yay for chapter 23. Mingzhu tries her hand at winning Kid's heart and he rejects her sorry butt. Chrona and Jacque bond and Kid finds out the truth. Stein and Kid start what will be a very drawn out argument that will last for the duration of their trip. Though it seems Kid and Stein seem to have more in common than they're willing to admit. Even shinigami cannot deny that Kid has a right to his daughter.

Reviews:

KairiDestiny: Well I hope that answers your question.

dino kid: Well we don't want shinigami going extinct do we. Yeah, you don't like Jacque stealing her away!

x3sploosh: Well everyone kind of fears Shinigami-sama, he sort of has authority, besides for now nothing is a better punishment for him. Yes that's the correct date July 7th.

wolfman6696: Oh he's gunna be ticked, trust me.

fantasticpanda101: Me too.

dizbedabez: Well now you do.

kittirasi: Thanks LOL

Primitiveradiogoddess: The witches don't know where she is yet. Their assumption is the same as Kid's, Rome.

Mikitsan: Yeah, he thinks it's best but he's changed his mind.

MyObsidianSoul: I love your entry


	24. From Rome

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the opening of Jacque's newest gallery, The Rose Haired Maiden." There was a roar of applause as Jacque walked out and bowed before the crowd of art coinsurers. Then he gestured for Chrona to walk out. She did as she was told and stepped out before the crow. Her hair was swept into a messy ponytail held in lace with a black velvet band. Her dress was a dark purple accented with a black corset piece. Azalea was dressed in address as pink as her mother's hair. The soft sound of her slippers colliding with the ground echoed throughout the hall. She squirmed with so many eyes upon her.

"Zis is my muse, Chrona Stein." Everyone oohed and ahhed at her. The party commenced and everyone swarmed the paintings. Chrona stood unsurely sticking to Jacque's side like glue. Azalea made constant amount of noise causing all women nearby to swoon at her cuteness as she reached out for them then changed her mind and hid in her mother's arms. Chrona smiled at all of them causing them to swoon even further.

"They're adorable Jacque, where did you find them?"

"On the ze streets of Pari." He answered.

"Truly?"

"Wi. I found zem wandering in ze rain by zemselves. I was inspired by zem so zey live with me."

"I can see why you chose the girl. There are so many emotions in her eyes just begging to be discovered."

"I know, isn't she perfect?"

"Indeed, it helps that she's quite the beauty was well." Chrona flushed grey.

"Iz ze bebeh 'er sister?"

"No, she, um, my daughter, Azalea."

"Daughter, goodness you are a young mozer."

"Fourteen."

"Mm?"

"I'm fourteen ma'am."

"Ah, so young, but if you 'ave a daughter you must be quite ze lover." Chrona's face started getting darker and darker.

"Oh? 'Er face iz turning black." Chrona panicked. Jacque had accepted the fact that her blood was black but not many people did. When he had seen Ragnarok for the first time he stared blankly and then laughed that he was cute. This only brought a temper tantrum from the sword.

"Ah, Chrona 'as a blood condition, it's darker zan normal." He lied so smoothly, Chrona blinked in amazement.

"You poor dear!"

"Ze money I make from ze paintings 'elps 'er buy medicine."

"Oh my." The woman then proceeded to buy a particularly nice painting of Azalea and Chrona wrapped in sheets.

"Anozer sold!" Chrona smiled.

"'Ey Azalea, you and your mozer are making me rich!" He chuckled and patted her soft dark curls. Azalea reached up and latched on his finger. His face flushed lightly and gently smiled. He stared into Chrona's eyes but found no response from her. He looked away and together they enjoyed the party.

x

Stein, Marie and Kid walked down the streets of Rome. Stein and Kid kept glaring at each other so Marie stood between them. They had been at it for hours but no one has seen Chrona or Azalea. They walked along the streets looking through possible leads. They had nothing to go one except that Chrona might have returned to the place where she was born. Kid, after much searching managed to get a hold on their wavelengths, He knew they were safe and even happy but he wasn't satisfied with that.

"We've been walking for hours." Whined Marie.

"Well Kid here is the one who suggested looking in Rome." Muttered Stein. Kid shot a glare but was ignored. Kid dropped the photo in his annoyance.

"Is this yours?" They turned to see a dark haired woman who spoke with a slight Italian accent.

"Yes….."

"I know this girl, she used to live here."

"Have you seen her?" Kid asked getting excited.

"Not recently, I think she passed through here a few weeks ago. I remember seeing her here as a little girl. She passed through here with a child, this child awhile ago."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"She said she was going to a place special to her and asked direction from someone. I remember that she looked scared, as if she were running from something."

"Running, oh jeeze, Shinigami-sama was right she did feel like she was threatened."

"Please, if you know where she is, please tell me. I'm her boyfriend and that was our child she had with her."

"Well…"

"I'm her father, we're very worried."

"To be honest she looked like she was getting along on her own. She didn't seem stressed about anything other than who was chasing her." She stared at the two concerned men.

"She said she was heading to Paris." Kid slapped his forehead.

"Paris, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a stupid, irresponsible youth?"

"Coming from the guy who knocked up a witch when he was seventeen."

"At least I wasn't fourteen."

"Okay boys, cut it out." Marie sighed. The pair had been arguing for hours, when they weren't fighting they were glaring and creating an uncomfortable atmosphere. The poor woman looked terrified.

"Don't' mind them; they're working from stuff out. You said she was going to Paris?"

"Yes, she did."

"Anywhere in Paris specifically?"

"She didn't say."

"Okay, thank you." Marie turned her gaze upon the arguing pair.

"Enough!" Both males stopped and turned to her.

"Honestly, if you want to help her you have to work together. You're her father and you're her boyfriend. I get there's conflict but Stein you're thirty one you're acting like a child. Kid, you're a father now, man up!" With that Marie turned and worked on getting directions to the nearest train station. Both meisters stared at one another with some fear. Marie was not to be messed with in any way.

x

A few days later they arrived in Paris. Marie was still annoyed with her companions and was reluctant to speak to them. Kid and Stein, still unable to see eye to eye didn't speak either. The most communication performed involved questioning the locals. Kid walked off and his companions followed. He approached the Eiffel Tower and he stared up remembering.

"_Kid it's so pretty! But we're up really high, I'm not sure I can deal with it!"_

"_You've flown with me on Beelzebub, how is this different." He knew exactly what he had in mind. He wanted to tale her together most romantic place in the world. He would kiss her tonight._

"_I don't know." A awkward silence reigned. Kid tentatively put a hand on top of hers. She jumped as if she had been shocked and stared at him with wide eyes. He moved slowly but pressed his lips against her and he swore he felt fireworks. His grip became harsh and possessive. He wasn't sure what was coming over him, but he kissed her harder and harder then he heard her whimper. Everything rushed back and he let go with his cheeks flushed bright red. Chrona was flushed too and nervous as if she didn't know if she had done something wrong. to reassure her he pulled her against him into an embrace._

_It was perfect._

He hated himself for wanting so much from her after a small innocent touch. His father had explained once that he had a human capacity to control shinigami emotions. Originally shinigami were savages and warriors who took what they wanted when they wanted it. That included mating without consent. As they had grown civilized they introduced bonding to prevent that. It prevented inbreeding and made sure that relationships were as healthy as possible. This also created a sense of trust between one another. The bondings were performed at a fairly young age, although sexual relations could be performed outside of bonding, it never occurred after a pair was officially bonded.

Bonding was an intense and sacred ritual that was more or less arranged. I6t forced affection and Kid never knew he would be subjected to such a partnership but he was. He would never accept Mingzhu or any other female, Chrona was his, she understood him. She understood when no one else did. She solved his anxiety and because the female figure in his life that he needed. Liz was a surrogate mother and Pattie a sister but not a female half, not his other half. He saw her sweet smile flash before his eyes. No, stop it.

Marie approached a teenage girl in her school uniform. She was walking with a group of friends. If anybody would know where Chrona was it would be a girl her own age. Marie approached her and attempted to speak in her broken French. Kid sighed and pushed her aside and spoke fluently.

"_Excuse me Miss have you seen this girl? She has a baby with her, a daughter she calls her Azalea. Baby with black hair and blue eyes like her?"_

"_That's Chrona Stein, did you know her?"_

"_I'm her boyfriend and this is her father." _they watched the girl's grey eyes narrow.

"_You're her no good boyfriend who knocked her up!" _Kid took several steps back .Then the girl's anger faded.

"_I'll tell you where she is. But only you can see that she's moved on and gotten a much better man." _Kid's blood ran cold. She moved on, found someone else.

"_She lives with a young painter name Jacque and he certainly doesn't care that she has a baby. In fact he seems to like the fact that she's 'experienced'. Face it; he's a better partner than you could ever be. H even accepts Raggy." _She pointed the way with a smirk and told the address. Kid broke into a run to the house. He had to see her.

x

Chrona walked down the hall with her baby daughter in her arms. It was another day and another adventure for her. Jacque had been acting strangely recently. He hadn't spoken to her and he jumped when she touched him. Jacque meanwhile, was painting. He was painting the girl he had fallen in love with after only a month and a half of living with her. She was as sweet and innocent even though she had suffered through so much. He found himself wanting to grasp that innocence and claim it for himself. He woke up in the middle of the night yearning to have her warming his bed.

He felt dirty wanting to ravage a girl who had already suffered at the hands of someone who was supposed to love and cherish her. A boy had told her he loved her, impregnated her and swiftly dropped her to the wayside. She was alone in the world, rejected and unwanted. She didn't need a lover; she needed someone who she could depend on. Chrona was a mother, she needed someone to help her are for the baby. He put his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the box. Within the box was an engagement ring, he wanted to share his life with Chrona, the ups and the downs. He was already accepting the fact that she had another man's child. He loved her and wanted her to be his.

A frantic knocking on the door snapped him from is reverie. Chrona walked past the room intent on answering it. Jacque wasn't expecting anyone so who on earth could it be. That girl, he swore he would marry her and care for her and her baby. After all Azalea was quite taken with him, even though Chrona said she was incredibly picky and generally only like those related to her. He heard her open the door and gasp audibly and even fall. He rushed to her aid and stared in shock at the person standing in the doorway.

He understood why she was shocked.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: So the climactic moment approaches! Kid finds out she's been living with another man and sparks fly baby. Kid + Jacque = Conflict. Stein and Kid are acting like children. Marie is exasperated. Everything is turning upside down. Woot. A week from the need of the contest and I have three entries, one for fanart and two for fanfiction so far I'm impressed; so finish your entries everyone!

Reviews:

KairiDestiny: Yeah more arguments between father and daughter's boyfriend.

WikiSorcerer: Well, does this answer your question? Yeah we'll find out that other question next chapter.

dino kid: Everyone seems fond with Mingzhu's punishment.

Kal-orne: Well that conflict will soon be resolved.

kittirasi: Well, she still has an attitude within her.

Primitiveradiogoddess: Yeah she in his cave they're…. paying taxes (full-houie reference no one is going to get)

CristyNoTaikutsu: Yeah I hate exams.

x3sploosh: Aw I think I'll cry too.

MyObsidianSoul: I guess I don't mind since he is a fictional character.

Mikitsan: Stein and Kid are in Rome, Chrona's in Paris

StormDreamCloud: We're all a little insane.

fantasticpanda101: we now you know.

iEatSoulz: Hard to say knowing his intentions.

DeathNoteFangirl13: Always glad to have a fan.

animeadict411: well you got your wish


	25. Hectate

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

x

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman with dark cropped hair dressed in an elegant black dress, she was wearing gold sandals. Two locks of hair were woven in front of her. All of this wasn't what shocked Jacque. Although Chrona favored her paternal grandmother, she inherited her body from her mother. Months of proper feeding and childbirth made a duplicate of her mother physique. Even Jacque could see they were mother and child.

"Me-Me-Me-Medusa?"

"Hello darling. I've told you to call me mother."

"Chrona, 'o is zis?"

"My mother."

"Chrona darling, I've been looking for you. Do you know how worried your father and I have been?" Chrona instinctively tightened her hold on Azalea. Jacque was not blind to her discomfort.

"Darling, please come home, your father and I miss you so much." Then the look flashed in her eyes. The look that said come with me or else. Chrona shuddered. She didn't want to go with her; she didn't want to go to the witches. Azalea and she both were part witch but she never wanted either of them to be pulled into the society of witches. But if she didn't go, Jacque would be hurt. She would never let that happen.

"I'm sorry Jacque, but I'm only fourteen, I should be with my parents. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be imposing on you." Jacque felt horrible.

"Please Chrona, you're no imposition. Please, will you marry me?" Chrona's eyes widened and her resolve faltered a little. Then she felt her mother's grip tighten on her arm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and left with her mother. Jacque stood horrified as she disappeared around the corner. He slowly retreated into his home and shut the door behind him. He sat on the floor. This wasn't happening. Then he heard more frantic knocking on the front door. Had she come back? He opened the door frantically.

Standing before him was a breathless teenage boy. He was very well dressed with black hair ad big golden eyes. Strangely his hair was marked by three white stripes. A pair of adults ran up behind him. A pretty woman with golden eyes and hair with an eye patch. A man with grey hair, golden eyes and a huge screw in his head. Jacque searched the three for a delicate female carrying a child but saw none. The teenaged boy's eyes grew smoldering in hate and lunged at Jacque.

"You stole her!" The boy hissed grabbing Jacque's throat.

"What?"

"My Chrona, you stole her away." He snarled.

"Kid! Cut it out!" He watched two hands pry the boy off him.

"Chrona?" He whispered. He took a good look at the boy and the truth clicked. This was Azalea's father. Anger and rage burned in him now.

"You!" He growled.

"You were ze one 'o 'urt 'er!" The boys fought each other in testosterone fueled rage. However, despite Jacque's muscular physic and the fact that he was larger than his opponent, Kid was still a shinigami and had his opponent pinned in moments. Child's play. All the adrenaline made it hard to think there was only one thing going through his mind; kill the rival. Jacque summoned his courage.

"You are ze bastard 'o knocked up mon ami."

"Your love? How dare you act as if you can claim her? She's mine."

"Despite zat you let 'er wander off wiz a bebe in 'and."

"She was ripped away from me!"

"You should 'ave protected 'er." Jacque spat.

"You better damn well pray that you haven't touched her."

"What do you care? You let 'er go."

"She's mine, I had her first!"

"I waz going to ask 'er to marry me, unlike you! You're fine wiz a mistress!"

"You can't marry her, she's freaking fourteen!"

"I'm sixteen, I wasn't going to marry 'er right away, but promise her she had someone to depend on. Face it, you failed 'er as a lover and fazer." Kid punched him.

"Iz zat ze best you got Stripes?"

"Shut up, I'm surprised you haven't surrender Frenchie!"

"You should be zanking me for caring for 'er and your daughter."

"Thanking you, the hell! I'm not thanking you for stealing my girl!"

"She isn't yours, besides, your daughter will always see me as 'er fazer." Oh, that was a low blow.

"You think you're going to see either of them again, you've got another thing coming!"

"You can't keep me from zem! I've come to love zem as my own!"The two boys verbally sparred for another few good minutes before Marie and Stein intervened.

"Alright you two." Stein hissed pulling them apart.

"Look kids, this girl is my daughter, which means I have superiority over both of you. Oi, kid, where is my daughter."

"You're 'er fazer?"

"Yes…..?"

"She said was leaving wiz 'er mozer to meet you." He watched the blood drain from all of their faces.

"Her mother? Black hair, gold eyes, voluptuous body?"

"Yes...?"

"Dammit!" Kid's eyes grew large ub fear.

"Dammit!" He cursed as well.

"Did she fight?"

"No, she was very calm."

"Ugh, idiot, she was protecting you!"

"Eh?"

"If she didn't go Medusa would have killed you. She saved your sorry ass!" Kid shouted in frustration.

"We have to find her before she gets too far." Kid and Stein ran out into the street. Try as they might, running the streets for hours, they found no trace of any of them. Not knowing what else to do they head back for Shibusen, leaving a broken artist alone.

x

Miles away Chrona sat in the back of a cart cradling her daughter in her arms. The child could sense the unease and remained quiet staring up into her mother's eyes. Medusa was reclining among the straw staring at her daughter. It annoyed her that Chrona had not been born a regular witch, bit a demi-witch. That her daughter of all people, her skinny, shy daughter won the heart of Shinigami-sama's son. Not only that but she bore a shinigami infant. Originally she had planned to make her daughter mature into a beauty then use it to seduce her enemies. Chrona was her daughter after all and a Gorgon. It disappointed Medusa, that despite her daughter and granddaughter being the youngest of the Gorgon line, neither showed any signs of maturing into a proper Gorgon like herself.

"Chrona, tell me, have you enjoyed your freedom?" Chrona said nothing and stared blankly forward.

"You know Chrona; I'm surprised you behave the way you do when you are Gorgon."

"I take after my grandmother." Medusa blinked.

"Your grandmother Ceto was nothing like you."

"Not my grandmother Ceto, my grandmother Liza."

"Franken's mother?"

"Yes. They say I look and behave like her. Alyce told me that my behavior is normal for a demi-witch."Medusa cringed at the mention of the inferior race.

"Soon you will be home with your own kind Chrona, you cannot trust those Shibusen fools."

x

"She's a Gorgon?" Alyce shrieked. Excalibur was sitting a bit away drinking tea, ignoring his lover's outburst.

"Yes, her mother's Medusa Gorgon."

"Why the hell wasn't I told this before?"

"I fail to see how this matters!"

"She's a freaking Gorgon! There is no crueler and more sinister breed of witch."

"Breed?" Kid and the other Spartoi questioned.

"The witches originated from three shinigami females; Yaga, Sorcessa and Gorgon."

"Yaga was their leader and the most powerful, Sorcessa discovered and encouraged her sister to encourage their nature while Gorgon, she was the cruelest and most calculating of the three. All witches are descended from one of these three. The most powerful witches along our leaders were born from the Yaga line. Sorcessa had over twenty daughters; most witches are descended from her. Gorgon however produced two daughters, one died before she had children of her own, killed by her sister. Gorgon witches have always reproduced sparingly. Before my time in the book I knew of single Gorgon named Ceto. During my lifetime she gave birth to three daughters. The eldest was the daughter of ancient mercenary, the second, a cruel Count, and third, a power hungry advisor."

"That's a lot to know."

"The youngest, Medusa was a toddler when I was sealed. Arachne was rejected as a traitor. It truly wasn't surprising to me, Gorgons always feel they above rules. Ceto even encouraged that behavior during their childhoods. The eldest, despite her easy going behavior, is the fiercest and frankly most dangerous."

"What's her name?"

"Oldest of the Gorgon sisters is none other than Hectate Gorgon, the Death Witch."

x

Chrona sat on the back of her mother's broomstick. She was flying the rest of the way to the Witch Palace; the palace was the fortress for the witches. Chrona and her baby would be kept safe there until Azalea reached maturity. Her entire childhood would be dictated by the Witch Law and trained to fight and kill. She would be treated like a princess by the witches more than a princess, a Goddess. Azalea would be raised to kill her grandfather and her father.

Medusa touched down at the edges of the rock walls that protected the stronghold. Then she froze. She grimaced at the sight before her. A large dog was sitting among the rocks. The dog was shaggy with floppy ears; it looked like a mix between a wolf and an afghan. The fur was a deep chocolate brown and the eyes were practically black. Its forelegs were adorned in ornaments and the face almost seemed to be smirking. Chrona took one look before realizing the dog was a witch.

"Hello little sister." The dog said calmly.

"Hello Hectate." The dog stood up then morphed into a beautiful, wild woman. This woman had long, scruffy brunette hair. Two pigtails that resembled her ears as a dog were tied on the sides of her head. She wore beaded armband on one arm and solid gold one on the other. She wore a long black dress torn up the side revealing a toned tan leg. She wore thigh high boots laced with gold. Fangs peeked out from between her pink lips. Her dark eyes peered over the trio. Her expression was mocking and cheerful. She stepped forward, Medusa stepped in front of Chrona. It was rare act of protectiveness the mother felt for her child, though it was stemmed to her own personal gain.

"This is the 'Holy Mother' I've heard so much about?" Hectate came closer, Medusa moved to shield her daughter and granddaughter from sight.

"And her little shinigami bastard." she touched he infant with a clawed fingernail.

"They're adorable Meddy."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you what I like." She then ran the finger over her sister's cheek. Even Chrona could see her mother flinch and stiffen.

"So, that baby is supposed to kill our enemy."

"That's exactly what we expect her to do."

"What of my niece? What's her purpose?" Hectate questioned cocking her head.

"So nobody else has to rear the brat."

"Well reasoned, Meddy." Medusa strode past her sister with the young girls in tow.

"Come along Chrona and I'll introduce you formally to the witches with Azalea."

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Well we're upcoming on the last arc of the story, the witches arc where Chrona meets her admirers, fun time and the last Gorgon sister is introduced! Hectate was a sorceress in Hades in Greek mythology, she was associated with dogs (they guard the dead) hence her animal choice. I will laugh so hard if that is the third sister. Jacque and Kid have the long awaited battle and the poor painter didn't stand a chance. We also get a bit of history about the witch's origins. I can't think of anything else to say but get your entries in. Yays! I have several new entries for the contest, they're listed on my profile check it out.

x

x

Reviews:

dino kid: And he does!

Kairi Destiny: Raggy is adorable if you didn't see his scary form.

wolfmann6696: As such he does, Kid kicks Jacque's sorry butt.

Alice Everafter: Here it is.

MyObsidianSoul: Oh, this I want to see. The fanart I mean.

Mikitsan: Well there were blows exchanged and wrestling.

WkiSorcerer: Oh I don't think Kid's angry at her, I'd say more towards Jacque for going anywhere near her.

Straight-Jacket Jack: Well done first one to figure it out!

fantasticpanda101: I don't think she was really keen on listening to them argue for hours about who screwed up more.

Madman: Like Jacque said, he didn't intend to marry her right away; he wanted to promise her that he was going to take care of her. He wanted to prove he was better than Azalea's real father.

Primitiveradiogoddess: I can't wait to see your entry.

UnjustToMe: Yay for internet

kittirasi: Thank you.

DeathNoteFangirl13: And here it is.


	26. Witches' Mass

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

x

"If she truly is a Gorgon then the mixing of shinigami blood could be a dangerous combination."

"How so?"

"This infant you sired holds such great potential. It all depends on who raises her to make sure how she turns out." Alyce took a suitcase from Excalibur and opened it. They watched as she set up a series of objects including a crystal ball. Shinigami-sama turned to the students standing there.

"Alyce is a demi-witch with the power of prophecy." Alyce smirked.

"I am a Yaga witch after all. My powers are far superior to a witch or demi-witch of the Sorcessa line." She began whispering incantations. The energy in the room was heightened. Alyce's eyes grew wide and glowed. An image was projected into the air.

_A beautiful girl was running. She was wearing a long black dress that was frayed at the hems. She was wearing a white vest and a black choker. A pair of white ballet mary janes graced her delicate feet. Her skin was incredibly pale and her hair was a curtain of pure black, it was pin straight except for the ends that curled. Her eyes were a wide pale blue. On top of her head was witch hat completely plain save for the pale blue ribbon and skull insignia._

_It was Azalea as a teenage girl._

_ She ran down her prey and brutally murdered her all with a smile on her face. A little blues soul floated up and Azalea grabbed it. She turned and presented it to an approaching figure. This figure was just as beautiful as the previous. It was a young woman of voluptuous form. The figure was wearing a long black dress that was frayed and torn aesthetically. There were crisscrossing white belts along with x earring and necklace. She was wearing a hat that resembled Ragnarok. Flowing behind her was a long mane of bright pink hair. At her sides were two boys, one eleven and the other eight. _

_Chrona._

_ The eight year old boy had a mop of dark red hair and a pair of piercing golden eyes. He had a witches' hat on his head. He was dressed head to toe like a gothic aristocrat. His skin was fairly dark. He clung to Chrona as if he were frightened. He stared at Azalea with emotionless gaze._

_ The eleven year old looked suspiciously like Asura, with purple eyes instead of red. He even had the third eye. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt clinging to Chrona's other hand. His skin was deathly pale and also had the eye like hair. _

_ Azalea ran to her mother and presented the soul. Chrona smiled weakly and took it. She held it up and Ragnarok, back in his muscled intimidating form reach out and snatched it. Chrona held her daughter close to her. Azalea smiled and snuggled close to her parent. The boys seemed annoyed over the divided attention but said nothing clinging to Chrona's skirt._

"_Let's go home Azalea." They walked away together into the darkness. _

The vision faded leaving all of them speechless.

"My daughter…..?"

"Naturally she's not destructive I can tell, but she's raised to be callous to pain and suffering. I get the feeling she doesn't like fighting but she does it to keep her mother safe."

"The witches?"

"They will raise her to be murderous witch, but her abilities reflect that of a shinigami."

"Meaning?"

"Her bloodlines are in a constant duel. Her upbringing shall determine her fate."

"What about those other children?"

"The other two points of the Trinity."

"Trinity?" Kid asked.

"The Trinity, the shinigami, witches, and the kishin." Alyce explained.

"What does that have to do with Azalea?"

"Azalea is considered a Holy Savoir, messiah. However, she has to have the other points of power."

"I didn't understand." Whispered Maka.

"They're going to use Chrona to give birth to the child of a warlock and the Kishin."

x

Chrona sat still as the witches styled her hair and painted markings on her face. They placed a headdress of black beads with black drops. Her necklace was a series of black metal plates shaped like diamonds that were cool against her skin. Her black dress was tight around her tiny body. It was huge dress that showed her legs entirely. A purple lacy garter was tight against her thigh. She stared at her reflecting, her expression was blank, like a doll. When they finished the witches scurried away. Her mother deposited Azalea into her arms. Azalea was dressed in a black baptismal gown.

She stood up and took a good look at her appearance in the mirror. Her dress went all the way to the floor and was accented with purple lace. However the hoop skirt was open at the front showing her long creamy legs. Although the fact that it showed off her purple panties made her flush in embarrassment. The sleeves went off the shoulder and drooped down her arms. The dress showed off her motherhood acquired cleavage and a large purple rose with dark bow underneath. All in all she was beautiful and a sight for sore eyes.

She walked down the stairs with her mother and aunt at her sides. When she reached the bottom she looked up. Chrona froze when she saw Noah and his lackeys standing there. She started and took several steps back nearly tripping on then stairs. Noah smiled and approached her. Hectate and Medusa just let him. He stared at the child in her arms and ran his dark hand over her face as if he were caressing her. It was not a loving gesture but a gesture of possessiveness.

"My dear Chrona, it's good to see you again."

"Medusa-sama?" She whimpered.

"Silence child." He towered over the young girl.

"So, it was a girl."

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Azalea."

"A flower, how unoriginal." Chrona cringed as ran a lock of her hair over his dark fingers.

"What are you doing here?"

"You should know that no child can grow up well without a father." He chuckled. Her blue eyes widened.

"That's right darling. Your mother gave you to me and I will be little Aza's father."

"Azalea, is not your daughter, she's the daughter of Death the Kid." Noah's eyes narrowed and she slapped her face. Chrona toppled to the ground from the force of the blow. Azalea started to cry and Chrona rocked her until her whimpers ceased.

"Never speak that name again, he abandoned you remember?"

"Whether or not he did that, regardless of whether or not he wanted us, her bloodline will not change."

"Bitch."

"Call me what you wish, it won't make a difference." Where was this strength coming from? She had never stood up for herself before. Perhaps her time with Maka and Jacque had affected her more than she thought. Noah in his fury as her disobedience grabbed her, yanked her up and fiercely kissed her. Everyone watched unaffected. Eventually he pulled away staring at her full in the eyes.

"Better than your bastard shinigami eh?" She paused.

"No." Noah grabbed her face harshly.

"You better watch your mouth or we'll throw you to Asura and make sure you give Azalea a sibling." She shuddered.

"You wouldn't."

"Would you rather have Azalea produce his child?" Chrona's eyes widened as she held the child close to her.

"No."

"Well that will be the consequences. Accept me as your guardian, Joseph to your Mary." She closed her eyes. She let Azalea hear her heartbeat.

"Noah, don't scare the Holy Mother." Justin said stepping between them. He ran his fingers over the smudged marking on her face, and then gently caressed the infant.

"And certainly don't threaten the Holy Savior." His blue eyes pierced Noah.

"What, worshipping Medusa's brat and her bastard now Father?" Justin's eyes narrowed.

"While Noah may be the child's guardian, and you a protector, I am her preacher. I will not tolerate mistreatment of mother or child."

"Come Chrona." Medusa stated.

"You have to be formally introduced to the Witches' Mass."

Chrona was shaking from her encounter. She walked down towards the Auditorium. Hectate fixed the paint on her abused cheek. Azalea was restless and squirmed in her mother's arms. Chrona tighten her grips causing the infant to still and calm down. When she stepped out before the witches, she felt her heart skip a beat. Witches have always been a source o fear and anxiety for her. Even with two Gorgon witches, a warlock, and two weapons, and Gopher, she still didn't feel safe. Chrona was a demi-witch after, not only that a female demi-witch. Occasionally male demi-witches were accepted into witch society because they would occasionally inherit destructive tendencies, married and even produced children with witches. Males were called warlocks; Noah was probably one of them. Females however were considered traitors and were dealt with as such.

"Welcome Holy Mother." They all said bowing to her. Chrona squirmed a little. Noah's hand steadied her.

"Hello everyone." She was led to the table. She sat at the head, Noah to her right and Medusa to her left. It was unsettling, but she did her best to deal. The dishes consisted of only meat with some veggies to accent it. She sat Azalea up on her lap with her tiny head leaning against her chest. She ate delicately ignoring the fact that Giriko was drinking whisky like water. This wasn't where she wanted to have her baby grow up. They would ruin her purity and mold her into a creature of hate and destruction.

x

He was supposed to be disgusted with her but he wasn't. She spoke of needing power but somehow, even beneath his ruse of disgust he saw something. Loneliness. He looked into her soul and saw nothing, no human love or contact for the entirety of her life. Months later, he casually put a hand on her shoulder and saw a little child inside just like himself, alone and unloved. Her mother never loved her, and there was no father present. Even now, to most people she was a valuable specimen a possession not a sweet young girl who liked poetry.

At first he thought she was a monster, but he was soon proved otherwise. She was gentle and she loved flowers and gardening. Chrona loved gardening because she could create life rather than destroy it. She hated fighting and killing more than anything but was raised to think that was how she interacted with other people. She was amazed by human contact and adored those close to her, loving them the only way she knew how.

According to his friends, she had been a gentle and devoted mother to Azalea. He looked over the pictures everyone had given him. Chrona with Azalea in her lap trying to read a book. Her hands cradling Azalea to her face. The two of them sleeping peacefully side by side. Each picture made his heart swell more than the last. Chrona was always so happy in the photos and Azalea was laughing and giggling. Azalea was a fine child, a child he took pride in. His father took pride in her as well.

The door was kicked in and his "fiancé" stormed in. her green hair flared dangerously. Kid understood that his father had tried to set him up with someone his own age. The fact that only eight children had been born from the entire population during the last mating season and two were female didn't help the situation. But surely the other was not such a spoiled brat.

"What are you doing, darling?" Her eyebrow was twitching and a harsh smile stretched her face.

"You have no right to call me that, I thought I made it clear I broke off our engagement."

"You can't call it off, your father decides that!"

"I'm marrying Chrona and that's that!"

"What you think you're the first shinigami male who couldn't keep it in his pants? Tons of women like are running around, oh sorry I forgot, they always die. They're weaklings, like your filthy human mother." That was it. He stormed across the room and slapped her across the face. He then proceeded to grab her throat and pushed her up the wall.

"Never insult my mother." Murder was in his tone and eyes. Mingzhu was actually frightened for her life. Yet at the same time his behavior appealed to her natural instincts to find a stronger male. Kid was strong as a shinigami, despite his human blood. If only he had been pureblooded, he'd be fighting off suitors with a stick. She sighed before she could stop herself. Kid dropped her and she coughed a bit.

"You know you'll never be allowed to marry her. You need to marry me or at least Lorelei, we're currently the only two unbounded females."

"Maybe I should just let Zetsumei take the throne like she wants, I'd rather that over being with someone beside Chrona."

"You're fourteen, your feelings for her will change. You only like her because she's forbidden and because you feel obligated to help her out because you were an idiot." Kid glowered.

"Go away Mingzhu." She stepped backwards. Even though she was attracted to his aggressiveness, she was still intimidated. She walked away. Kid watched her retreat then moved back to his photographs.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Extra long chapter today. Today is the last day for the contest so get your entries in. There will no chapter on Friday due to my upcoming weekend vacation. So yeah, the results o the contest will be posted when I come back on Tuesday. So more stuff happens and Noah makes a comeback and Alyce is a psychic. Yays.

Reviews:

fantasticpanda101: No not good at all!

KlonoaDreams: I hope you had fun and discussed my fanfic-shameless plug-

dino kid: She's a minor character, a mere sorcerer who served Hades

kittirasi: Thank you!

Wikisorcerer: yeah she does, but she doesn't care. In her eyes, if Arachne wasn't strong enough to fend Medusa off, she didn't deserve to live.

CristyNoTaikustu: I shall!

MyObsidianSoul: Oh we all do our share of dopy stuff.

Primitiveradiogodess: Hot potato all around.

Mikitsan: I'm sorry I can't understand, I really am sorry!

x3sploosh: Oh yeah when Kid sees her again there will be a drool fest.

UnJustToMe: Well she is in my head.

iEatSoulz: Fun times in Paris

CinemaDick: Soul Eater is a bunch of references tied together in a bag…..

DeathNoteFangirl13: I do like Jacque, I kind of feel bad for him.


	27. Holy Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater, how many time must I tell you?

x

x

x

Chrona woke up in her new bed wrapped in black silk sheets. She felt the presence of another in her bed, for second she thought it was Kid but that idea was quickly killed. Noah was asleep next to her. Noah had one hand draped over her body. Justin, Giriko, and Gopher were leaning up against walls fast asleep. Chrona tried to get up but felt Noah's grasp pull her back down. She squirmed in his grasp until she could see him. He had one eye cracked open, his bare chest was pressed against her silk clad body. She fought against him again but he gripped tighter.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled possessively.

"Let me go, I need to check on Azalea." She whimpered.

"She's across the room, if she needed you, she would cry." He mumbled.

"Please Noah?"

"Noah, if the Holy Mother wishes to be free of you, you should comply." Justin sternly told him from his corner.

"Not you too." Noah grumbled.

"Let her go Noah." Noah and Justin stared each other down over the pink haired maiden.

"I had to argue for hours to be allowed to share a bed with her." Noah sulked.

"I'm already annoyed, you're trying to defile her holy form." Justin warned.

"God, it's too early for your crap Father." Giriko groaned from his spot.

"Be silent heretic."

"Please stop fighting." It was bad enough she and her daughter were sharing their room with four grown men, now they were arguing. She perked her ears when she heard Azalea whimper.

"Please let go, Azalea needs me." She whimpered. Noah reluctantly let her go. She hurried across the room, tripping over her purple nightgown. Gopher glowered at her as she passed him. She ran up the steps from Azalea's ornate cradle. She lifted the whimpering infant into her arms. She put Azalea against her heartbeat so she could listen. It was trick Jacque had taught her. He had several younger siblings in the French countryside. He told her that infants always calm at the sound of their mother's heartbeat. She hummed lightly.

"Remember Holy Mother, if you ever need anything we are here to serve you."

"Alright." She whispered. Then a handful of witches walked in to help Chrona prepare for her day.

x

"So their plan is to create a Holy Trinity of children. Using a demi-witch mother and three different fathers."

"They're making the best of Azalea~" Shinigami-sama explained.

"Why would they do that though? These species shouldn't even been compatible." Maka argued, if Shinigami-sama's face had been showing, you would have seen him roll his eyes in exasperation. This was the one thing he really hated about humans; they felt like they knew everything.

"Well to be honest, all three are actually shinigami in different forms." He explained. This would turn into a long winded speech, he just knew it.

"What?"

"You should that witches are just a branch of rebel shinigami that have evolved." Some nodded, some didn't.

"What about the kishin, they used to be weapons, humans." Maka argued, always debating.

"I suppose you don't know then. The truth of your heritage of I mean."

"No, I guess not."

"Every meister and weapon, is a descendant of shinigami." Everyone gave him a blank look.

"Let me explain. A very long time ago, before civilization was more than a small village, there was abundance of females. Because of this, there was no rush to bond and produce children like there is today. Males and females would go off and have affairs with humans. All human mothers died giving birth early to their children, female shinigami would give birth, hand it to its father and be on her way. These children grew, loved and worshiped for their divine heritage. Eventually married, gave birth and so on. Ever weapon and meister can trace their heritage to a shinigami half-breed." Yup, there was the speech.

"You mean, we're shinigami." Liz asked her eyes growing wide. The thought of even being related to the creatures that defined divinity was awe inspiring to her.

"In part, you're mostly human. The shinigami blood had been diluted over the generations, why is it you think that you became meisters or weapons?"

"Evolution?" Maka tried.

"Close. You see shinigami are able to both see soul and materialize weapons. As the bloodline grows more human the descendants generally will only inherit one. Hence meisters and weapons."

"Shinigami can turn into weapons?" Soul asked, getting excited at the concept. Shinigami-sama resisted the urge to chop him. Soul could be really stupid sometimes. Had he ever seen Kid transform?

"No, we can materialize them."

"Then how come we change in to them."

"The bloodline's thin, you can't make a weapon so you change your body into one."

"Okay, but what do you mean abundance of females?" Questioned Liz, this sounded familiar, Kid had mentioned it in conversation once or twice.

"Well, when the three females left and became witches, they took the bloodline that produced mostly females with them, hence witches are generally female. They also took the bloodline for fertility with them. These days we're lucky to have ten children born in fifty years."

"Is that why you insisted on me marrying that dreadful Mingzhu?" Kid spat.

"Yes. Only two females were born around the same time you were. Mingzhu was one, and the other was Lorelei, a German shinigami. Only eight were born in total including you. Yes things are really not looking good for the species~" He chirped. Kid as busy flourishing at knowing he was one of eight. Then he realized something.

"This isn't really something you should sound so cheerful about Chichiue." Kid said sweat dropping.

"Well things are a cycle. Perhaps it's the fate of shinigami to eventually die out due to lack of females or perhaps it's a sign that they should follow our example in order to have more children, Kiddo."

"But, Hahaue died, and Chrona is a species that has occurred twice before in recorded history."

"True, but perhaps Azalea may be a solution to our problem."

"How so?"

"Azalea carries a bloodline that favors giving birth to females. Perhaps she will be our solution."

"You heard what they thought of her, they consider her an abomination to the species."

"Well if they keep that view, say goodbye to future generations."

"Chichiue, let's focus on saving Azalea."

"Alright here's the plan~" here was a long dead silence.

"Yes?"

"What?"

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know why're you asking me?" Everyone sweat-dropped.

x

Chrona sighed, shifting restlessly in the arm chair. She hated this. Everyone assumed that she wanted to be this martyr, this idol to witches and kishin wannabes alike. She just wanted peaceful life with her daughter. Even though Kid-kun was nowhere to be found, she still had faith that he cared. Even if he married that shinigami, her dearest hope would be that he would never forget her. Azalea squirmed, trying to find a better position on her mother's lap.

Noah was sitting on the chair next to her. Justin was sitting in front of the chair, he was reading only-god-knows-what. A couple of witches stood ready, waiting for an order. Medusa was writing something down, research probably. The door was slammed open and the werewolf came in. A young witch was chasing him apologizing profusely.

"Medusa, where's Eruka?"

"How should I know?"

"You have snakes in her don't you!"

"So, I don't bother to keep tabs on her unless I need her for something. Why do you need to talk to her so badly all of a sudden?"

"Well, she's been gone for awhile."

"Fine, she's in Shibusen right now. She hasn't talked so far so I haven't seen a reason to kill her." Chrona didn't miss the look of relief on his face. She raised her eyebrows in interest. Free seemed to have a great interest in Eruka. When she had lived with Medusa, she had noticed that they had stayed close for the entirety of their stay. The look Free had in his eyes, so familiar.

x

"Seriously, that's your plan."

"Yup."

"You're not kidding."

"Nope."

"You're one hundred percent serious, Chichiue."

"Of course."

"You really want us to dress up as witches and infiltrate the fortress of the freakin' witches!"

"Yup."

"Do you really think they won't be able to tell the difference?"

"That's exactly what I think." Kid stared horrified.

"You want me to dress as a girl, a witch no less?"

"Well, don't you want to meet Azalea as soon as possible?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you will become Debbie the Bat Witch~"

"Good God Chichiue, I am not dressing up like a girl again." Everyone stared at him in question.

"Again?"

"I mean, be in a dress, I will gain nothing from that." Kid attempted to defend himself, badly. Everyone stared but quickly dismissed it not wanting to know details.

"Liz, Patty, you'll be going with him."

"Kay!"

"Kim, you and Eruka will be their escorts."

"Eruka?"

"Eruka knows a lot about the witch society where Kim does not."

"Thanks."

"Well, you've never been accepted by Witch Society."

"What's changed?"

"Will they deny a healer for their Holy Children?"

"True."

"Alright every good plan needs details, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work~"

'Chichiue's not taking this seriously, is he?'

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: So Noah has returned there's a long winded explanation of how weapons and meisters came to be so yay! Fun exposition! Sorry for the late update, my sister recently did something very stupid which resulted in my parents yanking my leash for fear I would follow her example. Yeah my sister messes up and I'm the one getting snapped at, thank you justice, you are truly so fair. Anyway, I'm sure you all want to know who the winners are.

First Place for Fanart

DeathatSunrise for her piece, Child Held with Love

Second Place for Fanart

DeathatSunrise for Jacque and Azalea (seriously check these pictures out, they're freaking cute.)

First Place for FanFiction

Primitiveradiogoddess for her Piece El Manñana

Second Place for Fanfiction

MyObsidianSoul for Entry Piece (This was a tough choice really, check them both out.)

So DeathatSunrise and Primitiveradiogoddess, I will write oneshots for each of you on a topic of your choice.

Thank everyone for your wonderful entries I enjoyed them all thoroughly.

Now Reviews:

KlonoaDreams: Well at least you had fun.

dino kid: aw thank you

fantasticpanda101: We all hope that.

CristyNoTaikustu: Thank you

Mikitsan: I wonder if would have been better to have his fiancé be little Lorelei, but that wouldn't be as much fun.

DeathNoteFangirl13: Yes he is XD

Primitiveradiogoddess: I know what ya mean hunny XD

MyObsidianSoul: Maybe you're right, I'll work on that

Mystifyze: He has his moments!

kittirasi: Thank you

animeaddict411: Yeah I designed the dang thing, I wish it were true though

sailor sofia: yeah she is

x3sploosh: Thank you!


	28. Father and Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

"Okay girls, what's your story." Patty started jumping up and down waving her hand in the air. Her long, disguised, red hair bounced with each jump. Her bright green eyes sparked with excitement.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Yes Patty?"

"I'm Penelope, the giraffe witch! I grew up with my sister in Queens! I like to maim, kill and torture by stretching their necks until they rip!" Liz stared at her sister.

"I think she's enjoying this too much."

"Liz, what's your role?"

"I'm Eleanor, the rabbit witch. I grew up with Penny. I'm quiet and meek." Liz stated, running her fingers through her short, white hair. Her red eyes darted from wall to wall.

"Kim?"

"I'm me."

"Very good then! Maka?"

"I'm Minerva the owl witch. I'm wise and thoughtful." Maka giggled. Her silver curls bounced around her face. Her pale eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Good, good. Kid?" Kid said nothing, glaring sullenly.

"Kid…." Kid huffed.

"I'm Debbie the bat witch. I'm mute because Shibusen cut my vocal cords. I can't see well in the day and I show signs that I have been tortured." He recited bitterly. He did his best to resist killing anyone who was giggling.

"Alright then, let's fetch Eruka and send you all on your way."

"Won't they be able to tell we aren't witches though?"

"Nope, witches can't see souls remember?"

"Oh right/."

"Well off you go."

The group descended the stairs into the dungeon. Their new outfits made it somewhat difficult to walk down the steps. Kid began fiddling with his sunglasses until Liz told him to stop. The hallway got darker and darker until they approached Eruka's cell. Kim knocked tenetively and got no response. She knocked harder and harder until Eruka shouted at them to stop.

"Eruka, we're here to help."

"Yeah right."

"Listen Eruka, Shibusen needs your help."

"For what, this collar forces me to do everything you say."

"Well we need you to voluntarily help us." There was a long pause.

"Why?"

"You know Azalea don't you?"

"Yeah the witches are calling her a Holy Savior or something."

"Yes, we need your help to save her and bring her and her mother back here." Eruka peered through the bars.

"Why should I help you?"

"We'll give you your freedom back." Eruka stared quietly.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just take us to the Witch Palace and vouch for us."

"If I do that they'll banish me!"

"Would you rather they keep you locked up here for the rest of your life." Eruka crossed her arms in thought.

"You'll let me go free, no strings attached?"

"None, so long as you don't do anything majorly destructive, we'll leave you alone." Kim came closer.

"We have no interest in witch politics. All we want are Chrona and Azalea."

"Good luck with that."

"We don't need luck, we'll have you." Eruka thought for another minute.

"Yes, I'll help you all."

x

"Bitch I'm hungry!"

"Quiet Ragnarok. I trying to get Azalea to sleep."

"Ever since you had that bastard, she's the only thing you seem to care about." She turned to his face with a frosty expression.

"She is."

"What the hell?"

"Ragnarok, I carried this child inside of me, and in some bizarre way so did you."

"I wasn't ever knocked up like you were bitch." her cold stare startled him, but he shook it off.

"Just get me some food." Chrona smacked him lightly.

"No, Azalea comes first."

"Bitch!" A pale hand wrapped around Ragnarok's throat. Chrona turned t see Justin glaring at Ragnarok.

"Do not speak to the Holy Mother that way."

"Justin?"

"Get for crappy hands off of me yeh satanic priest!" Justin's eye narrowed and tighten his hold on Ragnarok.

"Watch your mouth around the Holy Savior."

"I'll say whatever the hell I want."

"Please stop fighting!"

I have no desire to fight but this parasite is dishonoring your Ladyship." Ladyship, that was a new one.

"Who are you calling a parasite?"

"I thought it was obvious, unless you're as stupid as you are small." Oh god, here we go.

"I am not small you crappy priest!"

"You're the size of a plush toy." Justin told him calmly.

"I am not a toy!"

"Perhaps you will be the plaything for the Holy Savior."

"The hell man!"

"Father Justin, please stop teasing Ragnarok." She said quietly with a hint of amusement.

"Alright My Lady. I'll have my eye on you plushie."

"Shut the hell up!" Chrona laughed light and Justin smiled at her expression.

"I am here to serve you Lady Mother."

"I am grateful." Justin ran his finger over Azalea's face.

"It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Thank you." She whispered. She gently moved from his touch.

"There is no need to fear me of all people Holy Mother." Her expression became even more downtrodden.

"It's people like you that want to breed me."

"We merely wish to complete the Trinity. Azalea was the first step."

"Azalea was an accident. Kid-kun and I never intended to conceive her."

"It was fate that caused that child to be born. It is fate that you will birth more. You will be the mother of children that change the world."

"That's not what I want." He pulled a 180 on her. Justin's hands grabbed her shoulders so hard it would leave grey bruises.

"What you want does not matter. Your body is all we need, we will tie you down and force you through if need be." His cold voice sent shivers down her spine. She ripped from his grasp and ran to the freedom of an empty hallway. She heard muffled mumble and words around the corner. She peaked and felt a yelp ripped from her throat before she could stop herself.

She had seen Eruka and Free kissing passionately in the middle of the hall. They broke apart the minute they heard her. She tried to run but Free grabbed her arm to stop her. She opened her mouth to scream but had a large hand clapped over it. She attempted to bite and run out but they wouldn't have it.

"Please Chrona, be quiet. We won't hurt you, geko, so please be quiet."

"Eruka, when did you get back?"

"Listen Chrona, Shibusen sent recue party for you, geko. I led them here."

"You and Free were….."

"Please don't tell anyone Chrona, geko."

"Why?"

"Free isn't exactly well liked among witches, and if they find out we're involved, they'll assume the worst and try to lock him away again." Chrona's eyes softened. They were like her and Kid, they weren't supposed to love each other but they did. That was the way loved worked, it was blind to everything.

"I won't tell anyone." Eruka grabbed Chrona's free hand and shook it, thanking her profusely. Free and Eruka parted with merely a passing glance. Chrona watched them part with a heavy heart. Then Eruka's words really sunk in. People had come to rescue her. She did her best to calm herself, she would have to pretend not to know them unless others were around. She took in her surroundings and realized she hadn't the slightest idea where she was.

"Chrona!" She jumped and saw Hectate in her dog form with her ears pressed against her head.

"There are new witches who wish to pay respects." The wolf-dog bit the hem of her dress ad led her away. She was pulled all the way to the assembly hall. A motley group of witches bowing to her. She searched them and recognized Kim.

"We have come to worship you Holy Mother, you and your child." Kim told her, standing to look her in the eyes. Another looked up at her, golden eyes latched onto her. Underneath the wig and the glasses, she recognized him in a heartbeat. It was her Kid, he had come for her. She stayed quiet and calm despite her euphoria.

Kid stared up at her as she approached. Her hair had grown long and she was dressed in the finest dress. She had only grown more beautiful in her absence. His face grew warm, her legs were on display for all to see. Her sad eyes stared into his and brightened. She recognized him. In her delicate arms was their baby, their Azalea. She was even more beautiful in person. Azalea's pale blue eyes were locked on her mother. Good god, how he wanted to hold his little girl in his arms, what he would give for even a moment.

"Chrona, there you are!" Their gaze broke as she turned to look at the one calling her.

"Where have you been, Justin said he spooked you and you ran off." Noah, the bastard was there, possessively wrapping an arm around the young girl. Chrona flicked her gaze to Kid briefly before staring back at her former captor.

"I'm sorry to have worried you."

"It's alright darling. How's little Azalea?"

"She's fine."

"Good, she's a strong baby, which means she'll grow into a strong woman. Perfect for a daughter of mine." Rage flared in Kid, how dare he try to claim Azalea as his own? Azalea was a daughter of shinigami, not the child of wicked warlock. Azalea was his, not Noah's. Liz hand touched his, reminding him they were undercover and if he blew this he may never get to meet his daughter face to face. So Kid swallowed his pride and tried to remain unnoticed. It got harder when Noah's minions assembled around Chrona as if guarding her. He allowed himself one last glance before going back into his guise of Debbie the Bat Witch.

Damn this world and everyone in it.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Kid finally sees his baby in person. Yay! So Noah and Chrona interact more and Justin's a creeper, not to mention Ragnarok makes an appearance. And there's a bit of ErukaXFree love you all! All the girls have their disguises courtesy of Angela. Can't think of anything else.

Reviews: Almost 300!

KlonoaDreams: I thought so.

DeathNoteFagirl13: Yeah, I have to say I like "breeding" characters original or otherwise, it's fun to mess with genetics besides, no demi-witch has ever given birth before on record, who knows what her children could be like.

MyObsidianSoul: I know how it is. I'm writing a manga and a novel as well as working on this and writing out other plot-bunnies. I can't concentrate on ones thing for an extended period time LOL. Well as they say, it's the geniuses who are eccentric

fantasticpanda101: Thank you.

wikisorcerer: Well, I guess that's true, but I guess you could say the combination of two different forms of shinigami-bloodlines is what creates death scythe, but you're free to criticize my theory.

Primitiveradiogoddess: As have I, but whenever you want me to write something out feel free to bug me, it keeps me focused on this piece instead o my novel or manga! ; p

x3sploosh: That's kind of Azalea's purpose. She is a daughter of all races, she has the best qualities of them all. It is unlikely she would birth the children or a warlock or a human due to being realistic about life-spans and the fact that many warlocks are as destructive as witches. Considering also that she is, for all intents and purposes, a shinigami princess, she would marry one of her father's race.

Mikitsan: Yeah if Lorelei had been his fiancé you would pity her too much and she would give up too easily. Kid's fun to torture, I actually had an effeminate character crossdress to protect his twin sister in a previous fanfic, me thinks I enjoy it too much.

kittirasi: and it is here, fear my fanfiction wrath!

Rawr: well, kid's a short purple wig and sunglasses, so that's unlikely but that would be funny.

PunkAssWetard: Thank you, that makes me happy!

Animeaddict411: Thanks I'm actually writing a horror novel, so with luck I'll be published!

dino kid: Fun times for Kid!

Mystifyze: Ooh, that I'd like to see.


	29. Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

x

Chrona stood before her beloved with her heart snapping in two. Noah's grip around her torso was hard and incredibly possessive. She saw Maka and the Thompsons there too. They had all come to save her. Chrona maintained a face of stone, but inside she was touched beyond words. They hadn't forgotten her. Azalea suddenly started giggling madly, reaching toward the group of "witches". Chrona's heart nearly stopped. Azalea knew exactly who the witch with sunglasses was. Chrona panicked, if someone figured it out…..

"How cute, she's finally acknowledging me as her parent." Thank Shinigami he was so delusional. However the minute he plucked the infant away from her mother she broke out in hysterical screams. Noah jumped at the sound of the infant's cry. Chrona saw Kid stiffen to the point of digging his nails into the floor. Chrona frantically snatched Azalea back who whimpered and nuzzled into her mother's grip.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Aw, and here I thought she was warming up to me." He chuckled, running a finger against her black hair. Kid was visibly shaking in anger now. This rival male felt he had the right to touch his female and offspring. Liz had to touch him o steady him. Her touch drew him back from his primal rage and helped him calm down.

"Stop it, it's only going to get worst. So put a leash on your primal tendencies will you. That's how we got into this mess." Liz hissed between her teeth. Kid took in a breath and calmed down.

"So these are witches that have been imprisoned by Shibusen. The tanuki witch Kim wishes to use her powers as a healer to aid the Holy Mother, and did so during the infant's birth."

"Well that would make her fairly valuable, and she did free Eruka and the other imprisoned witches, we should give her the benefit of the doubt." Stated Justin. The dark furred dog lying on the steps snorted.

"These witches are weaklings; we have no use for any of them, perhaps the healer but none of the others. If they were so weak that Shibusen decided to keep them as pets why should they be of any value to us?"

"Remember Hectate, in every good game of chess, there are always pawns." Medusa reminded her sister. Hectate swished her tail about for a few moments before turning back to her younger sister.

"Very true Meddy. Alright, you shall be accepted among our ranks. Be sure to pay respects to the Holy Mother on a regular basis." The group was too timid to look up.

"You are dismissed." The dog snapped before pulling on Chrona's skirt to take her from the room. The minute they were alone Kid just sat still.

"Debbie?"

"She's so beautiful."

"Who're you talking about?" Liz asked, eyes shifting from side to side.

"That baby, she's adorable."

"Control yourself." Maka warned.

"But she's…"

"Get a hold of yourself you moron, do you want to ruin everything."

"Sorry, it's just that….."

"Just what?"

"They're so symmetrical!"

"….you're an idiot."

x

Chrona submitted to Noah's grip on her shoulders. She hated being even touched by the man, but it wasn't like she had a choice. For now, she was the doll of the witches. Justin had made that perfectly clear. Her only purpose was to produce future destroyers of order. She was just a walking womb, to be used at the disposal of Asura and Noah. She was their toy, Chrona just thanked Shinigami-sama that they planned to wait three years before bearing the children of her other two "mates". They treated her like some kind of purebred dog or horse, just a step to create better offspring.

Kid never treated her like that, hell, if anything Azalea was unintentional. Her father had never treated her like that, although he did wasn't to dissect her. But that meant he thought she was fascinating. Her mother was a different story, Chrona was no moron, and her mother intended to sell out her daughter in the worse ways. But her friends had come for her; they were here to save her. They loved her, they cared for her.

"Chrona!" She snapped her head to see Noah glowering at her.

"We were discussing what should be done about the werewolf." Her thoughts moved towards the couple whose love had to remain a secret from their own comrades.

"What about him?"

"We feel that he may be a threat."

"Why, he hasn't done anything wrong, if anything he has served the witches loyally." Chrona

"He still stole from the former leader and crippled her." Noah told her coldly.

"We don't know he won't do the same to you or your daughter." Justin added darkly.

Now Chrona didn't really know how to deal with people. She had been kept in isolation for the majority of her life up until the time where she met Maka. Maka was the first person she had really interacted with more than just a sparing word. But even she could see that Free meant no harm. The shinigami immortals had long rejected his people and even slaughtered them. He merely wished to reside with other relative immortals. Hence his love for the witch Eruka. Free was not truly stupid, he may have been clumsy, irrational and airheaded to an extent. He merely tried to do what was best for his own sanity. Loving or keeping company with mortals would just cause him too much pain in the end. It was pain Chrona would know, as well as Kid as would the other immortals of their school. All of them would know the pain of immortality. Shinigami-sama had known that pain well by losing his human wife. Free knew better, and he wouldn't betray he only immortals who would accept him.

"But he won't harm me."

"We can't be sure; you may say something bad that will drive him to violence. He is no better than a wild animal. Azalea and your fertility must be kept under the utmost care." Her fertility, ridicules, she was nothing more than a womb meant to birth children raised to do their bidding.

It wasn't fair, she almost wished that few months of happiness didn't happen, it made it worse. She had been a tool form the idea of her existence to now. But those few months she spent in the shinigami prince's arms were so happy. For a few brief moments she knew true happiness. She knew freedom and love. Though the conception of her beloved daughter had been a moment of passion and in the heat of sexual need, it was happy. They both loved their baby, more than Chrona had been by her own mother. To know that she could have been happy if she ignored her mother's orders to spy, it was painful.

She had happiness only to have it ripped away. She would be damned before she let her beloved Azalea become a tool like her mother before her. This baby trusted her with her life; there was nothing she wouldn't do to protect her. Azalea would cling to her mother's fingers in smile, the pure trust and love was unlike any Chrona had known before. Despite her and Kid's mutual love, there was always a hint of mistrust. It was not unjustified; Kid had physically attacked and attempted to murder Chrona. Chrona had murdered many innocent people, and there was always a bit of madness hiding in the corner of her mind. She didn't deserve the love of Kid or her daughter, not like this.

x

_Kid heard noises down the hall. He followed his keen hearing. It sounded familiar but not. Then a woman came into the hall. It was too dark to see her clearly, but she was wearing some kind f robe with her arms cross over her abdomen. Her hair was long and very mussed. Kid approached her quietly, and then light flooded the hall. It was Chrona, an older Chrona. She looked about twenty years old; her visible skin was marred by scar tissue. Her hair was long and fell past her hips. Her eyes were dead. She looked at him._

"_Why Kid-kun? Why didn't you save me?"_

"_What are you talking about, I'm here now." He whispered. She shook her head and turned to him fully._

"_You're too late, far too late." Her tiny fingers traced circles over her swollen belly. She was pregnant, and it wasn't his. Noah came into the hallway in only a pair of pants and wrapped his arms around the young pinkette. _

"_That's right little shinigami bastard, she's mine now." As to emphasize his point he put a hand on the roundness of her belly. The baby was his; the red haired child with golden eyes lay in her womb. A child, the son Asura toddled to her side, three years of age, clinging to her scarred leg, wounds probably inflicted by his own father._

"_Chichiue, why did you save us?" A childish voice questioned behind him. He spun around to see a pair of pale eyes staring into his. Azalea. Six years of age, a beauty already, black hair that curled at the ends with a single pink stripe wrapping around her head. Her gaze penetrated him, black energy crackled around her fingers._

"_Why didn't you come for us, I trusted you. You sired me, it makes me your responsibility, and you failed me." Betrayal filled those beautiful little eyes when happiness and joy should have reigned. Little tears beaded at the corners of her dark lashes._

"_Why?"_

"Azalea!" He shouted at he was ripped from his slumber. His mouth was quickly muffled by his companions.

"Moron, shut up!" Liz hissed smothering him with a pillow.

"Sorry, bad dream." he mumbled, fiddling with the ends of his purple wig.

"About what?" Mumbled Maka stretching out her muscles.

"Nothing important." He mumbled. Kim stared at him, she remembered the fear Chrona had expressed when giving birth to his child. How afraid she was, knowing that her lover was not there to support her.

"I've requested to become Chrona's personal healer. Perhaps you could serve as an assistant." Kid's head snapped up.

"Really?"

"Of course." She smiled, tomorrow he would finally get to see his beloved daughter up close.

x

Naomi approached her beloved brother sleeping on his desk. Her features softened. She quietly approached and lifted him into her arms. As a shinigami, she was gifted with superior strength, which made it easy to carry and adult male of her species. She remembered that she had often helped her mother care for her younger brother during his childhood. Once this grown man who was respected greatly by many, was a goofy little child that had a sister/mother complex from a majority of female figures in his life. She remembered watching her family transition from their Japanese palace to a European stronghold. She laughed at her baby brother who would try to figure out his new European garments. While her mother had been heartbroken with the move, Naomi was ecstatic because this meant that her family was close to her own home.

Naomi had been bonded at the age of seventy three, to a male she did not love or even care for. It had been for the convenience of others, he was born in the same season as her. He had come from a fine family and he found her very attractive and a fine female for producing strong heirs. That's all she was to him, a child factory, unfortunately the shortage of females cultivated this view. Naomi was far more respected than other females. She knew this well, especially after witnessing the fight over the German shinigami Lorelei, one of the only two unbounded females. No matter what family they sired from, every female was considered a valuable asset. Females guaranteed heirs which fed their natural impulse to reproduce. It was fate females would suffer until a solution to the shortage could be found.

"_You're a possession Naomi, learn to live with that."_

That was what her mate had told her the night she had been bonded, she thought as she lay her baby brother on his bed. She remembered how she had longed for love of her own. That was why she sympathized with her brother when he confided that he planned t bond with the human Maria. She had seen the way they looked at each other, the way their faces lit up when they were together. Naomi had suffered at the hands of arranged marriage, forced love and affection. How could she subject her brother to it when he had found something real? He didn't care for Lijuan; he had made that more than clear by indefinitely postponing their bonding. Then to find him passionately in love with a human female of all things, she had the divine spark of shinigami blood at least. And she truly loved her baby brother.

And they had a child, a child they could both love, a child born of their passion. And that child had given birth to a daughter born from an inter-species love. Demi-witch and demi-shinigami, half-breeds of their people, unaccepted, unwanted. She was madness and he was order. Shinigami and witch. Destruction and creation. The swordswoman and the gunman. Naomi had raised that child, and loved him as much as she could. He was not her son but she had come to love him regardless of his human blood. She loved him regardless of his species or blood.

She just wished the world would follow her example.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: I'm really impressed with myself, I mean just about 30n chapters and over 300 reviews, heck freaking yeah. So I'm writing this chapter in Mexico, while I'm on vacation and sick with freaking food poisoning! DX So I write this on my sick bed, be grateful darn it! Mexico's pretty cool, except for relentless street vendors. There were also there were soldiers WITH FREAKING GUNS checking out me and my little sis. I actually edited and wrote the summery before exiting and losing all my work. So, not happy. Yeah so Kid has symmetry joke and bad dreams, Chrona contemplate and Naomi reflects, I'm fond of Naomi. By the way, The end of the story is fast approaching, only a couple more chapters. In light of that I'm going to be doing another Q&A session, so post your questions.

Reviews:

dino kid: Well I think Kid will beat you to it.

KlonoaDreams: Thanks I try

sailor sofia: sort of kind of -.-0

Primitiveradiogoddess: Yes, well I'm fond of the couple myself so I decided to incorporate it. Yes, Justin's nuts on rye toast. Is it ever explained why he went to the dark side (was it the cookies)

MyObsidianSoul: Well I think Noah's feelin' pretty victorious for "winning" Chrona.

x3slpoosh: Yeah the Wong's have been promised a royal marriage twice and failed both times, ouch. . Can Gopher see souls? For some reason I thought he couldn't, I need to go check the manga now.

kittisrasi: Thanks a bunch

animeaddictt: The climax is well at hand! And about my personal writings, I've seen people get their original and fan stuff stolen a lot so I don't give up my original work to the internet, sorry : (

Rave-Rave: Thank you, nothing means more to me than getting compliments from other accomplished kidXchrona writers or writers in general.

PunkAssWetard: Thank you!

Mikitsan: XD Well he is a teenage boy by otherwise Azalea never would have been born in the first place.

Mystifyze: I'm fond of them as well, I had fun developing their costumes. Courtesy of Chameleon Witch Angela!

MarianaLetty: Thank goodness for Google translator. Thank you for your kind review. It took me a little while to figure out what langue your review was in but I found out thanks to the word Portuguese in your review. Thank you for reading.

fantasticpanda101: Request granted my friend

COWIN-SAMA: Well I don't know best, but certainly the longest.

Madman: You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

teddibear16: Thank you and I shall.

Viladven: Well any tips on how to improve my writing? I'm glad you like Azalea. I tried to portray Stein as being forced to deal with emotions he had previously ignored, but in the future I will try to write with more of a mask. The thing with Medusa and Hectate is that Hectate is the oldest sister and had always been a psychological figure to be feared and obeyed in Medusa's life since childhood. Not to mention that Hectate's light touch is enough to kill if she wishes. Obviously The Gorgon family isn't exactly filled with healthy relationships, but Medusa knows her sister wouldn't hesitate to kill her. A part of Medusa knows that she would lose to her sister if they fought. Arachne didn't have that threat; she wouldn't get violent or lose control she would calculate and consider. If things came to blows, Medusa was superior to Arachne. Hectate isn't afraid to get her hands dirty with the blood of her kin, like Medusa, unlike Arachne. And when it comes down to it, Hectate is much older than Medusa, more experienced and knowledgeable, crueler. Remember Medusa did "love" Stein or at least have a crush; Hectate does not believe in any kind of affection and tried to kill her mother. She didn't kill her sisters because she doesn't see them as a threat. Wow that's a long reply.


	30. Starcrossed Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater, whoppededodah

x

x

x

Chrona stepped down the hall with her party of protectors when she heard yelling. Noah put a hand on her shoulder. Azalea squirmed in her grip. Chrona stood still a few moments before ripping away from Noah and running down the hall. Of course this was no easy task considering the shoes she was wearing. Chrona made it to a balcony overlooking the main hall. There in the hall Free was being driven away using spells while disheveled Eruka was restrained by a pair of witches.

"Out foul demon." An elderly witch hissed.

"Eruka!" Free called reaching for her.

"Free!" She sobbed.

"How dare you seduce one our own?" Hissed the elderly witch.

"Please, let him go!"

"Never, out werewolf!" They kept shoving him out of the building.

"Eruka, Eruka, I'll come back for you!" He shouted as the magic gave him a definite kick out the door and into the dirt.

"Free!" Eruka sobbed, fighting those holding her. The doors closed and the barrier was restored.

"I promise." The witches dragged Eruka up the steps. She was crying and fighting her captors desperately. Chrona was compelled to call out to her but felt her being yanked from the balcony by the collar of her dress. It was Giriko yanking her rather roughly back to her "protectors". She pulled back into her captivity. She was pulled roughly down the hall and Eruka was brought before her. Medusa and Hectate glowered down at the frog witch who was sobbing out of fear.

"What the hell were you doing?" Medusa demanded, Eruka sobbed hysterically. Hectate, who was generally coy and seemingly good-natured, snapped. She grabbed Eruka and brought her up to face level by the collar of her shirt.

"You were messing around with the werewolf?" She hissed, Hectate made a point to display her fangs. Eruka trembled.

"Harlot, streetwalker, you sell yourself to a werewolf? You disgust me, you're as slimy as your familiar." To emphasize her point, she spat in Eruka's face and threw her to the ground.

"You disgust me froggy." She kicked Eruka's face with her boots. Eruka sat up, holding her bleeding nose, sobbing.

"You cry, you're a weakling. You have no right to call yourself a witch. Tell me, why would you risk your status for the werewolf?" Eruka bit her lip.

"I love him." Even Medusa cringed at the look on Hectate's face.

"A true witch does not love, a true witch cannot love. We destroy, we kill, we take on male partners for the sole purpose of perpetuating our destruction; so that we can bring even more destroyers into the world. If you truly love him, then you are not a witch. You are a disgrace to your species." Eruka said nothing but continued crying. Hectate clenched her jaw.

"Do not cry, fight back, yell, scream, attack me." Eruka shook her head crying. Hectate grimaced. She turned to the witches all watching in awe at the display of violence.

"Execute her." She told them. Eruka froze mouth ajar in shock.

"Wait, no." She whispered. She kept saying no as they began pulling her away. They were pulling her to Hectate. Dark energy glowed around her hand she was holding to execute Eruka. Hectate was a death witch; her power was to steal the life of others. Even the slightest touch could end the life of something. Chrona had learned this by watching Hectate execute an intruder. It explained why her mother had flinched to her sister's touch. No, Chrona couldn't stand for this.

"Wait." Everyone froze waiting for to speak. Chrona held her breath, hoping her on-the-spot plan would work.

"Wouldn't it be too easy just to kill her? Wouldn't it be harsher to imprison her in the dungeons? To make her suffer alone in darkness?" Hectate and Medusa raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. After a moment of consideration they smiled.

"Very good Chrona. I like that idea." Medusa smiled.

"Yes, thinking like a witch dear niece." The energy dissipated. Chrona mentally heaved a sigh of relief. Hectate approached her and grabbed her face. She shook as faint light, not enough to kill, appeared on the dog witch's fingers.

"You better continue thinking that way if you wish to see your daughter grow to be an adult." She whispered, her coy smile making its way back into her features. She let go roughly and walked to the witches to give orders. Chrona shuddered, so this was the power of Death Witch, a witch who can take life away with a touch. It was not Hectate they feared, but the power of life and death she held over them so easily. In that sense, Hectate was very much like a shinigami, the ancestor all witches shared. In a sense, she was the most powerful witch in existence.

x

Stein sat back in his chair, he was smoking heavily to rid himself of stress, though to the outside it seemed like nothing was wrong at all. Marie entered the room with coffee. Things had changed so dramatically in the last few months. She watched Stein type away mechanically, turning his screw every few minutes. Marie felt bad for Stein; he was thrown into a position where he had to deal with emotions. From all of her time with Stein, emotions were not something he liked or dealt with on a regular basis. To remember the murder of his mother, to find out he had a daughter and only to come very close to losing her and being saddled with an infant.

Stein was almost inhuman in his way of thinking and behaving, naturally at least. He didn't make mistakes and he was meticulous. He didn't fall victim to his emotions, only destructive impulses. The death of his mother didn't bother him, but it bothered him because he felt nothing when he knew he should have. Stein was darling with parental instincts he didn't know where there. When put into the situation he naturally cared for Chrona, which made everyone wonder if some instinctive apart of him knew.

"Stein?"

"What is it, Marie?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Marie idled there for another few moments.

"Stein, if you want to talk I'm here for you."

"I don't need to talk about anything." Marie puffed out her cheeks irritably.

"I know things have turned upside down because of everything that's happened the last few months. But you shouldn't bottle everything up it's not good for you."

"Marie, please leave."

"Not until you talk to me. You have a daughter and granddaughter who are in danger. You can't just act like nothing is wrong."

"Everything under control." Marie's temper got the better of her, she slammed the tray she was holding into the ground.

"Damn it Stein, why can't you just say you're worried. She's your daughter for God's sake! Why can't you just show how you're feeling!" Stein watched her tantrum calmly. He stood up and walked close to her, staring into her eyes.

"If I did, my child and grandchild would have been killed and dissected long ago. If I let myself go, I would slaughter and murder without remorse. You and everyone I know would be dead. The only reason that anyone close to me survives is my self-restraint. I bottle everything up to protect people I care about Marie, this includes you." Marie shuddered involuntarily.

"I'm a killer, I'm selfish, and nothing anyone says or does will ever change my nature. I restrain myself because of what I may become. Deep down Marie, I'm a monster."

"Now please leave." He returned to his seat and Marie quietly left him to his thoughts.

x

"If you need us Lady Chrona, we'll be right here."

"Thank you Justin." She told him and continued to descend the stairs into the dungeons. She had convinced her captors to allow her a few minutes alone with the frog witch she had imprisoned, to torment her. Of course Azalea was with her. Chrona never let the child out of her sight. She approached the cell where the frog witch sat. Her tears were drying but you see the trails they left on her skin. Eruka saw Chrona approaching and stared at her.

"Why?" Chrona just blinked at her in the dim light.

"Why would you do that for me, I've done nothing to earn your kindness." Chrona considered what to say for a few minutes.

"I love my daughter Azalea. I would do anything for her. I risked death in order to keep her safe. I knew no one wanted her but me, I know that many will forever see her as a burden. When I was pregnant, nothing else mattered but her. I was scared and I didn't know how to deal with it but I learned."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eruka snapped. Chrona remained undeterred by Eruka.

"I didn't save your life for your sake, I did it for her." She pointed calmly at Eruka's stomach.

"I know what it's like. You're alone and afraid, there's another life suddenly depending solely on you. It's scary, especially since the father is not present. How could I put someone like myself in that kind of predicament?" Eruka stared at Chrona, confused and frightened. A hand made its way to her belly.

"I'm….."

"When I was confirming if it was you, I used my soul perception. There are two souls inside you; yours and you little girl's."

"That's why you saved me?" Eruka whispered.

"I know what it's like to be in love with someone no one around you approves of. Kid-kun, Azalea's father, is engaged to marry another. I no longer have a place in his life. I just wanted to live in peace with my daughter. But what I want doesn't seem to matter to anyone. I'm still unclear about why they're putting so much effort into rescuing me. I will just cause more trouble for them."

"They're trying to save you because they care about you." Chrona said nothing, staring into space.

"If Free cares for you, he will come for you." She whispered walking back to the exit.

x

Kim and Kid walked down the hall, approaching the library where Chrona was currently resting. Kid's hands were shaking in anticipation. He was going to see her again. The girl he threw away his acceptance for. Based on Mingzhu's anger he doubted he or Azalea would ever find acceptance within the Coven. The Wong's were an influential family among the shinigami, there only a handful that were as important. Angering her would have serious repercussions, he knew this but he frankly didn't care. He knew by pursuing Chrona, he was doing the same thing as his father. They had both figuratively flipped off the Coven and basically said "screw your rules, I'm in love".

They entered the library and Kid brought the sunglasses over his eyes, effectively hiding their color. He receded into his quiet demure. Kim bowed before the party before them. Kid mimicked her motion. They nodded and gestured that it was alright to approach.

"Greetings, Holy Mother. I am here to check your vitals as well as your daughter's." Chrona nodded and stood up, approaching Kim and her companion, Azalea nestled in her arms.

"Wait. Who is that child with you Kim?" Questioned Hectate.

"My assistant Debora. She's a bat witch."

"I see, carry on."Kid wasn't listening; he was too busy staring at the snoozing infant. He could see the finer details of the child's features. She had long eye lashes and curly hair. She was plump with baby fat which was an indicator of good health if nothing else. She sleepily clung to her mother's dress. A tiny smile graced her tiny pink lips. Her cheeks were rosy with health, which stood out on the naturally pale skin that both parents had.

"I'm afraid once Azalea's asleep, she doesn't wake up. So you'll have to check her while I'm holding her."

"That's fine, I don't think she likes me much anyway, based on how she behaved when I held her last."

"Don't feel bad, she generally doesn't take to people who aren't family." Chrona reassured with a weak smile. Kid had to struggle not to embrace her, he adored her smile. Chrona was looking at him, staring at his sunglasses. She knew it was him, so she couldn't look away as Kim checked Azalea's vitals. Though his eyes were hidden by dark glass they shared a moment of reunion. Kim broke it by stepping into Chrona's line of sight.

"Good news, she's very healthy. She should be crawling soon."

"Really?"

"Yes, be ready for that." Kim giggled brushing Azalea's curls with her fingers. Kim put a hand to Chrona's lower belly. She then moved her hand up her belly all the way to her collar bone."

"You're in good health. There's nothing for either of you to worry about."

"Thank you Kim, Debbie." Chrona smiled at both of them. Noah approached from behind and put a dark hand on her shoulder.

"Yes thank you. We look forward to your help in the future. Especially future pregnancies." Kid clenched his fists, but a nudge from Kim stopped him.

"No problem, it's honor to serve the Holy Mother, isn't it Debbie?" Kid nodded smiling broadly.

"She's a mute." Kim explained.

"Well, than she's good for keeping secrets."

"I suppose."

"Well, we'll call you when we need you. Chrona must put Azalea down to sleep." Chrona offered a weak smile to confirm.

"Well, good day Holy Mother."

"Good day."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: Gaahhhhhhh! I didn't know how to end this chapter! I really hate the ending, it was so bad! (Banging heading into nearby wall) I couldn't end it well wahhhhhhhhh! I feel like scum, asymmetrical garbage! (Insert spotlight and author in fetal position) Well, back from Mexico, failed vacation, dad in the hospital FUN TIMES! Anyway on to the story. So a bit of Stein really meant as a buffer. This chapter had been in my head for a long time, I really wanted to write the Eruka and Free scene and I finally got to. Hecate shows a load of her cruelty here, I get scared of her and I'm just writing for her character. Hectate gives the froggy a thorough beating, spouting her ideals of a witch. So yeah, run from the crazy aunt. Anywho, Kid and Chrona meet again, not as themselves really but close enough. :/ The climax and final battles is well at hand, I'll m best because I'm awful at writing fight scenes. So wish me luck.

Reviews:

KlonoaDreams: I hope so too, did they really have to be carrying around guns? Really?

WikiSorcerer: Hard to get over an OCD

Primitiveradiogoddess: Well, the time difference is two hours early, I was up late and inspired so while I was writing I posted a chapter.

MakenshiCrona: Thank you for your kind words, I'm fond of your work as well.

fantasticpanda101: I think we all think that

sailor sofia: I will have an angry mob on my hands if he does

MyObsidianSoul: Well there are a couple more chapters but don't forget I may also do some one shots based on the story.

Mikitsan: I do like Mexico except for the whole getting sick thing.

kittirasi: Yays

PunkAssWetard: I can't either

animeaddict411: Thanks for understanding.

UnjustToMe: Yeah, if only people would follow Naomi's example.


	31. Suspence

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

x

It was another day for the Witches Mass. The witches were eating in the grand hall, the guest of honor being Chrona the Holy Mother. The rescue party knew that they wouldn't stand a chance as long as Chrona was surrounded by her guardians. The one thing they had learned from their time here was that they only left her alone while she bathed. Even then, there were minor witches attending her in the private bath. That was the time they planned to strike. Maka and one of the Thompson sisters would accompany her as bath attendants and would grab her, hold her hostage using the other had back up until they escaped. It was crude plan but for now it was all they had, little did they know what conflict was transpiring at the other end of the table.

Since it was supper, many of the witches as well as their guests were drinking. Justin, Medusa and Hectate drank little so they could maintain control of themselves. Gopher wasn't drinking, knowing that his master wouldn't approve. Giriko was drinking like a fish. Even Noah was partaking in whiskey. At first he maintained control, but as the number of drinks got higher, he stated to get a little rowdier. Chrona tried her best to ignore all of them but Noah would not be ignored. While his heart would always belong to Maria, the part of him that adored revenge and possession had claimed the young mother. He began flirting and making inappropriate comments to her. She continued to ignore him and eat quietly, though the grip on her daughter became tighter and tighter.

"Becoming a mother is probably the best thing that's ever happened to her. Her hips are much wider and she's definitely filled out from that tiny little stick she used to be." He laughed, whacking the small girl's back.

"Well of course, she is my daughter it's natural she would inherit my figure. I was skinny like her when I was her age, but like her, becoming a mother helped me develop a much nicer figure. To be honest, I don't understand why human woman are always complaining that children ruin their figure, they improve it." Medusa chuckled darkly.

"True, I remember you as a young girl Meddy. Perhaps I should have a child and improve my figure." Hectate laughed.

"Perhaps it's the stress that children cause, those humans put so much effort into their children's care. If you ignore them for awhile, they shut up and leave you alone." Medusa said to her sister. Chrona cringed, thinking of that room she had been stuck in so many times. Her mother was just keeping her out of sight and mind. She shuddered involuntarily.

"Chrona…." She snapped to attention, turning to the speaker. Noah was smiling down at her; his cheeks were flushed from drinking.

"Yes?"

"Gimme a kiss." She shook her head. A dangerous look flashed in his gold eyes.

"I said, kiss me."

"I won't." She was shaking but she was doing her best to be brave. Some of the witches watched the situation that was quickly getting worse but none said anything or intervened. Noah stood up from the table. Chrona stared up at him. He grabbed her face and pulled her to her feet.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have to." She countered. You could taste the tension in the air. He wrenched her closer.

"What makes you think that?"

"Kid-kun and Maka-chan once told me that I can choose what I do. I don't belong to anyone unless I give myself to them. I don't recall giving myself to you, only Kid-kun." That did it. She wasn't sure why she was being do foolishly brave. Perhaps she was tired of this oppressive environment, especially after developing a taste for freedom. Maybe she was hoping this could create a distraction large enough to have her rescuers finally come to her aid and take her from this place. Sometimes your entire life boils down to one idiotic stunt, perhaps this was hers. Perhaps this was when she finally took control and left the opinions and desires of others in the dust.

"The shinigami brat? Why the hell do you even like him, he used you! He's marrying someone else. You were just a play thing."

"Maybe I was, maybe he never really cared. Whether or not he loves me, I still love him. Nothing you do will change that. I do not belong to anybody, my friends taught me that. I belong to myself and I may keep or give away at my own digression. I know he will marry another and I may never get the happy life I want. But I have my daughter; all I need now is my freedom."

"I own you, your mother owns you! Do you not understand that? You will never be free!"

"Why do you even want me? Your reason is pathetic; revenge is pointless, because in the end there is nothing. You love Maria but she is gone. You want his son to feel your pain, but isn't that pointless. Kid-kun is not his father; the man who you feel wronged you cannot feel your pain. The woman you both had mutual love for is dead. Once you're dead, that's it. She's gone, you can't bring her back." She spoke bluntly, she knew no other way.

"You're wrong!" He screamed grabbing her throat. Azalea screamed loudly, wailing at the danger, begging her mother to save her. Justin put the man in a headlock while Medusa snatched the infant away by the collar of her dress. Chrona fell to her knees coughing roughly until her breathing was normal.

"Enough Noah." Justin hissed.

"The brat needs to be taught a lesson. Listen here girl, I will bring Maria back. Why do you think I worked so hard on the creation of artificial bodies like Gopher's? I know well that the shinigami bastard keeps her soul in this world. All that's left is for me obtain it and put it in a new, healthy body." Chrona stared up at him.

"Then why do you still cling to me? It's because just reclaiming her isn't enough, isn't it. Because in revenge, it's not an eye for an eye. It's two eyes for the loss of one. People like you and my mother; you always need to get more than was taken from you to feel satisfied." Noah fumed even more. This girl looked timid and innocent but she really knew how to get under your skin. She was her mother's daughter after all.

"Bitch…" He hissed. Justin was still holding strong despite Gopher pounding on him, insisting that he let his master go.

"Noah, how many times must I remind you? The Holy Mother is not to be harmed."

"That bitch needs to be taught a lesson." On the other side of the table, Kid and Maka were being restrained by their companions.

"Not yet, they have her health in mind too. They won't let harm come to her." Kim hissed.

"But that bastard tried to strangle her!" Maka hissed back.

"Noah may not be in control of his emotions, but Justin is. His one motive is to protect Chrona so she can give birth and raise the children of the trinity. He won't allow her to be hurt by anyone including Noah. Remember that." Kim told them. They watched as Justin slowly released Noah and went to tend to Chrona, who still seemed to be a bit shaken up from the attempted strangling.

"Someone take this brat from me." Medusa hissed, holding the infant as far away as could. Justin approached and took the infant from the snake witch. Chrona moved to take her daughter back when Noah grabbed her wrist fiercely.

"Do you think you can behave like that without punishment?" Chrona tugged at his arm, trying to get free. Confusion flooded in her eyes.

"But Justin-san said you can't hurt me!" Chrona whined.

"I won't injure you. There are ways to hurt you without putting a mark on your tiny little body." Chrona as still confused, trying to understand what he meant. Though one look into his eyes told her all she wanted to know. Chrona froze, the thought of her fate overwhelmed her mind.

"No…"

"Oh yes." She began looking around in a blind panic.

"Please….." She whispered feeling Noah tugging on her arm.

"Somebody…." She said a little more loudly. Noah was pulling harder on her arm.

"Medusa-sama?" She whimpered, looking to her mother.

"You should know better than to be so insolent." Her mother told her coldly.

"Justin-san?" She was practically crying.

"Don't be too rough on her Noah-san." he said calmly bouncing the screaming infant in his arms. With that statement the last bit of hope in her died. She was numb, she was terrified. Chrona knew that that she couldn't fight Noah off, or could she?

"R-R-R-R-R-Ragnarok." Her voice came out in a shudder. She felt the familiar metal materialize in her hand. She tried to swing the blade but felt Noah grab the blade between his fingers. Ragnarok started yelling at Noah, telling him to stay the hell away from his meister. Noah ignored the weapon, approaching Chrona even closer. He twisted the weapon from her hands and he clattered to the floor. She was shaking wildly now. Despite her own fear for her fate the only thing she could find herself worrying about was her daughter sobbing hysterically in Justin's steel grip. Noah's jerk brought her crashing back into reality. Many of the witches startled and ran away.

"Now will we be doing anything else bad little one?" She looked up at him. There was such a look of defeat in her eyes.

"Just make sure Azalea isn't crying. Please, I can't stand to have her cry."

"If we do, will you behave?"

"Just let me calm her down. Please." Noah let go of her arm. Justin handed her the crying infant. Azalea kept crying and buried her face into her mother's chest. Chrona bounced her a little, rubbing circles into her back with whispering soothing noises. The rescue party watched tensely, ready to pounce if Chrona needed them. They were not aware of Chrona taking matters into her own hands.

She ran for it. With her baby in her arms she sprinted for the door, pausing only to scoop up Ragnarok. For a few precious moments everyone was too stunned to move. Chrona actually made a run for it. She made it to the door when a hand with clawed fingernails wrapped around her throat. It stopped her in her tracks and pulled her backwards and into the floor. She looked up into a pair of dark eyes staring down in amusement of all things.

"Did you really think you could get away my darling niece?" Everything was spinning. Azalea was crying. She didn't know what was happening. All she could fathom was being moved, Azalea being pulled away. She wanted to take her back, but her body refused to listen to her brain.

"What….?

"Foolish little demi-witch thought she could escape." Things slowly came back into perspective. She was being dragged across the smooth stone floor. Hectate was dragging her by one leg and she was on her belly. When she came to her senses she was pulled to her feet. She couldn't stand but a strong arm was supporting her.

"You have more spunk than I thought little one." He was walking away, her feet dragging over the floor. Just as they reached the stairs she saw pink light and felt Noah fall taking her frozen body with him.

She looked up vaguely and saw Kid before her. His weapons in hand. Maka and Kim stood ready as well. They had shed their disguises and stood bare before her supposed protectors. She had never seen such a murderous look in Kid's eyes except for maybe the time when she had faced him. But this was positively beastly. He was ready to murder. His eyes were locked on Noah. He parted his lips to speak.

"Get your filthy paws off of her Noah." She stared at him, her knight in shining armor. She smiled.

"Kid-kun."

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: And the climax shall be the next chapter! This was really just a set up to the awesome climax; at least I hope it will be. I tried to show Chrona's evolution into a mature woman and a mother. She stood up to Noah, who is coming very close to losing his freaking mind. Noah reveals his master plan, which shows he was only keeping Chrona in his grasp as a bonus to his revenge or as leverage. Yes he is that obsessed. It's not that surprising that he could do that since he made a body for Gopher.

Reviews:

MyObsidianSoul: Noah really isn't pedophiliac, he just wants his revenge. And Chrona is the means to which he intends to achieve those ends. Obviously Gopher's a little jealous.

KlonoaDreams: Thanks for the support; perhaps she will join the legions of my loyal fans.

dino kid: I think most people feel that way.

fantasticpanda101: I was sure it was a pretty bad ending but hey, I won't argue.

PunkAssWetard: I shall!

wolfmann6696: I feel the same way honestly. The point of this dynamic is to set rights back a few centuries to a time when women were noting more than baby factories. Chrona is supposed to rise above being nothing more than a doll. For obvious reasons she had always been a doll to someone's will.

Primitiveradiogoddess: Yes, Free's in for a big surprise. Soon, very soon Kid can hold his girl in his arms.

sailor sofia: Yea, he's insane and I'm sure everyone feels the same.

kittirasi: Bijilo?

WeirdAmazingLovable: wow thank you.

Mikitsan: I feel the same way, of course I know what happens since I'm the author.

KIE-CHAN: Why Cynia, just curious.


	32. Destruction of Order

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

x

"Little shinigami bastard."

"Get away from her Noah." He hissed, his voice deepened by many octaves, sounding almost demonic. His eyes were smoldering with burning hatred. Chrona began pushing away from Noah.

"Tell me little one, what claim do you have on her. If you recall, you are engaged to a fine young female. What was her name?"

"I am not associated to her in any way. Her family and mine are good friends. That is all." Chrona's eyes were wide.

"What…..?"

"Get away from her." They watched all of her protectors walking towards them smiling maliciously.

"Well, well, the little shinigami prince has come out to play." Hectate chuckled.

"This will be fun."

Everything broke out after that. Kid literally when primal on Noah. His attacks, merciless and unyielding. He wouldn't give him the opportunity to summon anything from his book. Hecate smiled hanging back. While everyone was focused on Noah's little fight no one noticed Gopher approaching Chrona. While her back was turned he punched her square in the small of her back sending her face first into the floor. She landed on her hands and drew Ragnarok. Her sights landed on Gopher, her eyes empty. He had expected the frail looking girl to keel over.

He hadn't expected the girl to spin with surprising footwork and slice his body in half before he could react. Blood was splattered all over her face, her eyes wide and vacant. She was shaking a little; it had been so long since she killed she had forgotten how it felt. It felt good, it felt refreshing. Madness was creeping into her mind line vines, wrapping round every little spot until it suffocated her and she died. Her father's blood lust and her mother's madness filled her being. Perhaps she was not so much like Grandmother Liza after all. She turned to Noah; saw him fighting one of the few people that loved her for all she was. He was preoccupied with Kid, too preoccupied with him and Maka's attempts to help to notice the girl creeping up behind him.

That familiar grin stretched across her face her eyes completely lacking in sense or life. Chrona felt the weight of her sword pull on her arm and she drew it back to strike. She started to move, made her way to the kill when something very unfamiliar happened. She heard crying. It was not the crying of a grown woman or man, or even a teenager. Who was crying? The question stopped her in her tracks. Chrona knew she couldn't ignore it but why? All she wanted was to feel blood on her face again, cool and metallic against her smooth skin. But damn it who was crying? Then it came back to her.

The fluttering feeling in her belly and the adoration she held for its source. The little one was a part of her, she remembered being so protective of that little life. How she met her father, the man who had sired her into the world. Re-meeting people who cared about her. The fear of her child being unloved as she, and then being truly reassured when she heard her father's promise. The pain of delivering her child, had her mother gone through this for her? The fear of being separated. Holding her daughter in her arms for the first time. Chrona saw so many people love her, only to be condemned by the Coven. She remembered running, not for her sake, but her baby's. There was the kind painter Jacque who cared for her in her time of need. And lastly, knowing that the boy who sired her baby had come to save her.

"Azalea." She whispered, everything coming back, life returning to her pale blue eyes. Noah turned to see her and grabbed her. He tugged his arm around her throat. She gagged and dropped Ragnarok to pull at his arm. Maka and Kid ceased their attacks seeing as he took a hostage. Chrona hated being weak, she couldn't allow this. She struggled and fought, even resorting to biting. Noah however just laughed at her.

"Kid, I know you really love this girl, so I'll cut you a deal. You bring me your mother's soul. I will let her, your baby, everyone go. You will never hear from me again. I will leave you in piece."

"What do you want with her soul?" Kid hissed. Noah smirked, he was considering it. He heard others complaining at him, risking the mother daughter pair and all that. Of course they would, warlocks were very hard to come by. For the most part they kept to themselves and wanted nothing to do with their female counterpart.

"As you can see, Kid, I've working on artificial bodies for awhile Gopher however, was a total failure, his soul was too weak. After many years, I have finally created a perfect body fit for my dear Maria. It will not grow old, it will not die. She and I could be together for as long as I live, which will be a very long time. However without the soul it merely a shell. I have tried putting souls of women in these shells, but it's not quite the same. Hell, I even had you dressed up like her hoping to produce the effect. Nothing will satisfy me but the real thing. Your mother was quite remarkable and cannot be easily replaced."

"I agree, my mother can never be replaced. She was human but she seemed superior to one, as if she were a shinigami like me."

"Bastard, she was never like you. Maria was a human soul and that will always be her best quality. She saw the good in people and accepted everyone with a smile. Even a warlock like me found acceptance in her." Chrona struggled only to have the grip tightened.

"She knew I was a warlock, she knew I was a witch's son. Do you know what she told me when she found out? 'Blood doesn't decide who you are, you decide that. I would know.' That's what she told me. Of course she would know, she was born with expectation to be violinist, yet here she was, a death scythe and well known at that. But you father, your filthy bastard of a father stole her away; he forced her to give birth to you and because of that she died." His gripped tightened even more. Chrona began to gag and Ragnarok was yelling on the floor to be picked up.

"That's not what happened and you know it, you're just too weak to accept it."

"No!"

"Maria never loved you, _Mother_ never loved you. It's true she didn't judge by blood or species or race, but that exclusively for you. She did that for everyone including my father."

"No!" He shouted. Chrona was crying now.

"She liked you, you were her friend and she trusted you. However, my mother never loved you. There was only one man she had loved from day one….."

"Don't say it!"

"My father." Noah dropped Chrona and flung toward him in a fit of rage. Noah was running toward his target. He drew his hand back to attack. However Kid hadn't moved, and didn't look like he was intending to. He lowered his weapons and stared at him widening his eyes in almost a half-smile. Noah froze, he heard that familiar giggle. White flowing hair entered his vision. At the last second those eyes hardened and a gun was placed at his skull, right between the eyes.

"I judge you." he whispered and pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot filled the room as Noah fell to the ground, bleeding and dying. The ground was cold and hard, like his life had been over the years. Ever since he lost that bright smile, his life had never been the same.

'_Blood doesn't decide who you are, you decide that. I would know.'_

He was on his back now, everything was getting dark. This was the end and he knew it, he had lost his chance. Noah felt that his biggest regret was never telling her how he truly felt. He never told her that she reminded him of daffodil, beauty but hardy. How her smile never failed his spirits. Why hadn't he told her? He never told her that when she smiled in the sunlight her eyes looked like honey or sunbeams captured in glass. He never told her that her best color was always a delicate pink, like her lips or her cheeks. He never told her how it annoyed him how she always whipped him with her hair as she turned around or how much he had depended on her.

He never told her that he loved her.

_He looked up again; everything was dark now except for the figure crouching over his fallen body. Those familiar golden eyes looked deep into his. Oh how Noah had longed to see their children sporting those eyes. White hair draped over delicate shoulders and into his face. It was Maria, his Maria. She was dressed in her uniform, like she had when he last saw her. Her eyes were sad, crying even. Her lips were stuck in a firm pout, the way she would do whenever he did something stupid. Her hands were on her bent knees and she crouched over him, while he died._

"_You were always so reckless."_

"_I can't help it, I'm a warlock, it's the way I am."_

"_What you are doesn't decide who you are."_

"_I know, you've told me many times, whenever I was scared of myself or when I was weak."_

"_Why did you do all of this Noah? Why did you hurt and kill so many innocent people?"_

"_Because, I couldn't let that bastard get away with killing you." She blinked slowly._

"_I chose that path Noah; he warned me it wouldn't be forever. We wouldn't grow old together, I would do so alone and I would die and leave him behind. I didn't know my son would kill me, yes, but that knowledge would not have changed my mind about having him. I love my son Noah, why did you hurt him and the girl he loves."_

"_I wanted to punish him."_

"_Does he not suffer enough already for the knowledge that his birth brought my death?_

"_No, you didn't deserve to go like that."_

"_People rarely get what they deserve no matter how rich or poor. I'm not unhappy or upset that I died the way I did, but I wish you could have moved on."_

"_How could I?"_

"_I wish you had, otherwise you wouldn't be dying now." Her words created a sense of finality in his mind. This was really it._

"_Like you, I chose my path. I decided that a life without you isn't worth living."_

"_I guess you're getting your wish then."_

"_I suppose I am." Her face grew more conflicted._

"_Are you afraid for my soul, Maria?" She didn't say anything._

"_Well I haven't been that bad, perhaps after I serve my punishment we can see each other again." She averted her eyes. He smiled lightly and reached up a dark hand to caress her. She looked at him again and he felt her tears drip onto his face running down the sides. She was sobbing, her eyes were red, she did her best to muffle her sobs. It amazed him, after everything he had done to her and her loved ones, she still cared for him. In her eyes, he was still a friend. Maria really was an angel._

"_I'll be fine Maria. I'm taking responsibility for my actions. Perhaps we'll meet in another life and I can make you mine." Confusion filled those chips of sunlight._

"_I love you, Maria."_

Kid stood over the murderer of so many. A man who was so obsessed with a single woman, he threw away everything even his virtue to take her back or get revenge trying. His last word had been his mother's name. It unnerved him more than he cared to admit. This man was sick, he was twisted, and wanting the love of a taken woman so much he would sell his very soul for it. But he was a lost soul too, he just wanted love and found only person he felt was willing to give it to him. Noah had resented anyone and everyone that stole his precious Maria away. He desired her so much that he wouldn't let her rest peace, let bygones be bygones. Kid was sure he would have dug up her grave and stolen the body had father not put it in such a secure place. As much as he hated this man, he couldn't help but pity him.

Kid brushed those thoughts aside and ran to Chrona who still coughing on the ground. Angry grey marks etched their way under her skin. He helped her to her feet. Chrona took Ragnarok into her hand, Maka ran over to help her stand up. She kept saying something over and over but it was still too hard for her to speak. Kid caught a few syllables before realizing what she was saying. Azalea. For the first time, he noticed that child was not with her as she often was. He spun around in a blind panic before setting his eyes on the young priest. The man that had once been the pride and joy of Shibusen.

Justin.

And he had Kid's screaming daughter in his grip.

"Let her go."

"The Holy Mother seems incapable of following orders." He sighed. Kid bristled, he hated being ignored. He especially hated when the psychopath doing so happened to be holding his baby daughter in his arms.

"We'll have to execute her. Such a shame, she was such a perfect candidate for the mother of Asura's child. Although in light of losing our only warlock, the Trinity Plan may have to be cancelled. How awful, but we will make do with the Holy Savoir. Hectate, you will kill her." Anger was burning in him now. He watched Justin approached Chrona.

"Stay the hell away from her!" He shouted shooting at him. Justin blocked the bullets with a blade arm calmly. Kid grew more frustrated he charged at Justin not knowing what else to do but found someone had beaten him to it. Justin collapsed eyes lifeless as his body toppled limply to the ground. He heard a snort and the muffled whimpers of a baby. His baby.

"Insolent human, thinking he can order me around. Oh well, I didn't want to kill him but I can't let humans order me around, now can I? Don't you agree, little shinigami prince? We can't be ordered around by lesser beings. I refuse to stand for it; I don't care how essential he was. The child's all I care about; after all, she is going to be a force to be reckoned with."

"I agree Hectate; it would look bad if humans started ordering around Gorgons like ourselves. We are superior, even to other witches after all."

"Screw this, you bitches are crazy, I'm out." Giriko high-tailed it, not too fond of seeing how his own fate would work out with his mistress' sisters. They watched the chainsaw flee the scene.

"Oh dear we lost the chainsaw. He was so good for brute force." Medusa sighed.

"Yes, he served our dear sister so well; I thought he could do the same for us. But all he did was drink and mess around with the witches. He wasn't too smart either so I suppose the loss isn't all that major." Hectate reasoned. They were so calm; Hectate didn't even seem to notice the blood she was smearing on her face.

"Well, we have lost our warlock, and all three of the demon weapons. And in a matter minutes too, this very disappointing."

"Perhaps, but if they were too weak to even deal with these children, perhaps they weren't worth having after all. Then again, you can't send a mere man to do a witch's job now can you?" A coy smile split Hectate's beautiful features. Everyone had been watching this exchange pretty quietly, too stunned by all the happenings to even move. In less than five minutes everyone of Chrona's party of protectors had died or fled except for the Gorgon Witches.

"Tell Meddy, do you think that little Chrona is worth keeping despite all of her little rebellions? You are her mother after all."

"Frankly, I raised one brat, that's pretty stressful as it is. I say she's worth keeping just as a nanny to the little rugrat."

"True, I'm not really the motherly type. But is that the true reason sister?" Medusa's face contorted in annoyance.

"Are suggesting I hold some kind of affection for her? Hardly, the only reason I would even like her would be if she were a true Gorgon like me or you."

"If you're sure Meddy." Hecate chuckled. Medusa picked up Azalea by the collar of her dress.

"But first let's get rid of Shibusen's little rescue party." Medusa eyed the infant she was holding.

"Hey, shinigami boy, catch." Medusa threw Azalea at him. As expected Kid dropped his weapons to catch the terrified infant out of the air, falling to his knees as he did so. That was what they had wanted. Medusa released a vector to attack him with. Chrona watched it happen in slow motion, Medusa was going to kill Kid and put her baby in danger. Anger and raged flowed through her, no way in hell that her mother would hurt them. Something was rushing through her veins; it was like the rush she gets when she kills but different. This, in some way, felt much darker and more sinister. All this power felt like it was ripping her skin. Something dark literally ripped away from her.

Medusa was still charging with her vector when she saw it. In the corner of her eye, some likened to a black dragon was charging toward her roaring. Distracted she made a fatal mistake, she stopped. The black dragon engulfed her and stopped. It growled and snarled a few times before flying back to Chrona's side. The dragon was pure black and made from liquid. Its eyes were blood red with a large X shaped scar on its brow. Its horns were long and curved, black, ragged wings sprouted from its back. It roared and flew away, Medusa was gone, even her soul. It curved around Chrona, whose eyes were dark. It nuzzled her. Hectate was standing horror struck. She knew exactly what this meant, this powerful magical energy rippling through the air, the dragon, Medusa's demise.

Chrona had bloomed.

"A witch of destruction." Hectate whispered. Myth told of the three witches that began the entire race. Sorcessa, the cat witch. Yaga, the gem witch. And Gorgon, the witch of destruction. As a witch of destruction, it was said that her familiar was a dragon. When Gorgon died, it was said that the blood she spilled gave rise to all the dragons in the world. For generations the Gorgon line had been trying so desperately to birth a second dragon witch using the most malicious and calculating men they could find. When Hectate was born, everyone knew they were getting close. To think that a demi-witch would be the one to inherit the founder's legacy, it was incomprehensible.

"It's nice to meet you my darling." Chrona whispered, a woman possessed. Her now dark eyes stared into the dragon's. Her dark eyes then locked on Hectate. Hectate knew what she was thinking. She felt her death energy encase her arms. She leapt at Chrona who stood still. Chrona pet the dragon's head.

"Serafina." Chrona whispered, Serafina let out a roar and flew toward Hectate. The liquid dragon encased Hectate's arm. She hissed with pain and ceased her attack and dropped into a crouch. Hecate sunk her fangs into her lip as she examined the damage. Her arm was gone, to the shoulder. It was a serrated wound, at least it wasn't bleeding. But there was no way she could fight this girl now. It was time for a tactical retreat, for now.

"Very impressive niece. I can't believe you inherited the dragon. I will be back my dear niece, count on it." She transformed back into her dog form and ran like the dickens. Chrona stared after her, her breathing getting more labored with each second. Kid watched Chrona's legs grow weak and collapsed. Kid and the others ran to her. Serafina became liquid and was reabsorbed into Chrona's body.

"Chrona!" Maka shouted cradling her. Kim put a finger to her neck.

"She's fine, just passed out. Help me carry her." Maka nodded and stooped to grab her legs. Kim supported her under her arm pits. Liz turned her head to where Kid was standing.

"Aren't you gonna help?" Kid jumped a little and looked at her.

"I would, but, Azalea's had a lot of excitement and I think she would want me to hold her. Besides…." Kid was staring down at the little one in his arms. His face was lightly flushed and his eyes were wide. Whether it was out of amazement or joy, they couldn't tell.

"I want to hold her a little longer." Liz smiled a little.

"Come on Kid, let's go home."

A jet was sent to pick them up. Chrona was laid in a chair, reclining so she would be comfortable as she rested. Just as Maka moved to sit next to her, Kid quietly requested to take that place. Maka nodded and sat across the aisle. Kim was tending to the wounds Liz and Pattie had sustained during the fight, particularly when they had been dropped rather roughly into the floor. Kid settled Azalea in his lap. She nuzzled his chest and fell asleep. Kid looked to Chrona sleeping soundly and looked down at the infant nestled on his chest. For the first time in literally months, he was at peace. Kid slipped a free hand into Chrona's. His other hand was pressed against the back of his baby girl. Everything was alright for now. He could sleep and that was what he did.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: And that my loyal fans, is the climax of this story. Don't be sad, there are still two chapters to go as well as a few related one shots I'll be posting. All good things must come to an end. So much action-packed events in this chapter. I mean jeez, all of Chrona's protectors were either killed or ran off. Chrona awakens and she's a witch of destruction, dragon witch yay! Man, I was picking them off this chapter. First Gopher gets pwned by Chrona, (Heck Yeah) Kid takes out Noah, Hectate takes out Justin, Giriko splits, and then Chrona takes out her mother at last and then takes off her aunt's arm. It was productive day in the palace. Kid finally holds his baby girl so there's a victory there my friends. The fight scenes were hard to write, but I did my best. So you have a week to finish posting your questions.

Love Ya!

Reviews Baby! ; p

KlonoaDreams: Keep reading hun

dino kid: As have many of many readers

Primitiveradiogoddess: Enjoy the bloodbath

PunkAssWetard: Did you enjoy it?

wolfmann6696: Thanks, I will miss this piece as well

kittirasi: Sorry, I understand now.

fantasticpanda101: Well now you know.

WeirdAmazingLovable: Aw that touches my heart

sailor sofia: She is!

KEI-CHAN: I'll definitely consider it. Better than the name I had set up.

Urihara: Your question will be answered in my Q&A session wooooo

JESSEKAWASHIMA80: Witch, comes with the territory

xXxsymmetry..karinxXx: That will be interesting to explain to your daughter

Mikitsan: I feel for you

x3sploosh: It's a part of my charm ; p Rawr indeed, I love that. Do you read the paper moon chapter reviews too?

animeaddict411: You change when you become a mother. Yes, he does PWN Noah, heck freaking yeah!

Aulora2088: Lots of inquiries answered.

: Answer at Q&A

KEI-CHAN: wow, two reviews, kaaaaayyyyy


	33. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

x

x

x

"Happy Birthday Azalea!"Everyone shouted.

Chrona was bouncing her now year old daughter in her arms. Chrona was in a conservative blue dress and Azalea was in a concoction of pink frills and ruffles. Kid was standing next to them, every bit a proud papa as everybody said their congratulations. Students and teachers alike attended, bringing gifts. Shinigami had made the once small planned affair in a huge event. There was catering, a band, decorations up the ying yang. Kid wrapped his arm around Chrona, she seemed pretty surprised, and Azalea was delighted.

"Wow she's a year old today huh? Seemed like just yesterday you were preggers." Kim joked, Chrona blushed modestly.

"She looks so much like you!" Maka squealed. Chrona smiled at the infant's godmother.

"Where's Ragnarok?"

"I promised him all the leftover food from the party in exchange for keeping him quiet."

"Well, Chrona, you've learned to handle him well."

"Hello young lass."

"Hi Chrona!" Chrona turned to see her mentor Alyce. Over the past few months Alyce had been teaching Chrona how to harness ad control her powers. Chrona found that she was entirely immune to all magic, which unfortunately included Kim's. Alyce had been very hesitant about letting out Serafina at first but found the dragon very affectionate in nature. As long as Serafina understood that her mistress was not in danger she was as harmless as a kitten. Chrona surprisingly was very comfortable with the dragon, even commanding the creature take a smaller form so she could rest on Chrona's shoulders. Alyce had been worried that the dragon would be a danger to Azalea but found it was quite the opposite. Serafina sniffed Azalea once and immediately took a liking to her even protecting her. However Serafina did not like Kid, for no other reason that he took up Chrona's attention and affection.

Now Alyce was hanging off the arm of a tall and handsome gentleman with a familiar voice. He had a charismatic smile, bright dark eyes, long white hair pulled in a ponytail at the base of his head. His hair was white like snow and seemed to glimmer. He was wearing a smartly tailored coat and matching pants with a top hat, all blue. Where had she seen this man before?

"I haven't seen a party this grand since before my legend began in the twelfth century." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Excalibur?" They all shouted.

"No autographs please!"

"How…..?" Maka asked, flabbergasted

"Silly meister! Any Death Scythe has command of form manipulation." Alyce giggled waving a hand.

"So, he's not a weird critter?"

"Heavens no!" Alyce laughed. She moved closer to Excalibur.

"Anyway, happy birthday Azalea. I've got a charm for you to wear when you're older!" She presented a small ring, with a pale blue stone.

"And for making my beloved meister such a happy woman, I present a signed copy of my book!" He presented his gift with a flourish. Chrona gave a forced smile and accepted the book. Kid tried his best to smile along with her before being kidnapped by his male friends.

"So my sly friend, how'd you do it?" Black*Star snickered.

"Yeah, tell us your secret?"

"About what?" He asked cautiously.

"Getting someone as shy as Chrona into bed with you!" Kid turned seven different shades of red.

"That's none of your business!" He hissed quietly.

"Come on Kid, tell us your secret!"

"No way in hell, get lost."

"How about recently, been having any fun?"

"Shut up!" He was about to storm of when he heard someone talking to him.

"Mein Prinz!" It was a young and feminine voice. He spun around to see a girl, around his own age, a shinigami. Her hair was lavender and her stripes and eyes were deep chestnut. She was wearing a fluffy dress, obviously nervous and shaking a little much like someone else he knew. She held out a well wrapped package, averting her eyes. She was speaking German incessantly, her half-stripes marked as a young shinigami. Seeing as she wasn't Mingzhu, and there were only two un-bonded females, this female could only be one person.

Lorelei Schwarz from the German family.

"Guten tag." He greeted smiling. He could practically see the steam coming from her face. She made some kind of exclamation in German, shoved the gift in his hands and ran away.

"Forgive my daughter, she was anxious to finally meet you." Kid saw a man who looked much like Lorelei approach him with a smile. His hair was also lavender but his stripes were green and his eyes were black. Hagan Schwarz. Kid blinked in surprise.

"I didn't know any shinigami but Chichiue and myself would be attending."

"Well, your father did invite a lot of us, but to be honest, not a lot are going to come. Many of us feel you have greatly disgraced us with your bad behavior." Kid huffed, he had been lectured for the past few months, it was the last thing he needed.

"However, I am not here to lecture you, mein prinz. I am here to congratulate you on a healthy daughter."

"What do you want?" Kid asked flatly.

"Nothing. You see, while what you did was a great lapse in judgment, you showed that shinigami half-breeds are fertile and can breed with other immortals. Your daughter shows shinigami traits, and may become a full fledged coven member. Listen child, although what you did was very irresponsible, you're taking responsibility for it and I respect that. You're staying in the life of your daughter and her mother."

"Thank you."

"But there is a problem. The Coven won't accept the demi-witch as bonded partner. You should still consider the option of taking a shinigami bride." Kid let out a bitter laugh.

"Mingzhu is far too mad to take me back even if I asked. Lorelei has the love and admiration of every un-bonded male of the best families. Why on earth would either consider me?"

"Don't forget, you are a prince. Besides I came to speak to you today about this."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be blunt. My daughter is infatuated with you. I don't know why exactly, she's never met you before, but know, that if you choose, she is there for you marry." Kid nearly dropped the gift. A member of the Schwarz family, as revered as the Wong's, had just offered his only daughter as a bride to a half-breed shinigami who knocked up his demi-witch girlfriend.

"That's very kind but…."

"You have proved yourself a fine youth and I would be honored to have you as my son-in-law." kid was speechless.

"Some of your aunts are attending today too and they're bringing your cousins." This was a lot to absorb. Kid had met his aunts for the first time only a few months ago, and now he was meeting his cousins? Great more judgmental immortals.

"Don't be so concerned son! I'm sure they're eager to meet you. After all, it was your uncles who didn't like you, your cousins always wanted to visit." Hagan had a bold laugh and slapped Kid's back.

"The offer's open, just remember." He said as he walked away to meet his skittish daughter.

"Hmmph, as if I would abandon Chrona for my status. After all, her heart belongs to me and only-"

"Ello everyone!"

"Jacque, you came!" Kid froze on the spot, who the hell invited the French bastard? He watched Chrona run to greet him. She hugged him with her free arm. He laughed and greeted her and Azalea. He had a large, flat package with him, a gift for Azalea. Kid stalked up to the trio.

"Hello Jacque." He told the young man with a forced smile.

"Why ello sir, I dun mean to be rude but I came to see Chrona and Aza."

"Well I'd prefer if you leave my _girlfriend_ alone. It's my daughter's birthday so I really don't want to fight."

"Nor do I, I wish to celebrate the birzday of ze leetle one." He said ruffling Azalea's hair, earning a giggle from the baby. This made the hatred burn stronger. He was jealous of him, for easily catching Azalea's affection. It only got worse as he watched Azalea latch on to Jacque's finger with a smile. You could see steam coming out of Kid's ears. Seeing a victorious grin from Jacque was the last straw.

"Okay friend, please back away from the girlfriend." Kid growled pushing the boy away.

"Aw Chrona, you are truly a sight for sore eyes, you are wasted on zis sad excuse for a lover." A vein throbbed in his forehead. When Jacque kissed her fingers, Kid nearly went primal on him. He would have in his father's hand had not literally grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him off the ground.

"Now, now, son. You have be civil with him, he did keep Chrona safe for a few months."

"Actually this is good timing Chichiue; there was something I wished to discuss with you. Now could you please put me down?" He mumbled the last part; he could hear Jacque snickering at him.

"Sure Kiddo." He was placed back on his feet with a severe dent in his dignity. He walked next to his gather in a separate room where they could talk in private. Kid gave one more adoring look upon the girl who had stolen is heart. She was surrounded by her friends, the people who loved her. They all smiled upon the creation of their love, little Azalea. She was allowed to be happy at last.

"So son, what was so important that you needed to speak with me in private?"

"I'm going to just blurt this, Chichiue, I want to marry Chrona." With his mask on, his father's expression was unreadable.

"Son…"

"I know I'm a minor, and immature in many ways, but let me take responsibility for my actions. Indeed your permission to marry her!" His father was quiet for a few moments.

"Nahh, I don't think so~" He really to smack his father. But the joking was a defense mechanism he utilized when he didn't know how to say something.

"But, Chichiue-!"

"So, it's not a good idea."

"At least tell me why."

"How old are you son?" Kid knew the consequences of his answer.

"I just turned fifteen."

"How old is Chrona?"

"We think she's fifteen." They didn't know Chrona's actually a birthday so they mostly guessed and gave her a birthday.

"Tell me, how old are most shinigami when they are bonded?"

"Somewhere between fifty and a hundred." He answered, feeling his case grow weaker with each answer.

"Chrona is an immortal yes?"

"Relatively."

"So why there such a rush to marry?"

"We have a child and I want her to nave a normal life." His father cocked his head as he looked upon his child.

"Tell me son. Chrona is both witch and human in disposition and ability."

"Yes Chichiue."

"Is either race monogamous?"

"No sir."

"No, she isn't. Alyce is not, she has known many men throughout her long life. How can you be so sure that Chrona wishes to be with only you for the rest of her long life?"

"Because she loves me."

"Humans and witches alike are able to love one person or many. The number does not make these loves any less true. She is a child, son, and she is not like us. Her love may be true but it may fade." Kid didn't say anything, he just averted his eyes.

"Shinigami rarely love multiple people. Our love starts small like a baby bird, fragile and easily broken. As our affections are requited, the love we feel grows stronger. After many years of sharing a mutual love and passion, the pair is bonded for life. If one is lost, the survivor rarely lives to take a second partner. A love that had gone as far as yours would be hard to recover from, if Chrona were to choose another. Your love had been returned in every way possible, so it's hard for you to imagine a life without her. Your soul had chosen her as your eternal partner, but she physically cannot do this. Her kind is programmed to be able to pick up and drop love. It is her curse and yours as well."

"But Chichiue….."

"You love her; that may never change. She is a child Kid, do you want to force her into a relationship. Do you want her to regret becoming yours and only yours? A bond is forever Kiddo, is she sure that she will never regret it?" Kid didn't say anything.

"It's not your feelings I doubt, it's hers. She may change her mind and you have to be prepared."

"Yes Chichiue."

"Now go on, I have a surprise I'm about to unveil."

"Well now it's not a surprise."

"I didn't tell you what it was~" He grinned beneath his mask. Kid rolled his eyes and reentered the party. Chrona was cradling their little one. That beautiful smile graced her features.

"Hey Chrona, this package was addressed to you outside." Maka said holding out the box.

"Could you open it Maka. I have my hands full." Maka unwrapped the package revealing a small gold charm bracelet with emerald charms and a note. Chrona gestured and Maka read it aloud.

"_Dear Chrona,_

_Thank you for all you've done for me and Free. We really appreciate it, so we're giving this bracelet for Azalea to wear when she gets older. It's a good luck charm, it will keep her safe. Good luck with raising her, this will probably be the last you hear from me._

_Always Grateful,  
Eruka and Free_

_p.s. You were right, it was a girl, and we named her Cynia." _Maka finished.

"Aw that's so sweet."

"They had a girl!" Their attention was drawn by the entryway doors open.

Standing at the entryway was his Aunt Naomi, Hitomi, Mana, Chiyoko, and Minako. With them were about seven shinigami. This was his family. The minute the women caught sight of his father, they squealed and latched onto him. Kid laughed a little, seeing his somewhat distinguished father under a pile of his older sisters. Just as he was laughing he found himself swarmed by his cousins, all hugging and pulling him in different directions. Just about all of them were chattering in foreign languages, tugging at his hair with stripes, curiously gazing at the white. He heard clapping over the jumbled questions.

"Children!" Naomi's voice called over the chatter. His cousins all snapped to attention.

"Now, children, don't frighten your cousin."

"Yes Aunt Naomi." They recited.

"Yes Mother." The ash blond boys said. Nomi chuckled lightly.

"He has white stripes!" A boy with turquoise hair shouted, pointing at Kid.

"Yes, yes he does, that makes him unique." She smiled at him. Kid finally noticed that among his seven cousins, all adults, there were no girls. They were all boys. He checked his head for a moment before truly remembering that there was a decline in female births. It seemed equal during the meeting but then again, they were all from previous generations. His had a small number of girls.

"Nephew…"

"Konichiwa, Aunt Naomi." She smiled broadly.

"We came to deliver a very special gift for the birthday girl." She smiled, putting a hand to her cheek. Chiyoko trotted to Kid and handed him a small package. He took the package, with a slightly confused look. His family was all smiles. He turned to Chrona and unwrapped the package revealing a small velvet box. He opened it to see a small gold pendant on a thin chain. The pendant was a small disc whose surface was decorated with a pair of scythes overlapping with a tiny but pretty skull over them. The same crest each of his aunts were wearing somewhere on their body. Kid stared at it in shock.

"This is….." Kid gasped. Chrona cocked her head.

"The crest worn by the daughters of the royal family."Chiyoko giggled. Kid's jaw was wide open.

"Think of this as a symbol of our support and acceptance. We would be honored to have Azalea as a member of the royal family." Mana smiled. Chrona almost dropped Azalea.

"While, we are not happy that you had a child out of a bond, publically; we cannot deny that the child is innocent and should not be judged for her father's mistakes." Minako told them sweetly.

"You mean, you'll accept her?" Kid whispered, too shocked to speak loudly.

"You have your family's backing, we will be behind you. However, we still encourage bonding to a shinigami girl. I heard Lorelei Schwarz is willing." Hitomi said, crossing her arms. Kid sighed; he knew it wouldn't be easy.

"I can't thank you enough for this."

"We're family, helping is what we do." His aunts smiled. Kid smiled sweetly and put an arm around Chrona. He looked to his father.

"Thank you Chichiue; that was a lovely surprise." His father cocked his head.

"That wasn't the surprise." Kid blinked, confused by the statement presented to him.

"Then what is the surprise?" His father held up one finger. He pulled off his mask, revealing his somewhat harsh looking face, though his smile softened it. His gloves were gone revealing this real hands. He opened the door behind him and turned to look in it.

"You can come in now." One foot then the other. The feet were tiny little things covered in black ballet flats. The figure was wearing a long black skirt, indicating female. A red shawl was wrapped over a white turtle neck with a gold locket placed on the figure's bosom. A thick braid of white hair felt over one shoulder. The skin was fairly dark, contrasting her light hair. A smiling pair if golden eyes stared you onto the crowd.

"Hahaue?" She opened her arms to him.

"Hello, my son." She smiled softly. Kid approached her, Chrona hesitantly followed him. He held his mother's hand.

"You're really here, but how?"

"Noah provided the body for me, a last testament of his love." Shinigami-sama grinned like an idiot and wrapped and arm over her shoulders.

"I had Stein do some tweaking on the body and we were able to put her soul in it. It's a false body, it can't bear children, but it will live a very long time. Maria and I can spend the rest of our lives together!" Kid laughed joyfully and so did Chrona. Azalea giggled and reached out before her. Maria smiled and held out her hands.

"May I?"

"Of course." Chrona handed her the baby. Maria cradled the little one to her.

"So this is my infamous granddaughter. She's very beautiful." Kid smiled. Shinigami-sama warped his arms around his bizarre little family.

"We're all together again. Everyone." He looked over the crowd. Chrona smiled up at him. Maria cradled his granddaughter in her arms. Kid tugged at his father's cloak, beaming like a young child. Stein looked away and Marie laughed. Soul smirked. They were a bizarre little family.

But they were his family.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: I am SO sorry everyone. My computer had caught a virus and everything just came back today! I cannot apologize enough. On top of that I have to do some editing because the Hectate was used by another Soul Eater writer and they used it before me. So expect some changes in the chapters soon. School starting up, the epilogue is partially written and other updates. So on to the story. I personally thought this was a warm chapter. I tried to incorporate the characters that had appeared in the story thus far. Alyce and Excalibur relationships. Lorelei is put in the story with her dad. The sisters show the support for Azalea. A little description of Serafina. And Maria comes back horray! You can imagine how things went once those lovebirds go back together LOL.

Reviews:

KlonoaDreams: Thanks

sailor sofia: There's one more chapter

dino kid: Ironic LOL

PunkAssWetard: Thanks

Mikitsan: So am I

KEI-CHAN: Indeed

fantasticpanda101: It was adorable, my heart was glowing.

MakenshiCrona: She is epic, don't listen to anyone, you get that girl going and she'll kick butt!

x3slpoosh: I enjoyed writing that yes. Serafina is an Italian name that means serpent.

Primitiveradiogoddess: Oh yeah, lots of good stuff here

khfan: Awesome

Julian-Alburn: Oh yeah he should, however there have been worse consequences

Mystifyze: First to mention the Noah/Maria scene thank you! Yes, Hectate's a three legged dog alright, just like Sesshomaru

Kittirasi: thanks

animeaddict411: I find it touching my work appeals so much

Chocorider: Well one more chapter

Visitor: Here you go


	34. My Family

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.

x

x

x

x

"Lullaby, and goodnight, go to sleep my darling~" Chrona sang softly to the infant in her arms. The little girl however was not swayed by her mother's singing. She waved a plump arm around reaching for her mother's hair. She laughed and squirmed a little. Chrona sighed.

"Please go to sleep Allegra." She told the infant in exasperation.

"Now Chrona, why would you want her to sleep? Her brothers and sisters are going to be visiting soon." her husband's voice echoed from the doorway. Chrona turned to see the golden eyes that belonged to her spouse.

"Kid, I don't want her to be cranky." Kid chuckled. He ran a hand through his black hair that now sported three complete sanzu stripes.

"You are such a good mother." He approached her and tipped up her face.

"But I prefer it when you call me Death." He pecked her lips lightly. Even after centuries, hell, even millennia of marriage she still blushed when he acted romantic. It was just another thing the current Death adored about his wife and bonded.

"Come on. Azalea just arrived. She's eager to see the baby." He smiled and led Chrona from the nursery.

They made their way to the entrance hall of their mansion. Chrona was practically tripping over her long skirt while cradling her newborn in her arms. She had to stop herself from jumping when her eldest child flung herself at her parents. The white werewolf Cynia was giggling at her friend's antics.

"Chichiue! Hahaue! I missed you."

"We missed you too darling and you as well Cynia." Kid said, petting his daughter's long dark hair. He then smiled at his adopted daughter Cynia. The orphan werewolf had been cared for by Kid and Chrona after the death if her parents, Eruka and Free.

"Let me see her!" Azalea shrieked. Chrona smiled and gently handed her daughter the bundle in her arms.

"Oh, she's so cute! Her name's Allegra, right?"

"Yes." Chrona smiled. She laughed a little. Chrona fiddled with her thick braid of pink hair. It was honestly the only way she could manage it. Much to her husband's chagrin, her hair was an unruly mane. It was hopeless case, but she refused to cut it. Having it short reminded her of the days she was a tool, having it long represented her freedom. So Kid relented and allowed her to grow it out without comment.

"Hi Allegra, I'm your big sister. Oh wait until the others see her, she's adorable!"

"Maria's going to be so mad she isn't the baby anymore." Cynia chuckled, showing off her fangs.

"She'll get over it. All the others did. Though Meitrice had a hard time with it."

"Well when you think about it, the twins didn't have a hard time since there had been two of them. Junior is 'too mature' to care about stuff like that. Maka got over it pretty quickly once she saw the baby." Cynia smiled at her surrogate sister. They chuckled at each other remembering the antics of the younger children.

"I do get it; I remember the days I was babied by them. It was fun, especially since I could guilt them into stuff because I was illegitimate!" Azalea chirped.

"We're right here darling." Chrona said sullenly.

"Don't worry Hahaue! No one would ever mess with the _Dark Mistress,_ let alone her own daughter." Chrona grumbled. She hated that title. After a hundred years of age, Chrona had been dubbed the Dark Mistress for many reasons. Chrona was still a Gorgon and part witch. Her sword was dark and consisted of her black blood. Then there was her familiar the dragon Serafina. Chrona got the mistress part for having a child out of wedlock. Not to mention she was the bride of Death, hence, she became the Dark Mistress.

"Where is Serafina anyway? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She's sulking because I wouldn't let her play with Allegra."

"Man, for destruction incarnate she's really just a house pet." Azalea remarked.

"Serafina is an extension of myself, so naturally she would love you children like I do." Azalea snorted.

"So does she have a thing for Chichiue too?"

"Azalea…" Chrona sighed. She then turned to her flustered husband. He was flushing a little. He scratched his nose, contemplating.

"Well, does she?"

"Kid-kun!" She shrieked, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Ah, Chrona, I told you not to call me that in front of the children."

"We ain't children no more, Chichiue." Snickered Cynia.

"What, is it a sex nickname or something?" Asked Azalea coyly. Chrona's face turned bright red. You could see the steam coming off her flushing cheeks.

"Azalea!" Kid snarled, just as flustered as his wife. His adorable little angel had become quite the little troublemaker as she grew. How that happened, they'll never know. Perhaps she spent too much with Black*Star.

"Oh come on, all of us know you two have a healthy sex life it's nothing to be ashamed of. Frankly, if you didn't you wouldn't have eight kids." Chrona fainted.

"Azalea!" Azalea giggled at her father's stern voice. The front doors flew open and pair of twins came tumbling in.

"Chichiue!" They both screeched.

"Girls!" Kid shouted staring at his pride and joys. His symmetrical daughters, Patricia and Eliza.

"What's wrong with Hahaue?" Asked Eliza. Kid gestured roughly to where Azalea was giggling madly.

"Onne-chan! Stop upsetting Hahaue!" Protested Patricia.

"Why? It's so much fun!"

"What happened to that sweet baby girl that I used to hold in my arms?"

"She grew up, Chichiue!" Kid sighed dramatically. He scruffed his hair.

"You're a piece of work Azalea."

"I know." There was a loud crash outside and Azalea laughed somewhat obnoxiously.

"Sounds like our brothers have arrived. Junior! Metietrice!" The twins shrieked going out to greet them. Chrona held Allegra out to Azalea. Azalea enthusiastically grabbed her baby sister.

"I'm going to find Serafina. She'll be unhappy if she doesn't see the kids." Chrona lifted her skirt enough to run and scrambled up the stairs. She vaguely heard her two sons bickering up a storm. Chrona adored her sons. Most of her children were girls so her boys were novelties. Junior was a carbon copy of his father, minus the neurotic tendencies. Meitirce was her darling little boy. She adored him. The twins mirrored each other in appearance and personality. Azalea, well, enough said. Maria had loose curls like her grandmother, her namesake. Her little Maria was like her mother, quiet and timid. Maka was exactly like her namesake. She was bold and studious. It made Chrona a little sad to know most of her little babies were grown with little babies of their own.

She found her pet dragon in her bedroom. Serafina was curled up under the bed, pouting. Chrona knelt down and beckoned the dragon with her hand. The dragon glared at her with her red eyes and turned away. She added a small burst of black flame in defiance. Chrona sighed with a smile and beckoned her again. Serafina slowly crawled her way to her mistress. She wiggled her way out from under the bed and hopped on Chrona's shoulder.

"That's a good girl. I knew you would want to see the children." She felt Serafina's tail thump against her back repetitively. Chrona smiled and scratched her head.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're more dog than dragon." The thumping stopped as the dragon scowled.

"Come on, Sera, it was a joke." The dragon stared at her for a moment before nuzzling her.

"That's my girl." Chrona walked into the hallway and stopped. Just outside the bedroom she had shared with her husband for centuries, was a portrait of the Spartoi. She gripped Serafina's wing. No matter how many time she had seen this painting, it still made her sad.

The portrait had all of her old friends. Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, a younger her and Kid. All of the people, who had passed on in all the years that had passed on, stared at her, frozen in time. Their smiles were joyful and determined. It was hard on her, like how it had been hard on Kim. The last she had heard of Kim, she had had her second daughter leave home. She had never recovered at the loss of her husband Ox. Chrona looked down, she was fortunate to have a husband as immortal as she. She yelped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She proceeded to squeak with a pair of silky lips brushed her neck.

"Ow! Serafina!" And indignant male voice snarled. Chrona turned to see her husband rubbing his bitten nose. She could hear Serafina hissing from her shoulder.

"Serafina bad girl!" The dragon lowered her head apologetically. Kid smiled at his wife but the smile vanished when he saw the portrait.

"You miss them don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I do." He smiled a little.

"I miss them too. They were our friends." Kid patted her hair.

"Things change, especially for immortals."

"I know but it doesn't make it hurt less." She whispered. She felt her pet rub her face against her cheek.

"Not all change is bad. Is the change of having children bad?" He asked with bemused expression.

"No, not all! I love them!"

"I love them too. Being immortal has its perks too. We live long enough to have a huge family. Chrona, you have been my wife for longer than any human has been alive. With you, I have had eight, beautiful children. I love them and I love you. We get to watch our children grow and have children of their own. Azalea is a grandmother, and you a great grandmother. We have the dream of many a shinigami, a large family. Chrona, I'm sad we lost our friends but they live on in our memories. But if we can't be happy with them, we'll be happy with each other." Kid kissed her gently.

"You have made me the happiest man alive."

"You made me the happiest woman."

"I'm glad. You more than deserve it." He put a hand around her. Kid winced when Serafina nipped him.

"Come on, Maka will be here any minute." Chrona smiled back and accompanied him down the stairs to the living room where their children had congregated. Serafina let out a pleased yip before leaping off her mistress's shoulders. She flew over to the children and was immediately fawned over.

"Serafina!" Chrona laughed at their mood boost. She saw Junior walk up to her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hahaue, congratulations on a healthy baby girl."

"Thank you, Junior."

"Yeah, she's real gorgeous, Hahaue!" Meitirce chimed in.

"Hey, no congratulations for your Chichiue?" Kid asked half-jokingly.

"No way, you didn't contribute nearly as much as Hahaue."

"What?"

"I mean, you actually did what? Two minutes of fun time to make her?"

"It was seven minutes, thank you!" The room got quiet. They heard the doors get kicked in.

"Hello~?"

"That's Maka, I'll go greet her." Chrona mumbled, retreating to the entryway. When they returned everyone was sitting in the exact same positions Chrona had left them in. She sighed a little as Maka looked upon her siblings.

"Why're ya all just sitting there like statues, did Aza-onee-chan say something inappropriate again?"

"What do you think?" Asked the gleeful suspect.

"I'm thinking yes. Oh, right, where's my new little sister?"

"Here she is!" Chriperd Eliza.

"Aw she's so cute! What's her name Hahaue?"

"Allegra."

"What a pretty name, hi Allegra, I'm one of your big sisters." Chrona smile at the warm scene before her. She had been a child who thought she could never be loved and yet her she stood. Now she had a husband who had loved her for centuries and eight children who all admired her. It was strange to thin k herself the same person who so long ago had been a child locked in a cage by her own parent. Chrona sighed. Her father, she missed him often. She missed all of them, especially Maka and her two half-brothers.

After the incident with her mother and Noah, her father had married his long time love Marie. After their marriage they had two sons, Hector and William. They were afraid of her and when they were older they judged her harshly. Chrona didn't mind, she still loved her brothers dearly. She had lost contact with them before they had died but she still had gone to their funeral. Funerals, such an awful things. They were just reminders that she had lost another person dear to her. Kid saw her unease and wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"EWWWWWWW!" Husband and wife turned to their children. It about six of them were actually yelling, the boys had refrained and naturally Allegra could not do so. It was running joke among the now grown children that their parents were very passionate. As such, Azalea had started a joke that whenever her parents displayed excessive affection, they would voice their disgust. It irritated the parents but amused their offspring. Chrona couldn't help but let out a shy laugh.

Eventually the time with their children came to a close. They all had families and homes of their own to return to. They all left on their own means of transportation, waving goodbye to their mother, father, and sister. Chrona waved back solemnly, feeling her heart break a little with each new departure. Kid reassured her. He understood what she felt for she felt it too. No matter who was leaving whether it be their first born Azalea, their son Junior, or their adopted daughter Cynia, it was hard to be separated. It was the duty of the mother to let go when the child was grown and able to sand on their own. That fact didn't make it any less hard. Her thoughts were broken by a thoughtful gurgle produced by her infant daughter. Chrona had one more child to raise and it would be her hope that Allegra would be fine as her brothers and sisters.

Because just like all of them, she was…

A Child Born of Love.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: I'm really sorry! I have a good reason I swear! I hit my head a little too hard and got myself a concussion, so no computer or brain stimulating activities at all! It still hurts and I'm typing this despite the painful headache. The video will be up once my concussion is cleared which will be a few weeks –sorry- but I'm doing my best. My birthday is next week too so fun times for me and I welcome any reader gifts, hint, hint. Due to the nature of this chapter the comments will be put after the reviews.

Reviews:

WikiSorcerer: Yeah the last chapter could have ended better and so could have this one but I did my best.

Kiko Gorgon: I would love that, go for it

Mikitsan: You're right; BTW you're one of the few who like Jacque

Visitor: Well the thing is Kid is in a position of authority and is expected to marry a pure blooded female to make up for his own human heritage and maintain the shinigami bloodline.

PandaxWaffle: And here it is

Fantasticpanda101: Me too T.T

KIE-CHAN : It's funny because Cynia is actually adopted by Chrona and Kid in the future

dino kid: sorry…. (Goes to hide in a corner)

makenshiCrona: Thank you

KlonoaDreams: Well not really he had always intended to bring Maria back for himself they're choosing to use the body to bring Maria back to her family

Primi-Tan: Thank you, thank you. yes, yes he does. As for Chrona, it's getting pretty crowded in there.

kittirasi: love you too

animeaddict411: Well she wasn't really accepted, just by the royal family which is sort of saying, accept her or else.

x

So this is the end of the tale of Kid, Chrona and their baby Azalea. This actually brings a few tears to my eyes in thinking now it's over. I truly enjoyed taking this journey with you all and I'm surprised I got this far and went this long. To be completely honest what really surprised me was the fact I wrote a thirty four chapter fic in a matter of months. I think I had a very close relationship with my readers this time around I hope you'll follow my work in the future. So thanks to all my readers who have been with me from the relative beginning to the end.

I would like to say I think I inspired many KidXChrona writers with this piece and I hope you all keep writing because I enjoy reading your work as much as you enjoy mine.

So goodbye ya'll this is your princess signing off for the last time in this fic. Good Luck! 3


End file.
